Two useless wires
by Dustpool
Summary: This is a story about Wiress and Beetee Note:Yes the games are still here! my story on how Wiress met Beetee, on how they became Nuts and Voltz, read on if you must. "They broke..." He sighs deeply, still hugging me. "You?" He asks, I nod my head as much as I can with him resting his head on mine. "They broke me too..."
1. (1) How does he know my name?

**This will be done in Wiress's POV!**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of birds and the smell of soot. "Home..." I whispered, like I do every morning. I jump to my feet and look around, my grey room looks dull in the mornings like this. I pick up a small bag and walk out of the room, pushing the door to the living room open. "Good morning, Wiress." I look up to see Cord looking down at me. "And how is my little sister doing this fine, soot filled morning?" He asks, I smile at him. "Good..." I whisper, I'm not so good with words. "Well, you need to get to school, or where ever it is you go..." "Factory." I tell him, he just gives a smile. "A 17-teen year old, working at a factory, what has this world come too." Cord says rolling his eyes. I just walk out the door

"Hey Wiress, wait up!" I look behind me to see my best friend, Lily. "Hello, Lily, how..." I stop looking over at a small leaf flying in the breeze. "I'm good, Wiress." Lily said, her long brown hair falling into her blue eyes. "Come on, lets get to work." Lily says, walking away, I follow her, my head low to the ground. I don't want to go to a factory and help take soot away, or melt some things together. I want to help invent things. "Wiress, we're here, you've been looking at a wall for ten minutes..." Lily said, pushing me into the loud factory, that I hated, sure I liked knowing how tihngs worked and all, but I wanted to invent things, not see other people invent things. "Come on..." Lily said, walking over to where some girls were putting soot into bags.

"Lucky him." I heard one of them mutter. _Him? Who's him? _I sigh and pick up a bag, starting to fill it with old and new soot. Out of the blue I felt my eyes go black. "Huh?" I say looking around. "Wiress?" Lily says, pushing me a little. "You have soot in your eyes." One girl muttered. "Oh." I mutter, I can just see, I walk away from them and outside, the soot filled air makes me cough a little. "Dear, are you okay?" I turn around to see a man in his 20's. "Yes - I'm..." I stop myself, looking into the small black dots of his eyes. "Fine?" He says, taking out a napkin and giving it too me, I give a small nod, not really knowing what to do with the napkin. He sees this and smiles. Well I think it was a smile. "Let me help." He says, pushing the napkin onto my face and taking off the soot.

"Thank..." I can't seem to say anything today!

"You?" He asks me and smiles. "You're welcome my dear." He says. "I'm Beetee by the way."

Wait...did he just say...Beetee, THE Beetee, the guy who won the hunger games...Oh my wires! "You - You're, Beetee?" I say, he gives a small nod. "Yes I was just coming by to make sure factory 3, was doing okay. They had a blow out a few days ago." Beetee said, taking out a small notebook. "Oh, um, thank you again, Beetee - I - I should be geting back to my - my friends." I say, walking off back inside. "If you must Wiress." I think I hear him say. Wait...how does he know my name?


	2. (2) You met Beetee Techon!

**I'm happy some people are liking this ^^**

* * *

I slowly walk back to Lily and the others._ "If you must Wiress." _What does that mean? and how did he know my name? "Wiress..." Lily hit my arm lightly. "Yes - Yes Lily?" I asked, turning around. "You were daydreaming." Lily said, handing me a bag again, and putting soot inside. "Sorry..." I say, sighing softly. "It's okay. Hey did you see that Beetee guy, the one who won the Hunger games, he's here looking at the factory-" I stop her. "Ya It had a blow out a few days ago, he told me." I say, then my eyes grow wide. "You were talking to Beetee?" Lily said, her mouth dropping open

"Yes."

"What was it like?"

"Okay..."

"I wish I was you!" Lily said, I started to think about what she said. So what, I talked to Beetee, if I go into the games, he'll know me! I picked up the soot filled bag and walked out of the factory, she stopped for a minute and sighed. "Taking bags of soot from the factories would be alot more easy if we could just have a machine to put the soot bags in and melt them, then maybe we could use them, other then just putting back in an old house that will most likely go up in flames!" I hiss, picking up the bag again. "And how would that work, my dear?" I stop at thet voice. Why? why is it always Beetee who asks me random things. I turn around and see two black eyes looking into my own. How would it work? I think a little bit before smiling.

"Well, you could have a heat machine where you put the bags in and then melt them, and as we know, soot becomes hot when melted, it's like 12's coal dust! it becomes watery when melted, then if we kept it hot, we could use it to heat our houses, much better then oil!" I say, hopping he'd get what I'm trying to say.

"You know, Wiress, that is very good..." Beetee smiled and laughed a little. "If you want I can bring it up?" He asked. I can't believe this, Beetee, the Beetee wants to use something I came up with! It's a dream come true!

"Sure - sure." I say. Here goes my talking again... "Lovely." Beetee said. "You know Wiress, you're smart, much smater then alot of other girls I've met." Beetee says, smiling. "What are you doing carring soot bags around? you should be making things for the factories!" Beetee says loudly, I smile shyly. "I don't think anyone would want me to make things - I'm - I'm not best-" Beetee cuts me off. "Wiress, you're better then the best, trust me, I've seen girls your age, what are you? 19-"

"17..." I say slowly. What's that I see in his eyes, pain?

"Right...17, he said looking down a little. "I remember being 17..." he said and looked away. "Wiress, I want you to help me make this, it will help with the soot, and no houses will go up in flames!" Beetee says, smiling again. "What you say?" He asked

I can't believe this, my day just keeps geting more and more lucky. "Sure..." I say smiling. I remember him, I remember his games, I remember hoping he'd come home. "Lovely..." Beetee said. I only now see how close I'm standing from him, I could kiss him...

"We'll start work on monday, you know where my house is right?" Beetee said, I nod slowly. Yes, it's easy, it's the one at the end. "I'll see you then..." Beetee said, taking out his notebook and putting something down. I see him looking under his glasses at me and smile. My face must be as red as it can get... "Lily!" I shout running back inside. "Guess what..." I say, cutting myself off as I see a fly flying around. "What?" Lily asks, hitting my arm lightly. "I'm going to be working with...Beetee..." I say, the words only not sinking in. _I'm working with Beetee, I'm working with a guy who I could call my mentor, not for the games! but for this work. I'm working for Beetee! _"Oh, my wires!" Lily said. "I'm so happy for you!" Lily said, running off, most likely to tell the others.

But something is still pulling at my heart.


	3. (3) I'm working with Beetee!

**Skipping to monday!**

* * *

I was lying in my bed, my eyes still closed, but I was awake. I opened my black eyes, no one could really see if I was up or not. I slowly turned to look at my old clock. "10..." I said to myself. Today I would be going to Beetee's house to work on the machine, I hope this goes well.

I jump out of bed and look into my closet, pulling out a grey top and some black jeans. I pull them on and do my hair, then I look around the room. "Where is it?" I whsierp to myself, I push a small box open and smile. I pull out a small golden wire, I pull up my hair and put the wire around it. "I must look werid like this..." I say to myself, walking to the kitchen. "Hello Cord." I say looking around for my brother. "Morning Wiress!" Cord calls, putting down a bowl of cereal. "What's with the get up with morning?" Cord asked, pointing to my hair. "I have a new job..." I say, I forgot to tell him... "Really, working where?" Cord asks, satrting to drink some tea. "Working with Beetee make a machine!" I say, looking as my brother's mouth drops open. "You're working with Beetee?" He said, not believing it. "Yes, he liked my idea." I say starting to open the door. Beetee had asked me to be at his house at 11. "Well, you have a good time..." Cord says, going back to drinking his cold tea. "Will do!" I called

I walk down the sooty path, taking each step with a shy smile. People wave to me saying 'well done!' I jst nod, did everyone know?

Soon I come to his house, I pull up my hand and knock on the door. "It's open." I push the door open and see Beetee sitting looking at a notebook. "Hello my dear." He said looking up. "Take a seat, we need to think about this. Want a drink?" He asked. "No, I'm fine," I say, taking a seat next to him. "Right, so this soot melting machine, how would we heat it?" Beetee asked

We talked for hours about how we would do this, we put down notes, made little pics of what it would look like. When Beetee would be putting something down, I would some times look at him, just for a minute, his black hair is so much like mine, his eyes, well, black, like mine... "Wiress?" Beetee said, waving a hand by my face. "Huh - oh, sorry - I was..."

"Daydreaming?" Beetee said laughing lightly.

"Yes - Daydreaming..." I say smiling. "Wiress, would you like me to walk you home?" He asked, I looked up and saw that it was dark outside. How long have I been here! "Yes, that would be lovely." I say slowly, picking up my bag. Beetee opened the door and stepped out, I followed him and we walked back to my old, little house. "Well - this, is - my - my house." She said, pushing open the door a little bit. "I better be getting back, so, Wiress, I'll see you at 11?" He said, I nodded, He smiled and nodded. "See you then." Beetee said, walking slowly down the path. He seemed a little upset about something, was it something I did? most likely...I sigh and walk into the house. "Hello Wiress!" Cord called from the kitchen, I smiled and called back softly. "Hello, Cord." Without anymore words I pick up my bag again and walk back into my bedroom, putting my bag onto the bed, then it hit me

The Hunger Games were starting next month...

* * *

**This is mostly just a filler, I couldn't really think of what to have here...But! next time we will be skipping a month(I know you all must hate me for doing that...) and we will get to the Hunger games ^^ I bet everyone kinda already knows who's going in...but hey!**

**Dusty**


	4. (4) The Reaping

_The Reaping. _I can't believe it's today. I look at the sky, it's a light blue-grey, I can feel a storm coming. "Wires? You up yet." Cord called me with his nickname for me. _Wires. _Very joyful. "Yes..." I call back softly. "Good, we have to go in an hour!" He called back, I sigh and arise from my peaceful bed, it didn't look very sleeped in, most likely coz I didn't sleep much, I went to bed around six AM, trying to fix up my light, it blow a few nights ago. I sigh and get out of bed, bitting my lip ever so softly. My black hair was messed up from tossing and turning in the few hours of sleep I had gotten. I whip the sleep from my eyes and stand up, risky thing to do, I sigh and use my wall to help me along, soon I'm standing at my small - well - more like tiny dresser, I look inside and roll my eyes, I do have a Reaping dress. Not the most nice of things, and Lily's dresses are so much nicer. I sigh and pull out the dusty old, black dress, I don't know if it was always black, or if it just fell into soot and no one wanted to try and make it look 'new' again. I pull it on and do my hair, it's a nightmare, but I guess I should try and look nice - for Beetee - wait! Stupid brain! I pull on my hair until it's straight, then I pull it up into a pony-tail and put my small golden wire around it - I guess you could call it a token - No, Wiress, you are talking like you'll get picked...It won't be you...Right.

_No It will be you. _Somewhere in my brain a little voice tells me. _How could you say that! _I shout back into my head. _I don't know? you do have 20 slips in this year. _And? I've had way more before!

"Wiress?" Cord calls me. "I'm - I'm coming," I say, I could tell by his voice, that it was time to go, I never have any food on Reaping day.

Soon we get to the square, parked full of small kids crying coz it's their first Reaping, or older kids laughing and smiling coz it's their last. I sigh and look at some of them, until a hand is placed on my back. "Only two more, sis." Cord said softly. "This one, then next year's and then, you're free." He said softly. Cord was already 25, and as soon as I turn 18, then he can move out of the house and find a new home with his girlfriend/wife, I sigh and nod, as Lily runs over, Cord smiles one last time, beore walking off to find Abby, most likely. "Only two more years Wiress..." Lily said, pushing me into the girls bit. I sigh as Soot greyflower walks onto the stage, she's the escout for 3, I sigh, she's not much to be happy about, always so colourful and joyful, I roll my eyes as I see her smiling and talking. I black her out and look at the mentors. _There's Beetee, and there's Dolly._ Ya we only have two, but we are a weak District, not much to look at, only really know about wires and things. But before I know it, Soot is pulling out the slip for the girls name. "Not me..." I whisper softly, but it's too late, she's already reading it.

"Wiress Coil!"

My mouth drops open and my world goes upside down, but I'm already being pushed out by Lily. I slowly start walking by myself, looking down but making sure I don't do anything weird, this is on live TV! I walk up and take a look at Beetee and Dolly, Beetee's eyes are huge and behind his glasses, I can see him fighting back tears, but Dolly is just sitting their, looking at me like I'm meat, not human. I stop and look out at the people, Lily is just looking at me like a lost puppy, waiting for me to go and pick her up and hug her, I sigh as the boy's name is called out

"Day Missingwing!"

I look at the boys as my eyes fall on a black haired boy, he's tall, big and looks like he could kill me with just a small push. Before I know it, Soot is asking us to shake hands, I look up at Day and see that he's holding out his hand, I hold out mine and we shake hands slowly. "Give it up for the tributes for the 66th Hunger games!" I'm one of them...I'm a tribute, I'm being sent to my death.

Ladies and gentlemen, I am going to die.


	5. (5) The window has electricity in it?

**Okay I saw I made a VERY big mistake last time with the date of the games! It says 66th, I ment it to be 56th! sorry!**

* * *

No_ one came...Not Lily, Not Abby, Not my brother..._I sat there, feeling like a no-one, I could hear people in Day's cell/room. I shake my head and get up when the door opens. Two peacekeepers wait for me and I go with them, not saying a word.

Soon we get to the train and I'm pushed in by Day. "Get a move on." He said, rolling his eyes and walking in, I look down and fight back crying. _You're in the Hunger Games, your mentor is most likely going to be Dolly or Beetee..._Beetee...I sigh and bite my lip, hard, until I feel blood in my mouth. This won't do, no, this won't do at all.

I push by into a smaller cart. "Hello, Wire." I look up to see Soot standing in the doorway. "It's Wiress." I say softly. "Yes, yes, Wiress Coil!" Soot said smiling brightly, I feel like I should just nod, but I can't even bring myself to do that. "Well, I showed Day where his room was, now, come with me!" She said with a joyful smile, walking by me down the hallway. I didn't even see I had come this far...I turn around and follow her, my eyelids were dropping and all I wanted to do was sleep. _Yes, sleep, maybe this was all a dream - a nightmare._ Soon I come to a stop by Soot, she pushes a door open and waves her hands for me to go in, I make a note to roll my eyes and walk in. There I stand, in a room that's not my own. "Right, here's your room! for the night!" Soot shouts, before closing the door and walking away. I sigh and mutter something to myself I wouldn't want to put into words and fall onto the bed. My hair is still being put up with my small golden wire, I pull it out, most likely taking a few of my hairs with it and sit upright on the bed.

For hours on end I sit on my bed and play with my wire, it's the only thing from home I have, the only thing I have to remember. It must be around 6 PM when I stop and look out the window, only to jump back onto my bed. "Oh my wires!" I say lowly, but loudly, blowing on my now burnt hand. "Electricity..." I say softly, picking up my wire and hitting the window with it. I jump back again as the electricity goes into the wire and onto my already burnt hand. For the next hour I try and work out how they did it. When I think I just got it a knock comes from the door. "Wiress! It's dinner time!" Dolly. It had to be Dolly! I hiss to myself and nod, I know she can't see me so I just say. "Coming..." And open the door, to find nothing, I sigh and close my door slowly, walking down to the dinner cart.

When I walk in I take a seat next to Beetee, as it's the only one open. Everyone is already deep into talking and asking things. I look up t see Beetee blinking at me - no - my hand. "Wiress, what happen to your hand?" Beetee asks, as soon as he does everyone turns to me and looks at my burnt hand. "Umm...the window." I say softly

"Has electricity in it." Beetee says blinking. "Didn't you tell her!" He shouts, looking at Soot.

"Must have forgotten..." Soot says, rolling her eyes.

"Silly thing shouldn't go messing around with electricity..." Dolly mutters, glaring at me.

"Dolly, did you say something..." Beetee says, standing up slowly and, I think I can hear him lightly growling. "Wiress here has made many more things then the lot of you put together!" Beetee shouts, pulling me up from my chair and dragging me out the room.

"Sorry about that." Beetee says, looking under his classes at me, I smile and nod. "It's fine..." I say, letting him drag me along, until we stop by a door, he opens it and drags me into the bathroom, turning on the water and pushing my hand in. "It will hurt for a minute, but you need to make sure you do this." He muttered, looking down at me. I nod as I feel a small pain in my hand, I bite my lip to try and keep the pain away from my hand. Beetee shous off the water and pulls out my hand, drying it and then smiling. "I'm so sorry Wiress..." He muttered. "About...?" I ask him, looking up. "About, you being here..." He whispered. "I wish I could have stopped all of this." Beetee added, I just smile and nod. "It's fine..." I whisper, before walking out of the room after him and then out of the room, back into the hallway and down to the cart again. I look inside and see that everyone is gone and blink at Beetee. "There in the TV cart, most likely looking at the recaps of the Reaping." He tells me, pushing up his glasses and looking under them, I nod and walk around the table, and into the next cart. I blink as I see how dark it is, before I see a few people and a huge, TV. I sigh and sit down on a chair.

The TV is loud and I hate it, but I guess I should take note...I look up and blink a few times. "Milly Redwall!" It's d-4, I sigh as I see a tall and skinny girl walk up, her face looks upset, but her eyes...you can see how deadly they are. "May Greenlaw!" I look at a tall boy, coming up to stand by the girl, he must be about 18...I'm dead. I block out everything until we get to d-6. "Tealeaf Sparks!" A small girl steps out, she must only be about 15, but she is so tiny! "No!" I hear someone on the TV shout. "Tealeaf!" They pull back to see a woman shouting and crying, but then something happens. "Wait!" A smaller girl shouts. "I volunteer!" She says, coming to stand by the girl. She not even 13...She's 12, how could they... "Very well..." The guy says, I didn't catch his name. "Come here, what's your name."

"Willow, Willow Lockheart..." My eyes go wide and I look around the room, everyone has there mouth dropped open, and I see that Dolly has tears in her eyes. "Willow, Lockheart everyone!" The man shouts, and I block out the rest...Willow Lockheat is Lily Lockheart's kid...Lily Lockheart won the games a few years ago...Oh my wires...

I sigh and look around the room, only to see someone sitting next to me, I know who it is, but I look up anyway. Beetee is sitting next to me, his eyes are looking at the TV, but I can't help but look at him. _Why does he have to be so cute..._

* * *

**Well, I'm happy at how that turned out! Anyway! Would anyone mind if I skipped to the games you think? I can't really think of much more for them to do, maybe meet some of the mentors? I don't know. I have alot of things planned for when the games are over *Evil smile* But would anyone mind skipping to the games? Or do you want me to try and do all the things up to the games!? Up to you guys! Until next time!**

**Dusty!**


	6. (6) Goodnight Beetee

**Hi guys, so I think we'll be skipping to the games, coz I really can't think of how to do some things! Hope you all don't mind!**

**tjtreader - Wiress is 17 and Beetee is around 25-27 I guess!**

**Note:This will jump from Wiress to Beetee! when you see this **W** it means It's Wiress's Pov **B** Means Beetee's POV!**

* * *

**W**

_Todays the day, well now is now!_ I think to myself as the tube slowly goes up. My eyes are blinded as soon as it stops, I look around, the others are up as well, and seem to have the same thing. I blink a few times and fully find out where I am. I'm in a...town? A small grey town, with houses, but no people, just us...Anyway the clock's ticking!

10...9...8...7...6...5..4..3...

What do I do...run for it, or get something, wait - what is there - I look around and spot a backpack, lying not too far from me, I'll have to get that...

2...1...0...

I run at high speed at the backpack, picking it up and running around the other people, fighting, killing, and dying. I jump back when an arrow comes my way and turn around, running and jumping away from the others. I run around one of the houses and stop, I blink a few times before standing back up and looking around the house, I can see Willow, and Day, but I'm not their allies. No one wanted me as an ally. I sigh and keep walking. The town is a grey old thing, makes me think of d-3, then it hits me, this is a town, so, where is everything? I blink and start to walk up a path, is this is anything like d-3, then this is where poeple live who win. I smile when I see all the bigger houses, I smile and run up to the last one, that if this was d-3, this one would be Beetee's! I try to open the door a few times but then sigh.

_Locked..._

I open my backpack and find nothing of use really, so I take it to myself to look around, I find a small rock and try to break the lock, but no use, that's when something hits me, wire, the small golden wire, Maisey! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I undo my hair and pull on the bow she had put in, before pulling at the small golden wire in my hair, I undo the wire and take it out. I pick the lock on the door and push it open, before walking into the bitingly cold house, I blink a few times in the darkness and close the door, opening my backpack and pulling out a small light, I smile and turn it on, looking around the rest of the house, I blink a few times and make my way into what I think is the living room, I sigh when the coldness of the place hits me. My body needs a rest, but I can't give it one...Oh. "What do I do, Beetee, what do I do." Only then do I hear my voice, and know, I said that outloud...

**B**

I sit behind the small PC, looking at Wiress, my head hurts and my eyes are asking to drop, but I won't let them. "Come on, honey..." I whisper, forgetting about Dolly sitting next to me. Day is on the run from killing a few of the kids, but I know, jsut know he won't live to see the next sunrise. "Come on Day!" I hear Dolly shout at the PC next to me, I roll my eyes and keep an eye on Wiress, the Careers are on the look out for anyone in the houses. I blink a few times when I see what house she's in, mine, she's in my house, well not MY house, but the last house, in 3, my house is te last house, but why? does she feel safe in it? then my ears pick up a sound coming from her lips. "_What do I do, Beetee, what do I do." _I shudder a littl bit, why is she asking me?

I can feel the tears behind my glasses, I don't want Dolly to see me crying, I don't want my mentor to see me crying! I sound like a little kid, one who just lost their mother when playing, but that's how I feel. "Do what you're heart tells you to do..." I whisper, blinking back the tears, but I can feel a loney one fall from my eyes, I know she can't hear me, but she thinks outloud, she will know...she will know.

**W**

I sit down on the cold floor and put my head in my hands. _What I would give to have Beetee here..._Why am I thinking like this! Why am I thinking about him, of all the people, I should be thinking of Lily, and Cord, not my mentor. But then it hits me, I do need Beetee, I need to think outloud, I always do, but, did he hear me?

The night passes on and on, before I see a small light come up in the sky, and faces come up. Then I see it, Day, I blink a few times before really seeing it, he died, he was killed, great! The next girl I see makes me want to cry, Willow, she was killed, little 12-year-old Willow, Lily must be heartbroken...her own kid, she had to mentor and see die!

I can feel the tears fall from my eyes, but I know the Careers are likely looking for people, right now, at the dead of night, I feel my eyes dropa and I pick up my backpack, walking up to the rooms, I have only seen once, when Beetee showed me where all the rooms were. I walk down the hallway, and see a door, I push it open and smile, if this was d-3. this would be Beetee's room, I look around, but don't spot a bed, in a way, I knew I woulsn't see one. I sigh and walk to the vert darkest shadow and sit down. "Maybe my dreams will help me tonight..." I whisper into the endless dark. "Goodnight, Cord, goodnight Lily, goodnight Dolly...goodnight Beetee..."

* * *

**Ya, this is mostly a filler, I couldn't think of how to start, so I just made her think about Beetee! LOL Anyway, I'll try and put everything a little better next time!**

**Dusty!**


	7. (7) Lets meet May and Milly

**I'm so happy at how everyone is liking my little story ^^**

* * *

**W**

I awake to the sound of laughing outside, but who is it...who could be laughing. I slowly get up and put my ear to the wall. "She didn't see it coming!" I hear a girl's voice call.

"Ya, silly little thing!" I hear a male voice then say.

"Great, now, May. All we need to find is that little girly from 3, then we can hunt down the ones from 7 and 9, then one of us will die, and then the other gets out!" The girl calls again, I can guess that it's Milly, and the boy, May.

"Ya, I bet she's in one of the houses here!" May shouts, running into...the house, I'm in...Oh my wires!

"I'll look uptop!" Milly shouts. I look around the room and run back into the shadows. The door flys open and Milly stands with a bow in her hand. "Can't hide from me, 3, I know you're in here...I saw you run in here last night..." She says, holding the bow up to the shadows where I am.

"Yes, I'm..." I cut myself off and blink, standing up and holding the knife I had found in my backpack.

"So, ready to die?" Milly asks, her face shows a hard look, and her bow is up to my head.

"No...I'm not, I'm not leaving this world, just yet, and thanks, but I plan on getting out..." I say, smiling and holding up my kinfe, but it was humming, the knife had my golden wire around it, the humming came from the knife and I smiled more.

"Now, now, 3...I have a bow." Milly says, backing up, as if she really is a little scared.

"Yes, but I have electricity..." I whisper, following her across the room. "And I have people waiting for me at home..." I say a little louder. "I have my mentor, my brother, my friends and my work..." She whispered.

"I have my boyfriend." Milly says.

"Ya, well I hope you said goodbye to him!" I say loudly, pulling up my knife, but what she doesn't know, won't...well, will kill her.

Milly's eyes grow wide and she jumps back into the big window, but a sound breaks the room loudly, and her shouts for help slowly go lower and lower. Just like on the train...the window had electricity in it. I look down at the body of Milly. "What have I done..." I say lowly, before the door flys open.

"Milly!" I look up to see May standing over Milly with a heart breaking look. "You killed her...!" He shouts at me

"No, electricity did, just like it will you..." I say. I pull up my knife and send it into his heart, he shouts loudly for a girl named 'Emma' but his shout is only met by death.

I look down at the two bodies lying on the floor helpless. I drop to the floor and pull the knife out of the boy's heart, and drop it to the floor, and whisper the only name, man, mentor...lover? I want to be with, right now. "Beetee..."

**B**

I look on at the PC, blinking. D-3 had become the hot spot this year, and man of the others were around me, looking at the small girl, sobbing on the ground of the house she was calling a home for the time being. "She killed them both..." Lily lockheart says behind me. "I just like this girl, more and more..." She whispers, Milly and May had killed both Day and Willow. "_Beetee..._" I can feel my eyes start to water, why would she say my name, is it maybe, coz I killed in my games like she did, she thinks she knows how I feel...maybe she does, but why, still, why would she say MY name.

Dolly is sitting next to me, she can see the tears falling down my cheeks. "Well, you gonna help her, lover-boy?" Dolly says, hitting my arm lightly. "She made that thing to kill anyone who came to the house!" She said, poitning at the window. "She found the things, she amde it, Beetee, send her some things and you could be bringing this girl home!" Dolly says loudly, everyone nods and smiles at me, I sigh and get up, looking at a smaller PC where it shows things you can buy. I start looking into it and smile when I find what I'm looking for, I blink at how much, I know I can use it, so I do, I send down some more wire, a battery, and some other things. "Now, I hope she sees that coming down from the sky.." He muttered, sitting back down and looking at the broken girl on the floor of the house...She's so lovely...

**W**

Soon I pull myself together and looka t the bodies next to me, I know the hovercraft can't get to them in a house, so I take everything away from them, and pull May up, going down and walking out the open door, putting him down on the ground and walking back to get Milly.

Soon both of them are gone, I look around and try to think of who we have left...boy from 8...girl from 9...boy from 1...Just as I think this I hear a shout and turn my head. "No, don't!" I hear someone shout, it's a girl's voice and as soon as I'm up and ready to help, she's dead, I feel my eyes water and know I have to get out...I have too, for Day, and Willow! I sigh and look at where it came from, thinking of lgoing over to it, before something falls from the sky right next to me.

I fall to the ground and pick it up, opening it up slowly, and as soon as I do I smile. My eyes are alight with a black fire, a battery is now lying next to me, as well as other things and wire. "Thank you Beetee..." I say softly, before running back inside to start on my NEW plan...

* * *

**So...May and Milly are dead, huh? did you think I'd have them being the last?! Never, lol, anyway, next time will be when she has her plan, and gets out...! So, until next time!**

**Dust...**


	8. (8) My new plan

**tjtreader **- **Wiress, boy from 1, and boy from 9 ^^I made a mistake last time by saying '7' I ment it to be '8' for the girl, and she was killed last time :3 so 3 are left!**

* * *

**W**

I slowly open the window, I still had it on, but it was low, so it only hurt a bit. The night air flooded in, I had been up for hours, working on my new plan, I was going home...I was gonna get home!

I undid my gold wire, shutting off the power from the window and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I bit my lip and started working again, I had a few battery's, some old wire and a lighter, most likely one of the most needed things was in my hand now, the lighter.

I coughed as the cold night air hit me in the face, I knew where the two buys were, and I knew they used to be allies. I pulled at my jacket, coughing once more before I keep going, leaving th safe heaven of the house I had called home...

I walked into the moonlit town, well, I hope that it was moonlight. I kept walking, blinking back the rain that had started to fall, or maybe it was tears? Why would I be crying? is it maybe coz I just really started to think of how I am about to kill to humans, how I have already killed two humans?

I get to the small house in the town, it's small and has a light on in it, it's still night, and I know this is where the boy from 9 is staying, I bite my lip and start to open the door, I blink as the light hits my eyes, I walk into the house and up into a room, before walking out of it again, he's asleep on a small bed in the room. So how come in the bigger houses you don't get beds and here you do! I sigh again before walking back into the room. All the years of walking around 3 at night really pay off. I bite my lip until I feel blood in my mouth, but I don't stop biting it, I start to put the wire around the bed, and then I put the battery on the end of it and put my small gold wire into it, I push the wire into a switch and look at the boy, before flipping it.

A powerful shout fills the air as the electricity flows into the bed with the boy in it, my blood starts to boil as the shouts go lower and lower. "Just kill me!" The shout was loud and upsetting. I pull out the wire and the bed stops, leaving only a boy, who is asking for his death. "Just kill me..." He begged.

"What's...your name?" I ask him, walking over with the knife in my hand.

"Harry, my name's Harry!" He said, the pain I could hear in his voice was killing me.

"I'm sorry, you will not have died in vain..." I whisper to the boy. I push the knife down into the boy's heart, he nods before I hear the sound that shows his death.

I feel the tears in my eyes as I drop to the floor. My hands have blood over them, and I drop the knife next to me.

A few hours pass and sunlight comes in the window, I wake with dried blood on my hands, and blink. Somehow, the boy's body is gone and I am the only one in the room, only me and my brain...

Soon I am on the move again, I know where the boy from 1 is, and then it really hit me. We're the only ones left...

**B**

I blink my eyes open as I look at the PC still, I have not been to sleep for two days, I couldn't sleep with Wiress being so close to freedom...I couldn't. Wiress had done well with her trap, but she had broken down, again, I remember my first kill, how I had hidden away from the others in a nearby tree. Only then to find out a few days later that Dolly had sent me some things to help me win. And I had killed to win, jsut like Wiress is doing right now...

She's walking into te small forest at the end of the town, the guy from 1 is housing in a tree not far from it. I'm trying to think of what she's planing, she has wire, a battery, and a lighter. Then I got it...very nice, I smile a little and my eyes are not even asking for sleep anymore, today is the day. One is getting out, and it will be Wiress!

I bite my lip and push my glasses up, my eyes locking on the small girl walking in the woods now, I can't take my eyes away from her, and believe me, it's not just coz I'm her mentor...

Wiress is doing very well, in the passed hour she has started to set up, lucky that boy is a hard sleeper. Wiress is pulling the wire around the tree, and is putting a battery on it, I can see what she's doing, and I wish I had, had her brain in my games!

Soon it is noon and the boy is starting to wake up. "Come on hon..." I whisper. "You've almost got it..."

**W**

I can hear the boy, he's awake and starting to get up. I sigh and push the wire into the battery, and then take out the lighter. "WHat the?" The boy is looking at me, I blink a few times, before I set the battery on fire. Jumping back behind a rock.

The boy has no time to think, as the battery blows up, taking the wire and the tree with it. The blow hits the rock, and pushes it back, I just out from behind it in time to get awya, but doing so I am pushed back into a nearby tree.

The blow is over and the sounds tells me he's dead, I won...I've won the hunger games...

* * *

**Okay, I know alot of that was really bad, I couldn't think of a way for Wiress to kill the last boy, but anyway, I hope you lot liked it!**

**- Dusty**


	9. (9) Soot is a bi-

**W**

I look up as a hovercraft slowly comes down and pulls me in. My hands have blood all over them and I am shaking.

"Almost back." The man shouts. Minutes later the hovercraft lands on top of the training building.

My hands are shaking as the door is pulled open and I see two black dots looking into mine. "You did it! Wiress, you did it!" Beetee says smiling as he helps me out of the hovercraft. "Yes..." I say softly, looking down at my hands. Beetee blinks and puts me down, taking out a napkin and putting it over my hands. I rub the blood away and blink at the napkin, it has blood all over it. But Beetee takes it back anyway.

Dolly is standing behind Beetee, she smiles and walks up. "We are bringing someone home!" She shouts loudly, I know she would have liked Day to come home more.

**(A/N:Time skipy X3)**

A week passed by, well, I couldn't really tell if it was a week, or more. But soon I found myself on a train again, but this time, it was not going to my death, but it was going home. _Home..._ But I was scared, would Lily still want to be my friend knowing I'd killed? Would Cord still want to call me his sister?

I blink a few times, looking out the window, not even seeing that Beetee was not sitting next to me, not until I felt his hand on mine. "Wiress?" He asked, I looked up. My mind had become a clouded place, filled with old and new things, feeling I didn't know I did, and fake things. "What...?" I asked, my talking had become much more hard to read, and Beetee had to guess what I was saying. "We're almost back." He said and pointed out the window, I blinked and I could see the smoke coming from the factories. "Home..." I whispered. "Yup...Come on, Maisey. Will want you to get ready." Beetee said, pulling me to my feet and pushing me out the room.

I open the wooded door and look at Maisey. "Hello sweetie!" Maisey says, pulling me over to a chair and sitting me down, not worrying with my team or anything, she started to do my hair and make-up. The make-up was light, and it looked like nothing I had to have on the other days, my long black hair was put up using the small gold wire I had used in the games, I remember taking it out and making sure I came out with it. Maisey lightly dusted my hair with some soot, I smiled and looked at her. "I wanted to make it look a little more jet, it's lost a bit of it's colour." Maisey told me, patting my hand and pulling me to my feet. She held out a bag and pushed me into the bathroom. "Get in that and then come out!" She called, I blinked and opened the bag, inside a fine my ragged old dress, but this time, the colours were much more black and it no longr looked ragged, I smiled and pulled the dress out of the bag, but as soon as I did, I dropped the beg and the dress at the same time.

No longer was the dress just plan black, or ragged, but it was shining, no, I don't mean, shining, I mean it looked lovely! My dress had been made again, the black colours faded as it got lower, until only a plan white lined showed, but that was not all, I put the dress aside and looked back in the bag, I took out some shoes, they were black, easy looking shoes, I nodded, I liked them. But next thing I saw in the beg made me blink a few times, just to make sure it was real. I put my hand in and pulled it out, it was a necklace, but it was made of a fine silver wire, and it had a small gem on it. I blinked at the gem, indeed it was a lovely necklace, but the gem is what I liked, it was black.

I pulled the dress on over my head and then pulled the shoes on, before putting the necklace around my neck, I blinked looking at myself. A loud knock came at the door. "Wiress, we need to go." Maisey called to me, I unlocked the door and stepped out. "Thank you..." I whispered, Maisey just smiled and pulled me out the room and down into the dinning car. Soot was standing, hitting the floor with her shoe, Dolly was reading a book and eating an apple, Beetee was still looking out the window. "There you are!" Soot shouted. At once Beetee looked away from the window and his gaze fell on me, my eyes locked with his, I didn't even try to catch what Soot said. "Wiress? Wiress! Did you hear me!" Soot shouted in my ear, I jumped and fell back, but luckly, Beetee was standing behind me, he pushed me back up and sat down in a chair. "No..." I say.

"Well, We'll be at 3 in about 20 minutes!" Soot shouted, rolling her eyes and sitting down by Dolly.

"Soot..." Beetee said, glaring at her. "It doesn't help shouting, Wiress WAS just in the games..." He said, standing up for me, yet again

"And..." Soot said, glaring at Beetee. I coughed once to show I was still in the room, but the two kept glaring at each other.

"Beetee - It's..." I get cut off when I smell smoke coming from the window.

"Fine." Beetee said and looked at the window, he sighed and pointed at something. "We're almost back." He whispered.

Soot nodded as the train stopped. "Come on, everybody! Lets give them a show!"

**B**

I. Can't. Stand. Soot! She is a bi- Sorry...I sighed when I saw the train stop, I remember when I came back from my games, my mother and father died a week after, my friends hated me, and I had noone but Dolly, and you can guess how that went...

But now I had, Wiress, now I had someone to live for. And did you see her dress, that necklace...Oh, she looks lovely. I walked to the door as the train stopped and Soot pushed by me and opened the door, the loud cheerful yells came from outside, I blinked when the door opened and some people shouted.

"Soot Greyflower!" I heard the Mayor's voice call out. Dolly and I walked out next, me looking down and Dolly waving.

"Dolly Sunwood!" the Mayor shouted. "And Beetee Techon!" I. Hate. My. Last. Name!

"Maisey Rosewell!" Maisey stepped out next and stood behind Dolly.

"And now, may I give you. Wiress Coil! Winner of the 56th Hunger games!" The Mayor called. And there she is, everyone is going wild, and I know why, her dress looks lovely in the sun and she looks...like an angle...did I just say that?

Wiress comes and stands next to me and smiles at everyone, but I can tell she wants nothing more then to go and have a rest, she's still weak from the games and I can tell she doesn't like everyone being so happy about her.

"Welcome home." A man says, I blink, that must be Cord, Wiress's brother, she told me about him and his wife/girlfriend, Abby. I smile and step aside, but Wiress seems to be lost and noone can seem to tell what she is saying. "What?" Cord says. "She said, good to be home." I tell him, he gives a nod and turns to look at me. "Thank you, for helping her come home." Cord says, shaking my hand before going to talk with a woman I'm guessing to be Abby. "Wiress!" A girl from across the people call. "Oh, Wiress, you're back!" Must be Lily, I remember seeing her that day at the factory, I smile and stay by Wiress side, telling everyone what she keeps trying to say.

The night is growing old and soon the sun is going to be up, but still alot of people are wanting to talk to Wiress, but she is becoming more and more sleepy, and her eyelids are dropping, today she would get her house, well, in around 5 hours she will. "Wiress, would you like to sleep at my house, then you can move into yours in the morning?" I ask her, when the other people go to talk to someone. Wiress just nodded and I helped her back to my house, she seems more then happy to come in, maybe coz she was thinking of being in my house when she was in the games...I still want to know why, but right now, all I care about is making sure Wiress is happy, and safe...

* * *

**Don't kill me for skipping time again! It's alot harder for me to do some things, but don't worry, i have many plots for this story!**

**- Dustpool, out!**


	10. (10) Beetee likes me!

**Yay we got to Chapters ten!**

* * *

**W**

I opened my eyes slowly, my head was hurting from talking so much and I couldn't make out where I was. I blinked a few times before seeing I was in a bed, it had grey blankets, not like my black ones. I sat up and looked around the room, it was dark, but I could see the sunlight coming in the window, I got out of the bed, this was not my room...or any rooms I had seen, but yet, I had seen this room ince before. I pushed open the door and walked down to the living room. I knew whee I was by now, I was in Beetee's house.

"Morning Wiress." A voice said from the left, I turned around and saw Beetee sitting at a table with a notepad, he pushed his glasses up and smiled. "Good night's sleep?" He asked, I nodded slowly. "Who's room..." I cut myself off, knowing he could tell what I was about to say.

"Were you sleeping in?" Beetee asked, laughing a little. "I gave you my room last night, you needed the sleep." Beetee said, going back to putting things on his notepad. "Where did..."

"I was sleeping on the couch." Beetee said, not looking up.

He gave me, his room?! What the wires... "Thank you..." I say softly, sitting down on a chair next to him and looking at his notepad. "You're welcome Wiress. Oh and you get your house today." Beetee said, putting some numbers down on the notepad.

"Oh?" I said, blinking. "What house...?" I ask. "Any house that's not taken." Beetee says. I already know what house...

In the next hours that followed Beetee and myself put down some numbers and things, we had a few things to eat, and stole flickering looks at each other when the other was not looking.

Soon I found myself in a big white - grey house, I had taken the one next to Beetee's, mostly coz I think I'd better not go close to Dolly yet, but maybe more so coz I was close to Beetee...Stop thinking about him!

The house was big, and it was not the most nice of thing to live in, really, what I wouldn't give to stay at my house again. Cord and Abby had moved into our old house, and had got married a week ago, when I was still in the games...

I had not spoken about the games to anyone yet, I didn't want to, and Beetee and Dolly could see that. I killed four people to get out alive...

Lily came over when I got my house. "Wiress!" She said, knocking on the door, I opened it and she walked in, she was a bit taller then me. "I'm so happy you're home!" Lily said, hugging me. "I didn't think you'd get out...alive." Who did?

"Well..." I say, smiling. "I did." I say and pull out a chair and sit down, Lily sits down next to me

"And I am over the moon that you did!" Lily said smiling. "Anyway...word on the block is that Beetee likes you." Lily said, laughing softly.

"Beetee? likes me!" I laughed. Is that true...?

**B**

Wiress had gone to get her house, she had taken the one next to mine. Dolly and I had gone around to welcome her, she was very happy at that, but we left before anyone came. Dolly and I sat in my house now, I was looking out the window, I could see Wiress and Lily, just. I was so busy looking out the window, that Dolly had to clap her hands by my ears before I blinked.

"What!" I asked, turning to face her.

"You didn't hear me?" Dolly asked, rolling her eyes.

"No - I was, just looking out the window..." I say.

Dolly laughs and shakes her head. "So, is IT true!" Dolly says loudly.

"What's true?" I ask her, looking around and planning how to get out.

"That YOU like Wiress." Dolly said, smiling slyly at me. "I do not..." I say, trying to make myself believe it more then her... "So, you letting her sleep in YOUR bed last night, was, nothing? You have like 5 other rooms she could have been sleeping in!" Dolly says mockingly

"The other rooms don't have beds in them..." She'll know that's a lie, all the rooms in every house here, has a bed...

"Ya, right..." Dolly said, smiling. "The word on the block is that you like Wiress, and now, I know it's true!" Dolly said, laughing. She. Truely. Is. Evil

But...could it be true?

* * *

**You didn't think I'd have them both in the bed, did you...? A little too weird for somene who just won the games! Anyway, R&R, the next few Chapters will mostly be fillers!**

**- Dusty!**


	11. (11) My first kiss

**Sorry if I don't update some times, I'm working on this other story as well...and it just happens to be about Beetee...**

* * *

**W**

The cold night breeze meets me as I awake from my nightmare, the days are getting colder, and that could mean only a few things. One, 3 is never very warm, so when it's cold, it's really cold. Two, the Victory Tour. It's coming closer and closer with every night waking of nightmares...

The nightmares, I have not had a good night's sleep for days, the only place I had a good night's sleep when I came back, was at Beetee's house. Tonight's nightmare was about snow, and May and Milly...and Day. I hold onto my blankets, my eyes wide with fear and upset from that dream - no, nightmare - must remember it's name...

I sit up and get out of bed, not wanting to go back to sleep yet, well not here, not in this room. I walk down to the livingroom and sit down, looking at the clock on my wall. 3 AM? I sigh deeply and make my way to the kitchen, taking out a glass and turning on the tap. The slow water comes out into the glass and I drink it down, before resting my hed on my hands. I stop to wonder if Dolly or Beetee have nightmares, they must, right?

My eyes are not closing, nor do I think they will anytime soon. I make my way to the door and open it, stepping out of my house and closing the door. I look over at Beetee's house and stop short. Alot of the lights are on, but surly, he's not awake? at this hour...

I walk across to Beetee's house and carelessly look in the window. _I feel like stalker..._I push the thought away and look inside, what I see next, scars the living day lights out of me.

"I didn't!" Beetee says, backing up to a wall, holding up his hands. "We say you did, Techon." A Peacekeeper says. But he doesn't look like a Peacekeeper, and if he is one, he's not from around here, nor is the other one. "I didn't do anything!" Beetee shouts/whispers, most likely trying to keep his voice low. "Really, Techon? How can we believe that you didn't?" The Peacekeeper says again. "You've just got to believe me! Why would I fake anything like that! and really why would I even do that!" Beetee says loudly. "We don't know...start an uprising? Techon people could be dead if you don't tell us..." An uprising? Beetee Techon! Ha they're making me laugh. "I'm telling you, I didn't do anything-" Before Beetee could finish, a hand comes to his nose and he falls back onto the floor. "Leave him. We'll be back, Techon, now you better keep this down low - or that little friend of yours, could be next..." The Peacekeeper says, before pushing the other guy out of the house.

I go low to the ground so they don't see me, my eyes wide. Why would they think Beetee was trying to start an uprising? I blink a few times and get up when I no longer hear their voices, getting to my feet and looking in the window again. Beetee is sitting on the floor, his hands ove his eyes, like he messed something up or something.

Very slowly I make my way around his house, making no sound as I do so, I push open the door to his house, luckly I know It's open, I step inside and look at Beetee. "Beetee?" I whisper. His head shoots right up, but he calms when he sees it's just me. "Oh, hello Wiress." He says, blinking behind his glasses and holding his hand over his nose. But one look from my face and h takes away his hand. "I'm so sorry if I woke you..." He muttered.

"No, it's fine, I was already awake." I say, walking over to him and holding out my hand.

"Nightmares?" He asks, taking my hand and standing up. Even if many people in 3 are small, he's still taller then me.

"Yes..." I said, my hand starting to shake. "Well, will you be okay?" Beetee asks softly, I look up at him and put my hands on my hips. "Will _I_ Be okay, Beetee, have you even seen yourself." I ask, smiling at him. "Well, I know my nose is bleeding." Beetee says, taking out a napkin and whipping away the blood and putting it away. "It was bleeding." I say, smiling a little more. "Was." Beetee says, laughing a little bit. "Come on, Beetee, you need to rest, I'll take you to bed." I say softly, taking his hand. "No..." Beetee says, putting his head to the side and looking up. "Yes." I say, pulling him along too his bedroom.

Once at the door I open it and lead him in, not turning on the light, it's more easy to see. "Bed." I say, pointing at his bed. "No." He says still being stubborn. "Yes..." I say, smiling.

"No..." Beetee says, his voice is now filled with a playful sound, almost daring me to make him.

"Yes, Beetee, time for bed." I say, making my voice sound playful and daring as well, I point at the bed.

"Still...no." Beetee says, walking closer up to me and putting his head down.

"You mean, yes." I say, pushing him back onto his bed, yet I didn't know he was holding my hands, so I come down on top of him.

"Still no." Beetee laughs, putting his face ever so closer to mine.

"Yes-" I don't get to finish what I was about to say as I feel a hot pair of lips meet mine. Without thinking I kiss him back, not wanting this too end, but all good things have to...Beetee and I both pull away at the same time, our eyes locked on each other. "Wiress, I'm so sorry, I don't know _what_ over me." Beetee says, pushing away some of my hair that had fallen into his face.

"No, it's okay..." I find myself whispering, only now really seeing that I'm on top of him. I cough and stand up, but Beetee is still holding my hand. "Maybe...I - I should - go..." I say, but he doesn't let go. "Stay." Beetee doesn't say the word aloud, but mouths it, as if, if he were to say it, then it would come out as something more. He drops my hand, asking me what I want to do, but I can't help myself and take hold of it again. "Okay..." I mouth back, blinking, he gets up and leads be around the bed, his soft hand drops mine and he gets in. I follow him in, lying down in the blankets. My hand finds his again, but before I know it, I'm in his arms, as if holding onto dear life, Beetee hugs me, and I think I can just hear him whisper, but I can't make out what he is saying, not at all, but I don't care, I hug him back and my eyes start to close, maybe for once, I can sleep without a worry or a nightmare...

* * *

**Making that made me cry... R&R**


	12. (12) DOLLY!

**W**

The next morning I wake up to find warm arms around me, and for a minute, I wonder whos, then it his me, last night I walked over to Beetee's house, and two Peacekeepers were beating him up, when they left, I went in and helped Beetee to bed, he was being stubborn, but then...he kissed me, Beetee Techon, kissed me!

So Lily was right, Beetee does like me, or was it just a one time thing, just something crazy that happened by mistake. No it couldn't be, or I wouldn't be in this bed, in Beetee's house...with Beetee - wires that sounded wrong.

I hear him mutter something, and I wonder if he's awake. The room is lit by the soft yellow sunlight coming from the window, and by that I could guess it's around 7 or 8 in the morning, Beetee doesn't have a clock in his room. Smart. I roll my eyes and hear someone laughing, I turn around to see Beetee has his glasses on and a playful smile. "You were awake all along..." I say, rolling my eyes. "Why, yes my dear, I was awake all along, gazing at _you_." Beetee says, before poking my nose, I smile at him. "When did you wake up?" Beetee asks me, sitting up and pushing his ill-fitting glasses into place. "You haven't got a clock in your room, so I don't..." "Know." He says and smiles. "It's about 8." He says.

"Oh?" I ask him, how would he know that.

Beetee laughs and stands up, walking over to where the window is, he points at the floor and I get up, walking over to him. "This is how I know." He said, pointing at the floor, I look at it and see that he has made pen marks, with times and things. "I just mark off where the sun is at a time, it's my clock." He says and blinks at me.

"Wow." I say, looking at where the sun is now, it's around 8:30. "Want some tea?" Beetee asks, holding out his hand. "Okay." I say, taking his hand, he opens the door and we walk down to the kitchen, talking about some things, but then Beetee stops, and I blink at him, I follow his gaze and my own eyes grow wide.

_Dolly..._

**B**

So there I am, standing with Wiress, just walked down to the kitchen with her, from my bedroom, holding her hand, and there is, Dolly Sunwood, sitting at the table with a knowing smile. Hell just broke into the world...

"Hello, you two..." Dolly says in a sickingly sweet voice, how much I feel like hitting her right now...

"Hello, Dolly." I mutter.

"So, I go to Wiress's house, wondering how she is, find her not there and come here, sit here for five minutes, and then see Beetee Techon and Wiress Coil, walk into the kitchen, holding hands...I wonder what happened last night..." Dolly says, the smile still on her face.

I was about to say something when Wiress stepped up. "I couldn't sleep last night, I came over here, and found that Peacekeepers were beating Beetee up...nothing happened, he let me sleep in one of the rooms for the night." She says. _I just love this girl, more and more..._

"Don't believe that." Dolly says, pushing to cups of tea over to two chairs on the other side of the table, Wiress sits down and starts to drink her tea, I sit down as well and bite down on my lip hard, waiting until I feel blood in my mouth to stop. I pick up my tea and start to drink it, it's cold, thankfully. Dolly knows I like cold tea.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you both about the Victory Tour." Dolly says, the smile now replaced by a hard look and her voice back to her old - I want to kill myself - sound. "The only thing that they are talking about in the capitol, is you two." She says, drinking her tea. I look over at Wiress and found her blinking, she's not following... "You mean about two people, who both won the hunger games." I say.

"No, about you _two._ Hell to any of this! They want you both together!" Dolly said loudly, looking at us. "The Tour is in a few weeks, and all I've been hearing is that they want something, something that's not gonna go well." Dolly says, looking at me and Wiress. "Beetee you know what they do if they don't get what they want." Dolly says, looking at me. "And I plan to never give it to them..." I say, drinking some tea to try and calm myself down. "Dolly what you're saying is they want me and Beetee together? I think we get it..." Wiress hisses, I look at her and smile. _Firey and lovely..._

"I don't believe you both..." Dolly says, hitting her head on the table. "People could be DEAD when this is over! People you both care about!" Dolly says loudly. "Dolly I have no-one left for me, Gear is dead, Jenny is dead, Melt is dead, my bloody Mother and Father are dead! And I plan to make sure Wiress's keeps everyone she loves!" I shout at Dolly, then I see my mistake...

"Beetee, you still have people left! You have Wiress, you have me!" Dolly shouts at me. "I lost everyone that I ever cared about, other then you, and they planned for your death in the bloody games, you won, you lost everyone you loved! What do you think they'll do next?" She says, but before I say anything Wiress gives Dolly a hard glare. "Plan to kill Abby, Cord, and maybe Lily?" Wiress says, her voice is not rising like ours, she keeps it calm and sweet, but really, you can hear the pain behind the words. "Wiress, this life is hard, and trust me, it never gets better..." Dolly mutters, sitting back down and drinking more of her tea.

I look at Wiress and sigh. "Anyway, you two better get ready, two weeks from now, and you'll have to put on a mask, fake or not." Dolly says, looking at us both. And now I see what she is really saying.

_They want us to be in love..._

* * *

**Okay! Stay with me guys, this one is a little hard to get what's going on, but trust me...things will get better(And then it will all go bad again!)**

**Anyway, here are a few things you'll most likely see in the things to come.**

**1 Time skips (Ya...)**

**2 Death (Gotta happen)**

**3 Fake or Real?**

**4 Something you guys have most likely NEVER seen in a story abotu Wiress and Beetee X3**

**5 time skips (It's gonna skip like a few years or something, sorry...but you won't really miss much, and Beetee or Wiress will do a recap)**

**6 Married and kids?! (You'll see what I mean...)**


	13. (13) N-nightmare

**Is it not weird how alot of things in my story happen at night or just when they woke up X3? Well this is a bit of a filler...but I had to make it...**

* * *

**W**

Lightning painted the dark sky outside my window every now and then, loud thunder sounded as the night went on. The sky was clouded and no stars could be seen, nor the moon. Only a week ago I had gone to Beetee's house to find him being beaten up by Peacekeepers, only to find myself in his arms when I woke the next day. Then to find out the capitol wants us to be in love. But ain't we already? I have told myself many times that the warm kiss from Beetee's lips to mine, never happened, but when I replay it in my head, I know it did.

My eyes are dropping and my mind is being cloudy once again, telling me that sleep is welcoming me back into it.

_I find myself back in Beetee's house, the sky outside has many sparkles lighting it up, unknow to what is happening under them. The room goes dark and all the life seems to leave it, the warm room, now cold and icy. "I didn't!" A voice says from the dark growing shadows. "We say you did, Techon." A cold voice purrs loudly. "I didn't do anything!" The voice is filled with pain and upset, and I already know where my dream has taken me. "Really, Techon? How can we believe that you didn't?" The hard voice of the Peacekeeper said, looking at the man who has his body to the wall. "You've just got to believe me! Why would I fake anything like that! and really why would I even do that!" I bite hard on my lip, willing to tell myself that this voice was not Beetee's, but I could hear the pain...the love. "We don't know...start an uprising? Techon people could be dead if you don't tell us..." People could be dead...but, who? Who would be dead?_

_Dolly? Abby? Cord? Lily? I think of all the names I've heard, but then I think again...Beetee doesn't have anyone, he said it himself, he has Dolly...and he has me. Would we end up dead? "I'm telling you, I didn't do anything-" The cold fist of the Peacekeeper hits Beetee in the nose, sending him to the cold floor. "Leave him. We'll be back, Techon, now you better keep this down low - or that little friend of yours, could be next..." They mean me, I know it already. And this is the part, where they leave. The loud footsteps get lower and lower, but before I have time to go see Beetee, someone pokes their head in the room. "Beetee?" Beetee's head shoots right up, but his hand goes over his nose when he sees who it is...it's me? How can it be me, when I'm standing right here, in the livingroom. Wires I've got to remember, this is a dream..._

_"I'm so sorry if I woke you..." Beetee says, pushing up his ill-fitting glasses. "No, it's fine, I was already awake." The other me says, holding out her hand to Beetee, who takes it right away. "Nightmares?" Beetee asks, his voice was so soft, so calm... "Yes..." The other me says, her head dropping a little bit, before coming up to meet his eyes again. "Well, will you be okay?" Beetee asks, I see myself put my hands on my hips, and as if my magic, as soon as the other me says. "Will _I_ be okay, Beetee, have you even seen yourself." The room seems to go brighter, and it no longer feels as cold. "Well, I know my nose is bleeding." Beetee says, taking out his napkin and taking the now dried blood away. "It _was_ bleeding." The other me says, laughing lightly, the room goes brighter still. "Was." Beetee says, joining in laughing, the room goes brighter as the playful laugh go on. "Come on, Beetee, you need to rest, I'll take you to bed." The other me says, - well that sounded weird... - Beetee becomes stubborn - or was that fake? "No..." Beetee says, his voice only just above a whisper, he shakes away the other me's hand, a glimmer of playfulness already showing in his eyes. That I failed to see the first time. "Yes." The other me says, taking his hand and pulling him up to Beetee's bedroom. I can't help but follow. With every step, the hall ways become brighter, and it grows hotter._

_I roll my eyes when the door is closed in my face, I open it and slip into the room, I remember not turning on the light, my eyes are better in te darkness. "Bed." The other me breaks into my mind as she says the word. "No." Beetee says, still being stubborn. "Yes..." The other me says._

_"No..." The playfulness in his voice just makes me want to be the other me again..._

_"Yes, Beetee, time for bed." My voice grows in playfulness as well, and a daring smile now crosses my lips._

_"Still...no." Beetee says, walking closer to me, his face down lowed, so our eyes meet. I now see how lightly he took my hands, no wonder I never saw it coming._

_"You mean, yes." The other me says, pushing Beetee back onto the bed, not seeing he was holding my hands, the other me fell on top of him. "Still no." Beetee purrs, I guess I never really heard the sound in his voice, if I had, I think I would have seen what's about to happen. "Yes-" Like before, I don't get to say what I was about too. I can see the longing look in Beetee's eyes as they close, his lips right on my own lips. And that's when the room lights up, well for me anyway, it's now bright and it's very, very hot. I turn back to see Beetee dropping my hand, did I really miss that much? or did my dream skip to this? I see myself take his hand again, and then something lights within Beetee's eyes, a spark, a longing spark for this to happen every night._

_He leads the other me around the bed, I see him take off his glasses and then get into the bed, my eyes are locked on myself as she too, gets into the warm bed, I can see the look in Beetee's eyes, like it's been for so long, longing. And as soon as the other me is in the bed, Beetee has me in a hug, I see him about to whisper something, and I'm just about to hear it...when it all goes black._

_And here I am, standing in the same room, but yet, not the same room, it's bright, but cold, and heartless. But a voice is what makes me grow pale. "Can't hide from me, 3, I know you're in here...I saw you run in here last night..." Milly, the girl I had killed, no, no, no! This can't be happening, I want this dream to end on a happy note for once! "Yes, I'm..." Again, my talking goes, and now I see myself, coming out of the shadows, Milly holding up her bow, but I'm holding the knife I had from my backpack, and I can already hear the humming... "So, ready to die?" Milly asks, her face showing a hard, deadly look, but what scares me. Is how deadly I look._

_"No...I'm not, I'm not leaving this world, just yet, and thanks, but I plan on getting out..." My voice is low, deep and scary, I know not of this voice when it came from me. I see myself holding up the knife, you can hear the buzzing and the humming coming from it. "Now, now, 3...I have a bow." Milly says, she's backing up a little, and for a minute, I can see a pained look crossing her already pale face. "Yes, but I have electricity..." My voice is low and shows nothing. "And I have people waiting for me at home..." My words are deep and you can hear the pain behind them, but my face doesn't show it. "I have my mentor, my brother, my friends and my work..." I whisper, crossing the room so that I am right next to the taller girl._

_"I have my boyfriend." Milly says loudly, her words now cut deep into my heart...somewhere a boy is most likely wishing for my death. "Ya, well I hope you said goodbye to him!" My words show nothing but pain, and a killing sound, I see myself pull up my knife, I can't see this again. I look away, just in time to hear the pained shouts coming from Milly, going lower and lower, before a sound that tells me of her death comes..._

My eyes open wide and I sit up in my bed, tears rolling down my cheeks as I hear the shouts, but this time, they are not shouts. But lightning and thunder coming from outside my window, I don't have to turn on my light to know that it's still night, I can that just by looking at the window.

The tears keep coming, I can't stop them, and I know I need someone - I need him - I cough back more tears, before shouting as loud as I can. "BEETEE!" I know he most likely won't come, but just hearing his name - my own voice say his name - is what I needed. I try to stop the tears, but all I can think about are shouts of pain, and my cold voice as I kill Milly. But then a voice breaks into my cloudy mind, a calm, scared voice, but the voice I most needed to hear.

"Wiress?"

I blink a few times, tears still falling from my eyes, I can't help but look up. And there he is, standing in the doorway to my bedroom, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. "Are you alright, my dear?" Beetee asks, walking over to the bed, and sitting down next to me. I'm still so shocked that he's here. "You - you came?" I said. My voice small and very low. "Why wouldn't I? I heard you call my name, I was already awake, so I came to see if you were alright." Beetee says, taking my hand and looking at me, his glasses look a little cloudy and it doesn't look like he's been to bed at all. "Night - nightmare...started off as a dream...but turned into a - a - nightmare..." I say, my words failing me yet again. "Oh, Wiress." Beetee says, his arms going around me and pulling me into a hug, I can feel the tears still coming down my face. "Shh...Wiress, it's alright, it's over." He whispered.

I look at Beetee, my tears starting to come to an end, and that's when the shaking starts. "Wiress, you're gonna be okay..." I feel him starting to pull away and my eyes grow wide, I hold onto Beetee's top with all my power and will. He sees the mistake he made and hugs me again, his arms pulling me to him more. "Shh...Wiress, I'm not leaving you." He whispers, looking at me, I can see that his eyes are dropping, he really needs his sleep. "I'm never leaving you if I can help it." He whispers, I look at him, before lying down again. Beetee blinks at me. I pat the spot next to me, looking up at him with hopeful eyes, he seems to get the hint, he takes off his shoes and slowly gets into the bed. His arms welcome me once again, holding me too him, I know he's whispering, I just wish I knew what he was saying...I close my eyes and sigh to myself, even on a night so stormy and rainy like this one, hope can be found...I smile and open my eyes, I look at Beetee once more, before my eyes close once again, but not before I hear him whisper in my ear, I think he thinks I'm asleep...

"I love you..."

* * *

**I loved doing that, just made me feel weirdly happy, and almost made me cry. **

**Remember guys, it's you, who I'm making this story for, you, who have kept me wanting to make this story. R&R It means alot to know what you all think.**

**Dusty.**


	14. (14) The big day!

**tjtreader#Ya, but what, it's only...8 years...?**

**KTstoriesandstuff#Thanks you! Oh and just want to point out why Dolly is mad about them falling in love. Dolly was in love with Beetee's brother(See my story 'Sparks will fly') But when Dolly won her games, they killed him! So Dolly is just being like a mother, not wanting Beetee to fall in love.**

**Savysnape7#I plan to keep making this for ages XD! Got alot of plots, I have...but I'm always open for new ones!**

**Flamey Hey buddy!#Thank you!**

**Guest#Thanks!**

**Now...onto the story...we meet them on the day of the victory tour!**

* * *

**W**

I stand in my living room, waiting for them to come. By my side stands Beetee and Dolly. I look up at Beetee, he looks like he's thinking about something, very deeply. Dolly however looks bored out of her mind. "They here yet..." Dolly mutters, walking over to the window. "They won't be here for about 20 more minutes, Dolly." Beetee says, looking up. "I don't know why you wanted me here, ain't lover boy all ya need?" Dolly says, sitting down, I feel my face go hot as I see she's talking to me.

Dolly is really the only one who knows about us, well, Lily does as well, but not as much. "Wiress?" Dolly says, waving a hand by my face. "Wha..." I say, just remembering she said something to me. "Why do you want me here?" Dolly asked me again. "She wants you here so they won't run into your house and wake you up like they did for my tour." Beetee says for me, something Dolly's head seems to jump. "Oh..." She mutters, sitting back down on the chair. Noone says anything, but we are still talking...

"Big, big, big, BIG day!" Soot shouts, opening the door and running in, she sounds like Effie from 12, I wonder a little bit if their sisters...

"Come, come, Wire, Maisey is waiting for you!" Soot says, dismissing that Dolly and Beetee are here all together, until Dolly coughs. "Oh, hello Dolly, Beetee, you've got your own people waiting for you in your houses!" Soot shouts loudly, I stop myself from putting my hands over my ears. "Hello, Wiress." I look up to see Maisey's friendly face, smiling down on me. "We must get you ready." She says, taking me by the arm and pulling me up into my bedroom. I turn my head, just to see Beetee and Dolly walking out of the house, muttering something to each other, before I'm pulled into my bedroom.

"So, first stop will be 12-" I cut her off. That's new for me. "Will we get to it in..." Maisey blinks at me. "One day?" She asks. In a way I hate her for knowing what I was about to say. That's Beetee's job! I dismiss this and nod to her. "Oh, yes! We'll get there in no time, thanks to the trains, should be there just before 4." Maisey says, sitting me down, carfully. I nod again, looking out the window. "It's snowing..." I whisper. "Yes, and it will most likely be snowing in 12, so you won't be wearing a dress this time." I smile to myself as Maisey messes around with my long, black hair. I always hated dress, all but the dress Maisey made me for coming home that is. "Okay." I say with a small smile. Around ten minutes later she pulls me to my feet. "Now, put this on, and then I'll add a little make-up." She says, pushing me on my way to the bathroom.

Once inside I lock the door and slowly pull whatever it is, out of the small bag. First thing I take out is a coat, it's a lovely shade of grey, next I take out some black jeans, and a black and silver top. Like always, the top has something to do with wire, and this time, I know what it is. Maisey has dyed the top a jet black, almost as dark as my hair, and then she's added silver rings going around it, like wire. I slip the top on and then the jeans, pulling on some grey shoes I found in the bag and then the coat. I look lovely...

I unlock the door and step out, Maisey is smiling at me. "Oh, I'm so happy it fits!" Maisey says, jumping to her feet and pushing me into a chair again. "Now, I'm going to add just a little bit of make-up, then I'll need to put your hair up." Maisey says, going to work. She only adds a little bit, trying to make my face a little less pale. "Right...now your hair." She slowly takes my hair and pulls it into a ponytail. "What are you putting..." I ask her. "I don't know." Maisey says, still holding it up, I smile a little bit and point at the wire on the table. "Use my..." Maisey blinks. "Wire." Maisey says, picking up the wire and slowly, but surly, putting it around my hair. "All done, Wiress." Maisey says softly, pulling me to my feet, and pushing me out the door.

Maisey and I walk down to where the others are. I almost fall over laughing when I see Dolly. She's wearing a bright pink dress with a soft pink bow in her hair. _Someone's gonna be dead tonight..._Next to her sits Beetee, looking - may I say - just lovely, in some black jeans and grey top. "Dolly, it's not - that bad." Beetee says, but I can tell he's holding back a very big laugh as well. "No, Beetee, this-" She says, pointing to her dress. "-Is not alright." I go over to them and sit down next to Beetee. "Well, you don't look like yourself..." I stop half way. "Very much." Beetee says with a playful smile. "You look lovely Wiress." Beetee adds, I now see that smile was for me...

"Alright! Come now, we must get to the train!" Soot says, pushing the others out the door and waiting for us three outside. Dolly sighs and gets up. "Arm around her, take his hand, there we go." She mutters, pulling Beetee's arm around me and putting my hand into his. "Smile." She hisses, pulling me and Beetee to our feet and pushing us out the door. I knew she didn't like that the capitol wanted us to be in love. But did she want it? Or was it to hurtful. Beetee had told me what happened to Melt, but Dolly had never said a word. "Aww...don't you two look lovely!" Soot says. _Whoa, I disn't know we were at the train already...did I black out of everything for that long?_ I smile like Dolly told me too, before stepping onto the train. I take one look around and then take a seat by the window, away from the others. Stormy black clouds gaze over my eyes as the train takes off for 12. Remember that storm I knew was coming when I first left here...well, it just started!

* * *

**R&R**

**Dusty!**


	15. (15) Everyone, meet Lily Lockheart!

**W**

When we get to 12 I find that it's not as busy as what Soot told me about. "Well...here we are." Dolly mutters, opening the door and stepping out, Soot follows her out, and Beetee and me come last. I look around for a minute before two Peacekeepers show up. At once I back away, thinking of how Beetee was beaten up by Peacekeepers. "Come this way." One of them say. I follow them un-easy.

Everything goes to plan, but I don't talk for more then 2 minutes, the dinner goes to plan as well, but I don't talk to anyone.

Everything is going well... that is until we get to six. "Well...here we are, 6." Beetee mutters, getting off the train. Dolly and Soot follow, I stop for a minute, remembering the girl - Will...Willy? No! Willow, Willow Lockheart! I step out slowly, but unlike the other places, this one is not filled with peacekeepers. Only a tall woman with very light gold - brownie hair and sea green eyes. "Lily." Dolly says, shaking the woman's hand. "Dolly..." Lily says, at once I hear how fine her voice is - sounds a little like Effie's voice...

"Hello, Soot, Beetee." Lily says, then turns to me. "W - Wiress." I shake her hand. "Hello." I say just above a whisper. Lily nods and smiles a little, before walking off to talk to Dolly. I can feel tears come to my eyes. This woman lost her daughter to the games, and I lived, I can't help but feel sadness come over my like a wave. "Wiress?" The soft voice of Beetee brings me back. "I'm fine." I say. Lily and Dolly walk back over. "Come on," Lily said, leading us away into the busy town of d-6. We don't get a very long look around, Lily says it's coz the Peacekeepers are in a meeting and she had to show us around, but she didn't want to many people seeing us. "Sorry."She says. "It's fine." I say, looking around the alley way we walked into.

I really black out alot of it until we go to have dinner - I had to say something - most of it was about Willow and how sorry I am, by the end of it, most of us were in tears. At dinner I eat a little bit, trying not to be rude, but really, I couldn't eat a thing. It doesn't even seem like ten more minutes as the train leaves d-6. "Hey Wiress." Beetee says, coming to sit next to me. "You know, you should get some sleep...it's one in the morning." He whispers, pushing some hair out of my face. "I don't want to sleep." I say, turning to look at his pale face. "Well, we'll be at 5 in about 7 hours...could still get a bit of sleep." He says. I shake my headm turning back to look out the window. "Come on." Beetee whispers in my ear, I look back at him, standing up and slowly walking down the hall, he follows me closely.

I sit down on my bed, looking up at Beetee who sits next to me. "Can you sing to me..." I ask out of the blue. Beetee looks taken aback. "I don't know how." He mutters, pushing up his glasses. "Everyone can sing..." I say in a sing-song voice. "Well not me, my dear." Beetee joins with a sweet sounding voice. "You already are." I keep with the sing-song voice. "As I said before..." Beetee whispers, still in a sing-song voice as well.

"Just keep trying."

"Don't you think I am?"

"I know you can, I know you are."

"This is what you do to me, you make me crazy!" Beetee sings. "I'm making you crazy? Well...that's new to me." I sing lightly. "My voice ain't cut out for singing." Beetee sings. "Well to me, it sounds like heave-e-e-n." I sing, smiling. "You better come back to earth, before Soot comes for you." Beetee sings with a playful purr in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"Maybe a kiss, on the lips, would change your min-n-n-d?" I sing lowly. Beetee looks taken aback but smiles. "Now that, I _wouldn't_ mind." He sings, ending the song. I can't think of anymore lines, and he can't as well. Do I kiss him?! Is he waiting for me to kiss him? SHOULD I kiss him? _It's now or never._

Without thinking I push my lips onto his, and that's when the door opens...

* * *

**Yes, I made that song! It's not very good, but I had to think on my feet, and really...I like it, don't know why. Anyway, who do you think opened the door? Dolly? Soot? Maisey? Someone we don't know?!**

**R&R!**

**P.S.**

**The song has no name right now, but here it is.**

**Everyone can sing - Wiress**

**Well not me, my dear - Beetee**

**You already are - Wiress**

**As I said before - Beetee**

**Just keep trying - Wiress**

**Don't you think I am? - Beetee**

**I know you can, I know you are - Wiress**

**This what you do to me, you make me crazy! - Beetee**

**I'm making you crazy? Well...that's new to me - Wiress**

**My voice ain't cut out for singing - Beetee**

**Well to me, it sounds like heave-e-e-n - Wiress**

**You better come back to earth, before Soot comes for you - Beetee**

**You wouldn't dare - Wiress**

**Oh Wouldn't I? - Beetee**

**Maybe a kiss, on the lips, would change your min-n-n-d - Wiress**

**Now that, I _wouldn't_ mind - Beetee**

**End song**

**Again, hope you like it, R&R!**


	16. (16) So, just a goodnight kiss?

**B**

The door opened and guess who walked in...

_Dolly._

It had to be bloody Dolly! Wiress and I break our kiss and look over at Dolly. "What the hell, Dolly!" I say loudly. "What? Would you have liked it more if I had let Soot come in here!" Dolly said, before letting a smile cross her lips. "So...you two are very nice singers..." Dolly said with a laugh. "Dolly." I say, growling lowly. "Oh, shut up, you sound like a dog." Dolly said, looking over at Wiress. "So, how was the kiss that I most rudely walked in on?" She asked Wiress. "Very good, thank you, Dolly." Wiress said, I could tell she just wanted to hit Dolly...

"Very nice." Dolly said, smiling. She walked over and sat down on the end of the bed. "So, you two planning on gettin' any sleep tonight?" She said. Oh she is taking her little joke too far...

"Yes," Wiress says, trying to push Dolly off the bed. "And what about you? You plannin' on staying here, or going to your own room?" Dolly asked me. "Own room, I just came to make sure Wiress went to bed..." I say, pushing my glassses up a little more. "So, that was just a little good night kiss?" Dolly asks smiling very slyly. _Wires, if I could open those windows..._

**W**

Dolly is really taking this too far. "Yes, a goodnight kiss, now goodnight!" I say, rolling my eyes and kicking Dolly off the bed, and slowly getting into the bed. Hoping they'd both leave. I didn't really want Beetee to leave, but I didn't want Dolly getting the wrong thoughs...

Dolly rolled her eyes and shaked her head before walking out the room. "Nighty, night." Dolly calls after her.

I look at Beetee and find that he is muttering to himself, he blinks and then looks at me. "Goodnight, Wiress." Beetee whispers, walking out the room and closing the door. What I would give to have him stay...

* * *

The next few places go very well, but I can't bring myself to look at Milly's boyfriend or May's little sister.

Soon the train pulls up to the colourful capitol, I have to cover my eyes for a minute as the colours overlap. "Well, here we are, back in hell." Beetee muttered, coming to stand by my side. I nod a little bit, not feeling up to words.

We step into the loud shouting people of the capitol, lucky for us we have five peacekeepers ready to take us to where we'll be staying for...what, a night?

I have to stop myself from running ahead or putting my hands over my ears, believe me, it's not easy! As soon as we step in and the doors are closed, I bring my hands up to my ears, trying to cut out the last shouts I can still hear from outside. "Wiress? It's okay..." I hear the voice of Beetee as he pulls my hands away from my ears. "If you - say - so." I ahve to fight to get every word out, but I'm happy with myself.

A tall peacekeeper walks into the room. "Beetee Techon?" He says, his voice is ragged and low, I don't like it. "Yes?" Beetee asks, pushing his ill-fitting glasses back into place. "President Snow wishes to talk with you." The Peacekeeper says with a ragged cut at the end. "Oh?" Beetee gives me one last look, before slowly walking out the door, I go to follow him, but the peacekeeper blocks my path. "Not you Miss Coil." He says lowly, I look up at Beetee. "Don't worry, Wiress, I'll be-" The doors close.

Dolly walks over to me and looks at me. "Maiesy will be waiting for you..." She says, as if nothing ever happened. "What about Bee-" She cuts me off. "You'll get to see him before you go to your interview." Dolly says, pushing me out the other door.

I walk up to floor three, I don't even knock before the door opens with a smiling Maisey. "Come on!" Maiesy pulls me into the room. "Now, heres your interview dress, go put it on." She says, pushing me into the bathroom. I stand there in the bathroom, holding the bag. I slowly put the bag down, and open it, taking out a red dress with black dots on it, and a pair of black shoes, I put them on within a minute and look at myself. I try for a smile, but it just becomes a sad one.

I unlock the door and step out, Maiesy jumps to her feet and does the whole 'I'm so happy it fits!' and 'you look lovely!' I nod and sit down, she goes to work on my hair and make-up, she doesn't put much make-up on me, like always. She then puts my hair up in a bun. After a few more minutes of adding or taking off, she lets me leave.

I walk back down, almost in a run. Beetee's still not back...

Dolly gives me a sad look, but smiles. "You look lovely, Wiress! And just in time, it's almost time for your interview." She says, giving me a very pittyful look. I nod, Dolly and Soot lead me to where Caesar is waiting. "Good luck..." Dolly whispers in my ear, before pushing me out of the wing. "Wiress Coil!" Caesar shouts, everyone goes wild. I take my seat. I try and tell him all I can of what he asks me, but it's hard, sometimes, I'll just...stop.

Soon it's over, and I'm let back to go get ready for dinner. Well that's how I always see those kind of things...trust me, I know it's a 'ball'.

When we go back to floor three. Just me and Dolly, Soot was already, ready and was waiting for us. And Beetee. We open the door and there he is, sitting on a chair, looking at what looks to be a note. Beetee's eyes look up at us, and at once, he puts the note away. "Wiress, I'm so sorry I missed the interview." He said, looking at me with a very sorry look. "It's fine." I say, slowly walking off to the other room where Maiesy will most likely have more dresses to put me in.

I was right, it turns out tonight I'll be wearing a black dress with white shoes, very nice...

Dolly is wearing a lovely light grey dress with blue shoes, they show off her eyes very well. Beetee is wearing a tux, guess I knew he would be, but hey. Soot however, is very - very, colourful, she is wearing a bright pink dress with blue dots around it, and she dyed her hair...green. What the hell.

We are just about there, when Dolly jumps us. "Be nice, be happy-" She then adds, very lowly so that Soot doesn't hear. "-Look in love." She turned away as the door opened. "Here we go!" Soot shouts loudly, getting out and walking right inside, Dolly follows, giving us one more look. Beetee goes next, holding out his hand to me, I take it and he helps me out, the people who are just coming are going a bit wild, seeing Beetee and me walking into the place holding hands...yup they're gonna go wild. Soot and Dolly are waiting inside, we drop our hands and wait. "Alright, I'll be going first, then Dolly and Beetee, and then Wiress!" Soot says, as someone calls her name. "Soot Greyflower!" At once Soot walks down into the ballroom.

"Dolly Sunwood! Beetee Techon!" Dolly and Beetee walk down, Beetee walking behind Dolly. "Now, for the girl you've all been waiting for! Wiress Coil!" I look up as the lights catch my necklace, I had forgot about that! Maisey made me wear the necklace I had on for coming home. I hear some people 'aww' I have to smile a little.

Soon we all find a table, but I don't get long to sit down. So many people are asking me to dance...

I dance for hours on end, until i think my feet are going to fall off. Dolly pulls me away and pushes me into a room. Inside the room the colours are not as bright or as dull, very even. The lights flicker ona dn I turn around to see Beetee blinking at me. "I see you couldn't stay out there much more." Beetee laughs. "You got that right." I mutter, Beetee laughs a little louder, before a very sad look crosses his face. "Wiress..." He says, it's very easy to see something's wrong.

"Yes?" I say. He pulls me over to the window, the moon is shining brightly in the sky - but - is that moon real? or fake?

"I've got something to tell you." Beetee whispers. "What is it?" I ask softly, knowing it'll be bad.

Beetee's face looks pained, and a small teardrop falls down his cheek.

"I'm not coming back with you..."

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh, DUH! LOL, so...what does everyone think of that, then? Do you want some of the next bit to be in Dolly's POV?!**

**R&R people!**

**- Dustpool**


	17. (17) My Beetee is gone

**W**

I don't talk to anyone, not Dolly, not Soot, not Maisey. I sit in my room on the train, on the bed, playing with a thin piece of gold wire. Pulling it around my hand and then uncoiling it again. I do this for hours as we go back to d-3, I don't get any sleep when night falls, I don't try. At around 4 AM I fall into sleep, but I don't get much of it. I'm awake again by 8. "Wiress, time to get-" Dolly stops dead when she sees I'm already awake. "Wiress?" Dolly says, walking over to me.

"Go away." I whisper. My eyes are wide, and they house an insane look.

"Wiress...how many hours of sleep did you get?" Dolly asks me slowly, sitting down next to me. "Four..." I whisper, I truly think my voice can't get any louder. "Only four hours of sleep?" Dolly asks me. I nod. "Wiress, you ahve a full day ahead of you." Dolly says, throwing her arms around me, I threw her arms off of me again, not liking the feel of Dolly's arms around me, it made me think of Beetee.

Beetee who was in the capitol, who was with other women most likely right now...I knew what that paper said as soon as he told me he was not coming back. I shut this thinking out of my brain. He doesn't know how long he'll be there. That's what he told me. I can only bet months...

"Wiress..." Dolly's voice brings me back to the real world. "Get some more sleep, we'll be at three in a few hours..." Dolly said, pushing me back on the bed. "Goodnight." She said, almost like a mother would. Before turning off the light and walking out the room.

* * *

I woke to the sound of voices, and I knew we were almost back in three, I could smell the smoke coming from my open window. "I'll go..." I heard Dolly mutter from behind my door, she opened it and poked her head in. "Wiress, you're awake! We need to get you ready, we're almost back in three." Dolly said, half-hearted, I swing my legs over the side of my bed and stand up, not a minute later, Maisey is by my side. "Here you go." She said. "Just two more dresses." She said smiling, I smiled as well since there were only two more dresses I had to wear. I took the bag from her and walked into the bathroom. I slowly opened the bag.

I narrowed my eyes at the dress, it was a small thing, it would show alot of skin...

I pulled the dress on, it was not as bad as it looked at first I guess. I put the black shoes and the necklace on again, padding out of the bathroom. "Oh that looks lovely!" Maisey said loudly. "Ya, better then how I look, Wiress..." I turned to see Dolly, wearing a light red dress. "I think..." I couldn't get the words out, without Beetee, I was truly lost. "It looks fine, Dolly." Maisey said, smiling at the older woman. "Whatever ya say, come on, Wiress." Dolly said, leaving the room.

"Are we..." I asked, hoping she'd get what I was trying to say. "Yes, we just got here." Dolly responded. I nodded as the doors opened. Soot had stayed in the capitol as well, so it was only me, Maisey, and Dolly. "Come on, it's just your brother, Abby and Lily." Dolly said, getting out of the train. I nodded and slowly followed her. Lily smiled and jumped to her feet, she had ben sitting down, she threw her arms around me and hugged me. My eyes grew wide, I slowly backed away from the hug. "What's up with her?" Lily turned to Dolly. "She's just a little upset..." Dolly muttered. "Where's Beetee?" Cord asked Dolly in a whisper. "They made him stay in the capitol..." It was too late, I'd already walked off, I didn't want to hear anymore of Dolly, Lily, Abby, Maisey or Cord right now. I'd see them all tonight anyway.

I walked up to my house, the lights were all off. Well I knew they would be, only I live here, Cord and Abby live in our old house.

I walked into the livingroom and took a seat on one of the chairs, and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

* * *

I feel myself leave the nightmare I had been in, only to come back to the dark living room, and Dolly shaking me. "Wiress, get up, you need to get dressed in a dress! It's the last one for months!" She said, pulling me to my feet and yanking me up to my room. "Where's Maisey..." I mutter. "She went back to the capitol, she gave me your dress." Dolly said, pushing a bag into my hands, I walked to the bathroom and walked in, locking the door behind me.

I opened the bag and pulled out a silver dress inside, it was better then the last dress, but really, who could care? I didn't really see the sweetness in going out in a new dress anymore...

I put on the dress and the wite shoes, and then added the necklace. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Dolly. "Good, you're done, let's go." Dolly said, pulling me out of my room and out the door. We get to the Mayor's house in around ten minutes. "Come on..." Dolly said, pushing me into the house.

I did what they wanted me to do. I ate a bit, I talked with Dolly's help. And now I'm on my way home...

Dolly had already headed home ten minutes before me, but I was talking with the Mayor. As I make my way home, a small clock sames to tick in my head, I just want it to be over! I just want Beetee back in 3...I know it's only been a day or two, but I miss his happy laugh, his playful smile, his caringness.

I walk up to my house and push the door open, not caring really about it, I turn around and lock it half-heartedly, before walking to my bedroom. I yank the door open and step into the cold room. I pull at my dress, and then put an old tank-top on and some jeans, before getting into my bed, I don't care about the light, I flip it off with one click. I ball myself up and started to cry softly.

They sent me to their games. I lived, and showed them how strong I was.

They killed a 12 year-old for nothing. They let me live, knowing that I had helped in a way.

They showed me off. As if I were just a toy to be played with.

They took Beetee...they finally broke me...

* * *

**Who didn't get a little teary eye'd reading that right?!**

**R&R!**


	18. (18) Six months later

**I made this using the lovely music of,.If This Was A Movie by Taylor Swift...kinda**

* * *

**W**

Six months, it's been six whole months. And Beetee's still not back.

Ya, six months of staying in bed, having Dolly come around every day and get me to eat something. Everyone's had it with me.

I hear the door open and close shut, alot louder then when Dolly comes. "Right, I've had it with you!" That doesn't sound like Dolly, it sounds like-"Wiress get your butt out of that bloody bed now!" -Abby...I look at her as she stands over me with a hated look in her eyes. "I've had all I can with you, Dolly's sick of coming here, Lily can't even come in here coz of the smell of sickness! And your brother is not coming to see you until you get your life back!" Abby shouts, pulling me upright, I mutter something, only now seeing that I can't talk as well. "Why..." Abby blinks at me, waiting for me, I give her a look, and she rolls her eyes. "Just go and get in a bath." She says, glaring down at me.

I nod, slowly, and not very surly swinging my legs out of the bed. It must take me a minute to get to my feet, but I do in the end. "Bath now!" Abby says loudly, she's never like this, she's always so calm and sweet, then again, I guess having me like this would make even the most sweet of people become heartless when seeing me.

I walk very slowly into the bathroom. A bath awaits me inside, I can't help but stand there looking at it for a minute, wondering what to do. _It's like the napkin all over again..._I think to myself, remembering when beetee gave me a napkin and I didn't know what to do with it.

_Beetee..._

That name hurts me so much now days, when Dolly even says it, I break down into tears...

I look down at the water and then back up to see Abby standing in the doorway. "In." She points at the bath, rolling her eyes at me. I slowly put my foot in. It's not too how, or too cold, jsut right really. I slowly get in, fully dressed. "I'll be out here waiting." Abby says, closing the door, I hear her walk to the other side of the bedroom.

Why would she leave me alone with water? I could kill myself, if Dolly told her that I tried to kill myself, maybe she would know. _Or maybe she doesn't care?_ Yes, maybe no-one cares...maybe everyone's a mutt and are just waiting for the right time. To kill me...

After a few minutes I hear shouting coming from the other side of the door, and I can only guess, Dolly has come to see what's happening. "Wiress, you done!" Yup, Dolly. "I'm hear, Abby's gone home." Dolly said, a little more calmly. I slowly pull myself out of the now cold bath and walk over to the door, I don't bother with a cloth or anything. "Why did you go in a bath with your clothes on?" Dolly says when I open the door, I just look down. "Come on..." Dolly says, pulling me into the bedroom.

She hands me some clothes and then smiles. "This is the longest I've seen you out of bed in six months..." Dolly pats me on the back and then pushes me back into the bathroom. I open the bag and blink at the clothes, just some old grey jeans, and a very...colourful top. _What the wires..._ I put the jeans on and then the shoes, before putting the top on, it's very me, very Wiress, even if it is very colourful.

It's stripped with weird box like bits, with small stripes of colours around it, makes me think of colourful wires really. "Why so..." I ask, coming out of the bathroom with the top on. "I just wanted to see how it looked for ya, the Reaping's next week." Dolly said, passing me a new, black and grey top.

The Reaping...next week? But Beetee's still not back! Surly they'll see that and wonder where he is. "What about..." I ask, again my words failing me. I pull off the top and put the new one on, not caring that Dolly's in the room. "Wiress..." Dolly says very softly, she knows who I'm talking about. "This came today." She said, handing me a...a..letter!

I look at it for a minute, before seeing that it says it's for both of us, I give it back to Dolly, I can't open it. "I'll read it." Dolly says, opening the letter and starting to read aloud.

"Dear, Miss Coil and Miss Sunwood.

Your friend, Beetee Techon has fulfilled his needs in the capitol and will be returning on the 20th of May.

From Miss Wills and the capitol." Dolly read, her face lighting up at every word. "Beetee's coming home!" Dolly cries loudly, throwing her arms around me and hugging me. I can't help but hug her back and smile. "Beetee..." I say, just above a whisper. "Wait - the 20th of May...Oh my wires, Wiress, that's today!" Dolly says, pulling away and looking around the room. I blink, Beetee's coming home...today!

Dolly picks up a coat she had with her and then throws me a coat. "Come on!" Dolly says. "The letter says he'll be coming at around 2 PM, that's in 20 minutes." Dolly says, smiling brightly at me, I smile back, pulling the coat on.

I only just see how sleepy I'm getting, and I've only been up for about 30 minutes, maybe an hour at the most. No, I can't go to sleep, I need to see Beetee.

I've heard his screams every time I fall asleep. They won't go away. I walk towards the door, following Dolly out and down to the door. "Come on, Wiress." She says, pushing me out the door. I didn't know I'd stopped. We start our walk to the train.

Finally after 15 minutes of walking, and stopping for me to rest, we get to where the train should be coming in, and I can just smell the smoke from the train...

We wait 5 more minutes, and before we know it, a train has stopped right next to us. Dolly and I both get up, I think I can just see the shadow of someone in the train. The doors open and then. There he is. Beetee steps off the train, his eyes are down and his face is very pale, it was already pale before, but now it's really pale! He's gotten very thin, and in a way I wonder if he's been eatting. Beetee looks up and as soon as he does, his eyes give away the pain he must have felt for the past six months.

"There are my girls..." Even his voice is ragged and dry. Before I know anything, Beetee has me and Dolly in a hug. I can't stop the tears anymore as I hug him back, and by the sound of it, nor can Dolly or Beetee. "I've missed you both so much..." Beetee whispers, still hugging us. "We've both very much missed you as well, Beetee." Dolly says for both of us, Beetee pulls away from the hug and smiles at us both. "What's happened for the last...I don't know how many months I've been away!" Beetee says, blinking behind his glasses. "We'll tell you over some food, you look like you need it." Dolly says, waving her hand for him to follow. Beetee nods and starts to follow, I follow him.

We come back to Dolly's house, as mine smells like sickness, Dolly walks us in and I stop half way. Even if I've been home from the games for almost a year now, I've never been inside Dolly's house.

It's like msot of the houses here, grey, dull and very dusty, but it has a more home like feel to it then mine or Beetee's house. I wonder a little bit if someone stayed here before Dolly. I take a seat on a chair, happy to sit down again. Dolly passes Beetee an apple and me an apple as well, before picking up three cups of tea and giving two to us and her keeping one. "So...what have I missed in the last..." Beetee blinks. Does he really now know! "Six months." Dolly says, Beetee at her shocked. "Well, not much I can really say. All I've been doing is whatever I always do and taking care of this one." She points at me, Beetee doesn't seem to be following. "By taking care, what do you mean?" His voice sounds a little like his old one. "This is the most she's been out of bed for the last bloody six months!" Dolly says, taking a drink of her tea. I look at the ground, not wanting to meet Beetee's gaze, that I can tell is pointed to me.

"Wiress..." Beetee's voice sounds small and very hollow. "Has she been eatting? Has she been sleeping well?! Has she been doing anything!" Beetee says, looking back at Dolly with very wide looking eyes. "Cool it, lover boy. She's eatten a little bit of food everyday. By the sounds of it, no, she has not been sleeping well. And no, as I said, this is the most she's been out of bed for six months." Dolly says calmly, I don't have to look up, I don't want to see the pity in Beetee's eyes, that are most likely mixed with old and new pain.

Why is Dolly putting the spotlight on me! Beetee is the one who looks ill! He's the one who looks like he has not had anything to eat for days...but then again. I look down at my hands and see how pale they are, I may as well had been with Beetee.

Dolly soon moves onto how he has been. He says fine, how wrong he is, why must he lie?! That night we all have food at Dolly's house. I don't say a word at all. Soon the night falls down on us and the sun sets within minutes. I can't help with gazing at the lovely sky as it's painted with the red, purple and grey colours, that soon fade into jet black and cover with stars. Not long after I rise from my seat and nod my head to them, I can't stay here any longer.

I step out of the house and walk down the path, humming to myself, but soon the humming stops and the only sound is of an owl in a nearby tree. The moon shines brightly down on me, and in a way I wonder if it's real. If any of this day is real...

I don't hear the light steps of someone coming up behind me, and I only know they're there when their arms pull me into a hug. "Wiress..." Beetee whispers into my hair as he hugs me. "What happened to you?" He asks, somehow, I find my words. "They broke..." He sighs deeply, still hugging me. "You?" He asks, I nod my head as much as I can with him resting his head on mine. "They broke me too..." He doesn't try to hide the pain in his voice, nor the longing. I close my eyes and just stand there in his arms, wishing I could always feel his arms around me all the time. After what seems like forever he says somethings, that seems to echo in my mind, as if he has said the words before. "I love you." It's just above a whisper, but to me it sounds like a shout.

But what do those words mean? Does he mean he loves me as a friend? Or more...does he mean he loves me as just a random girl, Or does he love me. Does Beetee Techon love me more then a friend? I know it sounds weird, seeing as we have not even known each other for a year. "Wiress?" Beetee's calm voice breaks me out of my mind. "Did you hear me?" He whispers, I give a slow nod. I can't help but feel a little scared right now, after my games, I never liked the dark, it made me think of the house where my voice became the most deadly thing in the room. I'm shaking. "Wiress, are you okay?" Beetee asks, this time I shake my head. "The dark..." I whisper, my voice echoed in my mind. "You don't like the dark?" Beetee whispers, I now see that he's pulled away from our hug and is now just holding my hand. I shake my head, looking up at him. "I hated the dark after my games." Beetee whispers, I don't think our voices can go louder. "It scared the hell out of me!" He laughs a little bit. "But there's always a light in the darkness." I think I then hear him mutter. "But mine only came a few months ago." I look up at him with sleepy eyes. "Light..." I whisper. "My light..." I say a little louder, holding up our hands a little and pointing at them.

Beetee blinks behind his glasses, I can tell he's lost in his mind. "You look sleepy." Beetee says, out of the blue. I have to say, he's very right! I look at my house, and remember what Abby said, it smells of sickness...I can't, I won't go back to that house tonight! Beetee is still looking at me, as if on cue, he reads my mind. "Come on." He says softly, pulling me along a little bit. After a minute of being pulled I start to follow. The night doesn't seem as dark anymore.

I follow Beetee into his house and can't help but smile at how much more it smells like a home. I slowly follow Beetee up to his bedroom, I can hear that he's very much needing sleep as well. The room is hot, but not to how as well. My mind breaks to the first time I ever slept in this house with Beetee and a small smile crosses my lips. Before I know it, I'm lying on the soft bed in Beetee's arms.

He has a lazy smile on his face and his eyes are just closing, I take note that he still has his glasses on and very slowly take them off, placing them on the bedside table. I can Beetee's already asleep, but my mind won't shut down, I can't help thinking how many beds he's slapt in, or how many he has held in his arms.

I let my eyes close slowly as my mind shuts down at last, but one thing hits my mind as the gears stop turning and the light shuts off. Dolly was wrong...the Reaping is today...

* * *

**Wow that took me forever! But I couldn't stop! I know this may seem a little OOC, but I'll try better in the next bit, anyway I hope you liked it! And I can already bet you'll like the plot I have for the games!**

**Remember R&R Makes me want to make more!**

**- Dusty**


	19. (19) Dolly, we hate you!

**Head's up, this will start very cute, but become very sad...I hope.**

* * *

**No one's pov!**

The sunlight shined in the window onto two sleeping bodies snuggled close together, Wiress and Beetee were both still sleeping peacefully, but a shadow walked the halls.

**D**

I had walked all the way from my nice, hot house remembering only this morning, the Reaping was today, not next week. I had walked to Wiress house only to find her not there. A sly smile crosses my lips as I walk out the door and over to Beetee's house. I push open the door and smile that it's open and that Beetee has not reset his traps!

I slowly walk up to the bedrooms and walk down the hall, my smile growing wider every step of the way. I stop when I get to Beetee's room and very slowly, push open the door. My smile must be the most wide it's ever been. There they BOTH are, I don't think I've ever seen them both so peaceful, it almost makes me sad that I have to wake them...well may as well have a little fun...You are evil Dolly...I mean, I'm evil Dolly! I am Dolly!

I walk over to the bed and then slowly, sit down at the end of the bed, I look at them and they don't make a move to get up. I cough once, I get muttering...I cough a little louder, I get pushed onto the floor. I just back to my feet and this time, I throw myself onto the bed. "Wakey wakey love birds!" I say loudly. Beetee's eyes open wide and he almost jumps out of bed, but Wiress just opens her eyes and pulls up her hand, as if getting ready to fight, she then sees it's me...and I get a very scary glare.

"Dolly!" Beetee shouts, glaring at me, but I can see that he's a little worried - like I'll ever tell anyone...

"What! I came over to tell you it's the Reaping today. You BOTH wouldn't wake up!" I say crossing my arms. "Dolly..." Wiress says. "No, I don't want to hear it!" I say. "Dolly." Beetee says as well. "No, I came over to tell you both the Reaping was today!" I say again. "Dolly!" They both say at the same time. "What..." I ask. Did I forget something?

"You're sitting on my leg..." Wiress says. Opps...I stand up and laugh it off, Wiress and Beetee roll their eyes. "Wait - today?!" Beetee says, pushing his glasses on and helping Wiress out of bed. I take note that they are both still dressed. Damn it! - wait that makes me sound very weird...

"Ya, today..." I say, rolling my eyes. "I better..." Wiress cuts off. Why does that girl always do that! "Go get ready." Beetee says. Aww...he can always read what she wants to say...I'm going soft...

"Come on, I'll help you get ready." I say, smiling. "Dolly, it's a Reaping, not a night club." Beetee says. Ow, that hurt...

"Whatever." I say, pulling Wiress out the room, I just catch them waving to each other, aww...

I pull Wiress back to her house, it doesn't smell much of sickness anymore...I take her up to her bedroom and hand her a bag - yes, it is the same top from the other day! But whatever...

I have to say, she looks lovely in it, add the grey jeans and black shoes, she's a real looker!

I look at the time and see we have to be there in around 10 minutes...great. "We gotta go!" I say loudly, pulling Wiress out the door and over to Beetee's house, he opens the door and smiles. "Wow, Wiress, you look lovely." He says smiling. "You know we don't have all day..." I say, rolling my eyes at them. "Oh..." Beetee says, stepping out of his house and closing the door. "I wish I didn't have to go back so soon." Beetee mutters as we walk down to the town all together. Aw, this makes me think of when I used to walk down to the Reapings with Beetee and Melt...before I went into the games and then came back and Melt was dead, then I walked with Beetee, then he was picked for the games, then we walked down here together - why the heck am I telling you people my life story!

We get down to the town and walk behind everyone, going with a few Peacekeepers onto the stage, they leave and we take our seats. "Welcome, welcome to the 57th Hunger games!" Soot shouts loudly. Wires, I hate her...

"Lets get on with it then!" She says witha smile, runningover to the glass bowl for the boys - yes, a girl is picked first but the next year, a boy is picked first in d-3! I can see that everyone is shaking.

"Cog Gearchange!" Soot shouts and my jaw drops. That's the Mayor's son...Loud shouts come from a few people, but they are soon shut up with shot to the head...

"Now - for the girls..." Soot walks over to the other bowl and pulls out a name. Even if I don't know the girl, I know someone who does...

"Lily Given!"

* * *

**Yes! I wanted to do one in Dolly's pov! I think it turned out well! R&R!**

**- Dusty!**


	20. (20) Lily, we're so sorry

**I never knew I'd get this far...20...wow...**

* * *

**W**

_No. This. Can. Not. Be. Happening._ I look up just in time to see Lily walking up onto the stage - I have to stop myself from shouting for someone too help her...

I looked at Dolly and Beetee. Dolly looks like she's trying to think something over - I wonder what goes on in that mind of hers...

But Beetee looks calm, but his face does show a pained look, even if you can't see it very well. "I give you, d-3's tributes for the 57th Hunger games!" Soot shouts loudly, pulling me away from the hell of my mind.

* * *

All too soon we are on the train, heading to the capitol, I never dreamed I would be going there again...

As soon as we got on the train, Soot took Cog and Lily to their rooms, leaving, Beetee, Dolly, me and my mind. "Well, ain't this great!" Dolly said, sitting down in a chair across from me and Beetee. "Shut up..." Beetee mutters, I'll have to thank him later for saying that...But, just like Dolly, she doesn't shut up. "Hello, Beetee! We have Cog and Lily coming with us to the capitol..." She says in a baby sounding voice. "I'm not five, Dolly." Beetee mutters. "You act like it sometimes..." She mutters back.

It's then that I see a Beetee I have never seen before. "Dolly!" Beetee shouted, getting up and pulling her out of her chair. "You may not have killed anyone in your games, but I killed five people at once in mine, and I could kill you right here and now, if I wanted too, so I'd shut up." He throws her back down in her seat and sits back down next to me. "Whoa, that's the Beetee I knew!" Dolly said, smiling from ear to ear.

I blinked at them, I knew Dolly ahd mentored Beetee in his games, but how long have they known each other?

"Funny..." Beetee mutters. Right at that minute Lily runs back into the train car, she takes one look at us, before falling to the floor, crying her eyes out. I jump to my feet and walk over to her, followed closely by Dolly and Beetee, all the laughing and joking has died away.

Over the months, Dolly and Beetee had become good friends with Lily as well. "Lily..." Dolly says, pulling her to her feet. "We're sorry this happened..." She adds. "I - I know..." Lily cries. She makes me think of a little girl, even if she is a few months older then me - she makes me think of Willow...

Dolly hands Lily to me, who is still crying, I take my friend in my arms, hugging her. "I'm sorry, Lily..." I get out, tears falling down my cheeks, and my hair falling into my face. I feel a hand push the hair away from my face, I look up to see Beetee standing over me and Lily, with a sad smile on his face. "Lily, my dear, we're so sorry this had to happen." He said, rubbing Lily's back.

Lily keeps crying, I sit back down on the chair, rocking Lily - as if she were just a small child. I hear her sobs start to slow and her eyes start to close, before I could say a word, she's fallen asleep in my arms - I feel like a mother - even if she is a few months older then me. Dolly sits down next to me, as does Beetee - and for the first time, ever - I start to think about childen, this could be all of us one day, maybe me sitting with a baby, Beetee's arms around me, and Dolly giving us her sly smile that always says one thing 'I told you so!'

"I'll take Lily to her room, she needs the sleep." Dolly says, her voice very calm and sweet. She takes Lily from me, and walks out the room, leaving me and Beetee alone. At once I feel the tears going down my cheeks, and I hear myself sobbing. "Shh..." I didn't even know Beetee was hugging me. "I know, dear..." He whispers in my ear. "It's very upsetting..." He whispers, keeping his voice low and calm. He pulls me into his lap and rubs my back, my sobs have started to slow. This would have been the best time to kiss him, if it was not for one woman with goldie hair. "I'm gone for 2 minutes and you're already on each other!" Dolly says, coming to sit back down.

Me and Beetee glare at her, this makes Dolly smile. "Go ahead..." She mutters, turning away and tapping her hand on the table.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

My mins fills with the ound of the tapping, it won't stop! Luckly, Beetee sees something is wrong, he looked around the room, before his eyes rest on Dolly's tapping on the glass table. "Dolly, stop with the tapping, you're upseing Wiress." He says, rubbing my back, and muttering in my ear. Dolly looks up, she stops tapping the table, but this time clicks her tongue.

_Click, click, click..._

All of the noises are sounding in my mind, tapping and clicking. "Stop!" I say loudly, putting my hands over my ears, trying to stop the noise. "What's up with her!" Dolly says loudly, pointing at me. "I don't know, Dolly, just stop with the - clicking and the tapping!" Beetee says loudly, turning back to look at me. "Wiress, shh! Nothing's going to hurt you! The noise is gone..." Beetee whispers. "You're wrong!" I say loudly. "They're in my mind - crys as well...rings! Shouts of Milly and May dying! Shouts of you crying in pain...!" I say, closing my eyes, wishing for it all to stop. No more noise on the outside, Beetee and Dolly are both looking at me.

"I can hear the hum of the knife that helped me kill May..." I whispr, pulling my hands away from my ears. "The cold shouts of Milly and May, both crying out for the people they love back home...Harry's begging voice, asking me to end his life!" I say, my eyes going back in my head - _So dizzy...need to sleep..._That's when the world goes black and the last thing I see are two pairs of eyes looking at me, before I fall into the world of nightmares...

* * *

I pull myself out of a nightmare, sitting up in...my bed? I look around the room, turning on the nightlight next to it, it's dark outside...but surly, it's not already ngiht time?! I go to get out of bed, when I see a note lying on the floor. I pick it up and read it under the nightlight.

_Wiress._

_You blacked when we were all talking, I put you in bed, hope you're feeling okay..._

_Beetee._

I give a nod at the note, before swinging my legs out of bed and getting to my feet, I don't feel as shakey. I walk over the dresser and look for something to put on over my top. I pull out a light pink cardigan, it's not as bad as you'd think.

I throw it on and walk slowly out of the room, I already know I missed dinner. I hear voices up ahead and keep walking, until finding myself in the TV room. "Wiress, you're awake!" Beetee says, looking up, I give him a small nod. I walk over to a chair and sit down very slowly, looking around at the others. They're looking at the Reapings, i can't bring myself to look at them, knowing I'd only get nightmares knowing what Lily would have to face.

"And the gamemakers say this year, will truly be, like no other!" A man says, this catches me, I turn my head to look at the TV. "Yes, they say it will truly be like no other!" The other man says, laughing lightly.

I blink, wondering what they mean. "You know, they say the mutts this year are alot more _human_." The man says again, laughing along with the other one.

The TV goes black and I keep looking at it, wishing for them to say more.

_A little more human?_

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Lol...R&R, maybe you kno what's gonna happen this year? Hm? Well...I'll give you a hint...NOCO! Try and think of what NOCO means and tell me, I bet you won't get it ^^**

**Dusty!**


	21. (21) HUMAN MUTTS!

***Time skipy to when the games start...***

**W**

The games are about to start...

I sit with Dolly and Beetee, looking at the laptops. There are three of them. One for Lily. One for Cog, and one for...something, Beetee never told me.

I look at our laptop - mine and Beetee's - these things are big, much bigger then anything, all the little switchs and other bits. I shake my head as I hear the clock ring, the games just started!

Lily's already out and ready for her life, she just missed an arrow! And she's got herself a backpack and a knife, and she's off into the forst - I don't like it...it's too dark in that forest, I know it's deadly. The shutting of a door is what brings my mind up - sounded like it was Haymitch. "Oh fu-" I don't get to hear the rest as Beetee's put his hands over my ears, he takes them off slowly. "Sorry, dear, he can get a little upset." He says, smiling at me. "Melody or Jack must have died..." Dolly mutters. "Or both." Beetee points at the top - he was right - both are dead...

A red light goes off over Dolly's laptop. "He's down..." Dolly mutters, getting up and walking out the room - Cog's dead...We knew he wouldn't last long, he didn't know how to do anything other then use a knife.

"Come on, dear, lets go see the others, Lily's safe...for now." Beetee says, pulling me out of my chair and walking out the room, I follow, a little scared to meet some of them, I only ever met Lily!

"Wiress!" And that would be, Lily Lockheart, I didn't think she would come this year, after losing Willow. "Hello." I say, always staying next to Beetee, I'm lost without him!

"This, one that won last year?" Haymitch says, pointing at me. "Yes, _this one_ is Wiress." Beetee mutters, glaring at Haymitch for not using my name. "Lovely to meet you!" An older woman from 11 says, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm Seeder." She says, I nod my head shyly. "She not a very big talker..." Woof says, pointing at me. "Wiress, was a little, put off of talking after her games..." Beetee says, putting his arm around me, smiling sadly at the others.

"Someone's found them self a girl..." The voice of Cecelia says softly, she won her games a few years back. "You don't know the half of it!" Dolly says loudly, walking back into the room holding a bottle of beer in her hand - I never knew she was a drinker...

"Dolly..." Beetee growls lowly at his old mentor. "Oh, shut up, Beetee!" Dolly shouts, sitting down and drinking some of her beer. "We're all friends here!" Haymitch says, smiling - you can tell they want to know!

"These two have been together for ages! I've even found them in the same bed - a little upset to see they were still dressed!" Dolly jokes, the room loudly filling with laughing. "Little Wiress, she goes nuts when she ain't around him!" Dolly said, pointing at Beetee with the bottle. "Dolly, I think you can shut up now..." Beetee says, his face is very red and he has a smile playing on his lips. "Fine! But I never got to the best part..." Dolly mutters. "What may that be, Doll?" Haymitch says loudly. "When Beetee was called up here - he was away for bloody six months! Wiress wouldn't come out of bed for more then five minutes a day, she didn't eat much as well!" Dolly says, time seems to stop as all the laughing from the room dies down, and even the smile on Dolly's face is gone.

I blink at them all, as eyes turn to me and Beetee. "I say, that is upsetting..." Lily's fine voice calls out from the other side of the room, I feel someone pat my back and turn to see Mags, giving me a sad smile, she was alive even before the games started!

I feel Beetee drop his arm and I turn to see that some of the guys are pulling him over - I'm guessing for a chat...I look at the other women, and before I know anything, they're pulling me over to the bar. "What..." I fail at asking them what we're doing. "Nothing, Wire, nothing!" Wire? Is that a nickname or something...?!

Cecelia smiles and all the others sit down, I go to take a seat, but before I can, Dolly pulls on my hair, pulling me back to her. "I'm not letting you sit down by yourself, I'm sure, Beetee would kill me!" She jokes, and before I know it, I'm sitting on her lap, like a five year-old, with her messing around with my hair, soon Lily joins in with messing with my, already, messy black hair - don't take that, the wrong way!

"Why is your hair so messy, Wiress?" Dolly jokes, smiling slyly at me. "I..." I fail again with my words. "Stop messing with the girl, Sunny!" Cecelia says, rolling her eyes at Dolly. "You know I can't!" Dolly says, throwing her arms around me and hugging me, Dolly pokes my hand and I open it. "Wiress, why do you always have wire with you?" Dolly says, taking the small gold wire out of my hand and pulling my hair up with it. "I've been trying to get away from wire for year, and you just keep it with you, all bloody day!" She says, rolling her eyes at me.

"I like having wire with..." Well, I have not said that much for days... "Me?" Mags mutters, they do find it hard to know what I'm saying, Beetee is the only one who truly knows. I give her a nod and cross my arms, Dolly is still holding me in her lap.

"You make me think of a small kid!" Dolly says out of the blue.

"Why..." I ask, I blinked my eyes and turning my head around to see her.

"You're sitting in my lap like a five year-old!" Dolly says loudly, and everyone - but me - falls into a laughing fit.

"I'm 18..." I say, rolling my eyes at them. "And yet, you still look like a 17 year-old my dear." Beetee says, walking in with the other guys, laughing behind him. At once I jump to my feet and run into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him, he hugs me back, resting his head on mine. "Get a room!" Dolly calls, everyone is still laughing, I just roll my eyes and smile.

After that, everyone goes back to their rooms to make sure everyone is okay - and the people who lost theirs start drinking...

Lily's doing fine, she found her ally, a boy from 1 - I don't trust him!

The night is slowly coming down on them, and a few sounds are starting to grow louder. Wait! Did I just see some eyes in the bushes! I'm getting no sleep tonight...

The noises grow louder as he and Lily walk on. "Lets make camp here!" The boy says, throwing down his bag. "Okay!" Lily says with a smile, putting down her knife and her bag, and slowly taking a seat by one of the trees. "I'll sleep first, then you." The boy mutters, already falling asleep.

I can't help but sigh a little loudly, Lily looks like she could fall asleep right there. I hear a sound coming from the laptop and bite my lip, the woods seem to come alive, trees fall down and start to make what looks to be a maze, and deadly sounds come from the woods around them - I now know what they mean by more _human_ mutts...

I look at the laptop, and then at Beetee, his eyes are fixed on something in the bushes. Eyes...human eyes. "Wiress...look away." He begs, bitting hard on his lip. I turn my head and then hear a shout come from the other room. "MELT!" That was Dolly...I look over at Beetee, I find that he has tears in his eyes. "Dolly!" He shouts, before she runs in and looks at the laptop. "Melt..." She whispers. I've got to see this!

I turn around and look at the laptop, a small boy with black hair and grey eyes is standing over Lily. "Wiress, I said, look away!" Beetee begs, I look back away, before a loud shout of pain fills my ears - Lily...

I turn around, just in time to see, a small girl standing next to the boy, her girl is goldie - ginger, she has blood coming from a knife, but it's in her eyes, she's not human! I look at Beetee and Dolly, both have tears in their eyes. "Why couldn't you kill her..." The girl's voice sounds like a 20 year-old, but the boy's voice is around a 19 year-old. "She's from 3 - how could you kill her, Feather!" His voice is ragged and dead sounding. "Feather, Melt!" Beetee and Dolly say at the same time - but now I'm replaying what he said...Lily's dead!

"Who..." I say, looking at the humans, as a cry of pain comes from the boy, he's dead too. "Feather..." Dolly says, pointing at the girl - I wish I knew who they both were, but I never will, I know it!

I put my head in my hands, they both know it, I know it. I can't stop the tears coming from my eyes as the boy and girl run into the night. "She - She!" Beetee and Dolly both throw their arms around me. "Wiress, shh...we know..." Dolly mutters, I feel tear drops fall onto my head, Dolly's crying too. "Those mutts...their human..." Beetee mutters, before hugging both me and Dolly, we all lost a friend tonight...

"HUMAN MUTTS!" Haymitch's loud shout fills the rooms, everyone knows it now...but I can't help but think one thing.

Those mutts were deadly, yes, but do they know when to stop? Or is that the gamemakers plan...that the killing won't stop until they're ALL dead...

* * *

**So...human mutts huh?! But what Wiress is thinking at the end, does anyone get what NOCO means yet? I'll give you one more hint...the first word is 'No'**

**And yes, i know...Lily is dead.**

**If you don't get who Melt and Feather are, then you'd better go read 'Sparks Will Fly' that will tell you. :)**

**Until next time...**

**- Dusty.**


	22. (22) Beetee, make me forget?

**Heads up:Any young childen reading this may not want to read the last few bits at the end...**

* * *

**W**

_I won't believe it._

I won't believe that Lily is dead. I won't believe that my only friend before my games...is dead. She can't be!

I won't believe that those human mutts killed her. I won't believe it!

Yet, I already do...

I know that my only friend before my games...is dead. I know she is. I know those mutts killed her. I know that Lily is dead. Gone, Done and dusted. End of story!

* * *

I sit alone in the d-3 mentor room, just replaying it, over, and over again. I can hear shouts from the others as they see people die - hear them talking to each other...yet, they're so far away from me - my only friend now...is a clock.

The clock is the only light in the room, the only thing that's keeping me sane.

_Tick tock..._

That little ringing fills my ears as the time passes. Noone comes to get me, noone calls me, noone cares...not even Beetee.

Hours pass - maybe a day, but I don't make a move from the chair, and all I can hear are whispers now...yes, whispers. But the next thing I hear, is not a whisper, nor is it in my head. "Wiress?" The calm and sweet voice of Beetee is what brings me back - the clock is still ticking...ticking away my life wth every tock.

_Tick tock._

"Wiress!" Beetee says, shaking me a little bit. "Dear? Look at me." Beetee says, taking my face in his hands. I must look crazy... "Wiress?" The next voice I hear is Dolly's voice. "What's up with Wire?" Dolly mutters, coming to stand by Beetee, her face looks worried, I wonder why...

"I don't know." Beetee says, throwing his arms around me and hugging me. "Come on, lets get her out of this room, it's too dark, remember, she doesn't like the dark." Beetee whispers, picking me up like a small child. "Well, she's been sitting in the dark for about three bloody hours!" Dolly says, opening the door and walking outside.

The light hits my eyes and I cry out a little, putting my head into Beetee's neck, trying to block out the light. "Oh, poor thing..." Lily Lockheart's sweet and fine voice meets me. "Put her down here, Beetee." _No, no, no, no!_ I don't want to see the light again!

Beetee slowly puts me down on the chair, but I cry out again as the lights hit my eyes, and I pull a pillow over my face, wanting nothing more then to block it out and live in the darkness...

_Tick tock...tap, tap...Click, click..._

I want to block it all out, I want to hear the sweet melody of the clock, I want to sit in the darkness, even if I'm scared to death of it.

I feel two arms around me, and I look slowly up, the light still hurting my eyes. Beetee has pulled me onto his lap and is trying to calm me down, but it's no use! I won't calm down! I jsut saw my friend die!

After a little bit of Beetee trying to calm me, yes, I do calm down...a little bit, I can look up, even if the light still hurts my eyes. "That's my girl." Beetee whispers when I look up for more then one minute. I turn slowly around to look at the TV, not many people are left, only about six as far as I can see. Then again...I'm not sane!

I see a few more things I wish I didn't. Grey, dead looking eyes hiding in the bushes, blood from knives as they make their kill, lifeless eyes, as they walk away. Those are truly, deadly mutts.

The next people I see, are, again, mutts, great! Beetee rests his head on mine, pushing up his glasses. His eyes are fixed on the two people standing there, looking over a small 12 year-old boy. "Oh, Gear, do you want to kill him?" The girl says, turning to the boy. "Sure, Jenny..." He says, bringing out a knife and hitting the boy right in the heart. The boy's eyes start to close, and one blue-grey tear falls down his cheek, as the blood comes from his heart like a high speed train - and there it is! His life is gone.

"Gear, Jenny..." I hear someone whisper, and look up as much as I can. It was Beetee. I feel tears fall onto my head, and his arms are thrown around me, it's my turn now, to help him.

"Beetee?" I whisper, ducking my head out from under his and looking at him. "Beetee?!" I say a little louder, looking over at Dolly. "Gear and Jenny...Beetee's old school 'friends'." Dolly says, I nod slowly, looking back at the boy and girl, as they walk away from the boy's helpless body.

Beetee's eyes are watering, he still has me on his lap and his arms around me. I throw my arms around his neck and whisper nothings in his ear, trying to calm him down. He slowly does, seeing that Gear and Jenny - who ever the hell they are - are gone. Most of the others are drinking. "Wiress?" Beetee whispers and I nod slowly. "Thank you." He whispers, kissing my cheek. "What for..." I whisper, putting my head under his and closing my eyes, ever-so-slowly.

"For everything..." He whispers, just before I fall into the hellish world of nightmares.

* * *

Someone is shaking me awake, and I hate it. "Tick..." I mutter. "What..." Dolly says loudly and I look up. "Tick tock..." I say a little louder, before resting my head back down. "Wiress, get up, it's four AM!" Dolly says, pulling me up by my hair. "What about..." I point at Beetee and she rolls her eyes. "Well, I couldn't wake him up first could I?" She says, before Beetee. "Techon!" She says loudly.

Beetee's eyes open wide as he hears his last name being used - I think it's coz of the peacekeepers! They never said his first name, they only said his last. "What?" Beetee mutters, pushing his glasses up. "You and Coil, get to bed...I want to be alone with Lily!" Dolly begs, pointing at Lily who is standing behind her. "You know that sounded, very wrong, Dolly." Beetee says, getting up. "I don't care, we've been drinking and we want to see what's happening with those bloody mutts, and we can't if you're here, shouting in your sleep!" Dolly says loudly. "I agree with her..." Lily mutters from behind Dolly.

"Fine..." I say, Beetee rolls his eyes and I follow him up to floor three. When we get there, we walk off into Beetee bedroom, I jump into bed, not caring about what would happen if Soot randomly saw me, heck I could care less if she did!

Beetee slowly follows me into bed and throws his arms around me, pulling me close and sighing. "I know this day, has, not been the best, Wiress..." He whispers into my hair, I just shake my head, not wanting to hear the sorrys, as I know I'll soon be saying them. To Abby, Cord, Lily's mother and father, Lily's little brother who only just turned 12...I remember I asked him what he wanted. He said he wanted Lily to cme home safely - well I can't give him that...

Beetee rests his head on mine and hugs me, whispering nothings into my ear. Its then that I sit up, my eyes going wide. "I know what they're..." I look at Beetee. "Doing?" He asked, pulling me back down into his arms, I nod slowly. "What are they doing, Wire?" He whispers into my ear. "They're not going..." I cut myself off as I feel Beetee give me a soft kiss on my neck. "Keep going..." He purrs. "I know you can." He kisses my neck just a little higher now - this is a new side to Beetee...

I try and get the words out, but I can't with him kissing my neck like that - I just can't! "Come on, dear, tell me..." He purrs softly, as he kisses my jaw. "I - I..." Beetee cuts me off as his lips land on mine. He slowly pushes me down into the bed as he kisses me. "Shh...forget." He whispers, pushing his lips back onto mine. I throw my arms around his neck to keep the kiss going longer.

The hunger in his eyes and in this kiss, scares me, but I don't care...you only live once. His lips and mine part for a minute, it's then and there I say something, without his help for once.

"Make me forget..."

* * *

**Okay...Ya, they are 25 and 18! They have _needs,_ and I know, that makes me sound very weird...anyway! R&R for little Dusty?**


	23. (23) Oh my wires! We have no winner!

**W**

I open my eyes slowly and look around the dimly lit room, Beetee has his arms around me and is by what I can tell, still asleep. I smile thinking of last night, sure, it was a little out of character, but it was lovely, and trust me when I say this - I wouldn't have given it up for the world!

I hear someone mutter something and turn around to look at Beetee, he opens his eyes slowly and pulls on his glasses, before turning to look at me, with a sweet smile. "Good morning..." He says, giving me a light kiss on the cheek. "Morning..." I whispered, smiling. A loud knock comes from the door. "Yes?" Beetee calls. "Have you seen Wiress-" Dolly opens the door and blinks at us, a smile coming onto her face. "Nevermind..." She looks at us and walks up to us - I wonder what the hell she's doing...

I pull the cover up and glare at her, she just rolls her eyes and pulls back the cover, she then pulls it back up and smiles at us. "YES!" She says, pointing at us, me and Beetee look at her like she's crazy. "I knew it! I knew it would happen sooner or later!" She says, dancing around the room with joy. "Dolly?" Me and Beetee say at the same time, blinking at her. "Messed up hair, red lips...not fully dressed." Dolly says, smiling at us. What the wires...

Without one more word, Dolly skips out the room. "Food is on the table! Better get dressed and do your hair before coming down!" She shouts loudly, I can just hear her laughing and telling the others...

Me and Beetee get out of bed with a roll of our eyes. I pull my jeans on and then my top, putting my socks and shoes on. Then I start attacking my hair - but it's no use...

Beetee says I look fine, I don't. We walk out of the room and guess who we run into! "Good morning, Soot..." Beetee and I mutter, she blinks at us, looking at our messy hair and red lips. "I won't tell anyone..." She mutters - must have had a bad time at a party or something!

We walk slowly down to where everyone was last night. As we pass the TV I look up, only to see, that we are down to the last three! Beetee doesn't stop, and as so, I don't as well. We keep walking until we come to a door, Beetee opens it and we step in, as soon as we do, all eyes are on us, everyone is here! Great! "So..." Seeder coos. "You two look like you had fun last night." She adds and everyone starts laughing. The only ones not laughing (Apart from us) is Lily and this other girl who seems to be reading.

Everyone stops laughing and looks at Beetee with wide eyes. I look at Beetee and find that he is holding up a very thin wire with a battery on the end of it. "I killed in my games like his, I wouldn't feel a thing, killing you lot like this." He growls, everyone puts their hands up, looking at Beetee with scared eyes. I pull on Beetee's arm and sit down by Dolly, Beetee sits next to me, still glaring at the others.

Haymitch coughs, and everyone goes back to talking about random things that no-one cares about. "Who's..." I point at the girl sitting next to Lily, Lily looks up and smiles. "This is Locky, she won her games a few years ago, at the age of 13." Lily says, pointing at the girl next to her. "Hi..." The girl mutters, not looking up from her book that has the word 'High speed trains' on it - I'm guessing she's from six...I give a small nod and Lily rolls her eyes - Lily...how wrong that name sounds...

Soon food starts too be piled high and given to us, I poke at it before giving it to Dolly and taking an apple and a glass of water, Beetee follows me with this after giving his food to Dolly as well. "And this, is why, you are both so thin!" Dolly says loudly, pointing at us. "Better then being fat..." Beetee mutters. Soon, Lily and Locky join us with having an apple and some water. Dolly shakes her head at the four of us.

After food, everyone goes back into the other room, still three people left...

I sit down next to Beetee and Dolly, looking up at the TV, more mutts keep coming - and soon...we're down to the last two. The gamemakers don't seem to be caring alot about them this year, all they care about is sending those human mutts after them!

All too soon both boys are being pushed together by the mutts, when they meet they do nothing other then ask the oter to kill them - how sad.

"Kill me...I beg you!" The 17 year-old says loudly, he's bleeding from a knife wound on his head - he won't make it even if he won. "No, kill me!" The 15 year-old shouts loudly, before falling to the ground with an arrow in his back, the other boy falls to the ground next to him, the mutts stand over them. "Look at them..." The lead girl as it were said, hitting the boys with her foot. "Kill them, let them feel the pain I did..." She says loudly...and just like that...the game are over, but something is missing this year...

We have no winner...

* * *

**So, no one got what NOCO? means? It means 'No one's coming out' and just as Wiress said...we have no winner for the 57th hunger games...!**

**R&R? I've been making these none stop and would like to know how you like the last three chapters!**

**- Dusty**


	24. (24) That, bloody well hurt!

**W**

No winner...

I could hear everyone was starting to whisper, asking what they would do without a winner.

Peacekeepers started to push into the room, guns ready and aimed at all of us. "Everyone out, your trains are here to take you back..." One of them barked loudly at us. Noone moved. "Now!" They shouted, walking over to us.

I looked around as peacekeepers started to pull them all out of the room and down to cars - I would guess anyway.

I feel myself being pulled away from Beetee's lap. "Come on, Coil, Sunwood, Techon!" They said all of our last names, I see Dolly being yanked to her feet by her hair, she let out a painful cry, but they didn't even seem to care. "Let go of them!" Beetee shouted, but it was cut off as a painful shout sounded from next to me. "Stop hurting her!" Lily's voice shouted from afar. I turn to look, but I'm yanked back away - all i saw was a glimmer of blood...

"What do you all know!" The head peacekeeper shouted, pinning the others up to walls. "N - Nothing..." Dolly's voice came out so small and painful, I looked over at her as I was kicked into the wall. "Sunwood..." He growled, hitting her across the face. "Stop hurting them!" I shouted, looking at the man that was pinning me to the wall.

Locky shouted painfully as I saw a knife being pushed into her arm. "Stop!" I cried louder above everything - everything stopped, and for a minute, it looked like I had saved alot of them from pain. But a hit across my face told me I had done nothing, other then maybe killing myself...

"Oh, what's this...little Coil, standing up for everyone - you couldn't even save your boyfriend when we were in bloody three!" The lead peacekeeper shouted as he pushed the other guy aside and pinned me to the wall. "Don't hurt her!" Beetee shouted loudly. "Shut up, brainie boy!" One of the peacekeepers shouted, hitting him across the face.

"Oh, we're gonna hurt her!" The man said, smiling darkly at me. "Let - Th - them - go..." I beg, looking at the knife the man had picked up. "No, we're gonna make them watch..." I looked around the room as Locky's helpless body was knocked aside, and Dolly's dropped to the floor. "Get up!" Two men shouted, picking Locky up and then the other picking Dolly up. Lily, Locky, Beetee and Dolly were soon pinned to the wall of the other side of the room. "Hurt her and I'll..." Dolly's weak voice came out as a whisper - a painful whisper...

"Shut up, Sunwood!" One man said, hitting her across the face. I looked back at the man, still pinning me to the wall, I tried to kick him away, but he's much bigger then me! "Now, now, lovely, don't fight...it will just be more painful!" He said loudly, before hitting my arm lightly with the knife, then a little harder, before pushing it into my skin. Going deeper and deeper, I cried out in pain. "Shut up!" He shouted, moving the knife out of my arm and up to my face. I fix my eyes on the knife, on the blood - on my blood, dripping down the blade, it's making me sick!

The man smiles, bringing the knife up to my cheek and slowly - no painfully slwoly - pushing the knife down my cheek, making a huge cut as he did so. I cried out in pain again, feeling my blood drip down my arm and my cheek. "Stop hurting her!" Lily shouted, her fine voice mixed with pain. I cried out again as he pushed the knife in deeper. "No..." He said darkly, pulling the knife out and smiling as he held it up. "You're lucky we haven't killed her!" He said - I'd be better off dead...

"Why are you hurting us! We haven't done anything..." The voice was slow and lifeless, It sounded much younger, maybe a year younger then me - it had to be Locky's voice! "Oh, you've done plenty!" One of the men said. I heard a body fall to the floor, I know it was Locky's...

I looked at the man again and saw he was glaring at me. "Just stop hurting, Wiress!" Beetee shouted. "Shut up, Techon!" The man pinning me to the wall shouted, looking back at Beetee, before looking back at me and pulling down the knife. "Thanks to your little boyfriend, you'll be lucky to live..." He said as a cold laugh followed.

I blinked at him before feeling the most painful feeling I had felt yet. The man pulled the knife away from me, it was soaked with blood all the way down the blade, it's then that I felt myself falling to the floor, as useless as anything - the pain came from my stomach, I pulled my hands to it, only to pull them right away as I felt blood, my eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. The man laughed, I heard the others being dropped and walking get lower and lower away from us. "Wiress!" Lily shouted, I heard four pairs of shoes come running to my side - weird, Locky seems to be okay...

"Wiress! Oh my..." I looked up into the glassy eyes of Dolly, as tears came to them. "Hon?!" Beetee's sweet and calming voice said - but it was not sweet and calm, it was ragged and rough sounding. I pulled my hands to my stomach again, before someone pulled them away. "That little!" Dolly said loudly. "Wiress, you're gonna be okay..." Locky sat down next to me and pulled my hair away from my face. I felt my eyes slowly starting to close. "Wiress! Don't fall asleep!" Lily shouted, but my eyes were already closed.

The blackness took me in and the last thing I heard, other then the peaceful, fluttering of the Mockingjay's wings. Was my own voice, and many other voices mixed together. "Beetee..."

* * *

**So! That's how I work, you egt a few sweet, peacefully, lovely chapters, then you get a whole lot of painful bits...**

**R&R Dusty...**


	25. (25) We'll talk about this later

**W**

I open my eyes slowly, letting the light flood into them. At once I sat up, my hands coming to my stomach, but when they do, my skin is not bloody, nor does it hurt as much, just a small pain. I look down at myself and find that I'm in a top and some jeans.

"Think she's awake yet?" I hear someone mutter from behind the door, I think it's dolly, but I can't really work it out... "I don't know." That was a man's voice, and I can only bet that it's Beetee's. "She's been asleep for 2 days! She's got be awake." That didn't sound like Dolly...

I hear a click and see the door open, I then see, not two, but four people looking at me - and believe me, those other two are not Maiesy or Soot! "Wiress, you're awake!" Beetee says loudly, but calmly. "Wire, you're okay!" Dolly says. Beetee and Dolly run over to me and hug me. "We, were so, worried..." ...Locky says. I look up and see Locky and Lily standing over me - what the wires - Lily Lockheart and Locky Catchfire, are standing in my room, on a train, going to three...?

"Yes, we were all so worried, they didn't, think you were, gonna wake up..." Beetee mutters into my hair, holding me close. "Come on, you must eat something!" Dolly says, slowly pulling me out of the bed and onto my feet.

* * *

I sit down in a chair next to Beetee, across from Locky and Dolly, and Lily sits next to me as well. I blink at Locky and Lily. "Umm. Maybe we should tell her, why, we're here...?" Lily says, and the others nod. "You see, after, you blacked out, Locky and you were taken to be looked at, to make sure you were both okay, but, at this time, the train for six, had already left, and it would be a few more weeks before a new one came in." Lily says. "And so, Dolly came up with the idea, of us coming back to three for a week or two." Locky said, smiling at Dolly. I still don't know why we couldn't just drop them off in six...

Beetee sees this and coughs. "Not only that, but Lily and Locky want things to calm down a little bit, six is high up in an...uprising, as it were, and wants to wait until it's safe to go back." Beetee says, and I nod. "Oh..." My voice comes out in a whisper. "Ya, well, now that, that's behind us, lets eat!" Dolly says, trying to lighten the mood.

I don't eat much, just a bit of bread, an apple and some water. "Wiress, my dear, eat something more..." Beetee begs, I shake my head.

Dolly soon takes Lily and Locky to show them a map, and I'm left alone with Beetee, and my messed up head. "Wiress, why don't we go to the TV room?" He said softly, taking my hand. "Okay..." I say softly, getting up and following him.

The room is dimly lit and is nice on my eyes. Beetee sits down and I sit next to him. "I was so worried about you..." He whispers, putting his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I give him a small nod.

My lips find his. It's slow, but a sweet kiss. When we pull away I rest my head in his lap, and he plays with my hair. "I love you, Wiress, I don't want anything to happen to you..." He whispers, looking down at me with those coal black eyes. I slowly close my eyes and fall into a nightmare...

* * *

_"Oh, Wiress..." A deathly sounding purr says, right next to my ear. I turn my head, but no one's there. "Wiress?" My head shoots up, that's Abby's voice - where is she? Why is she in my dream? "Wiress!?" I turn my head and get to my feet, that's Cord's voice! "Wiress..." I stop and turn around, that's Lily's voice..._

_"Thanks, for killing me..." Her voice is cold and unlike her, I can't even see her! "Wiress!" May?! "Oh, Wiress..." Milly... "Oi, Wiress!" Day!_

_I fall to my knees and look up, tears falling down my tears - wait, not tears! Blood..._

_"Wiress..." That's a boy's voice, I think I remember it - yes! It's Harry, from my games, he begged for his death... "Wiress?!" I can't make out that voice, it's a girl's voice, a child's voice! Maybe it's Willow?_

_"How many more of us are you gonna kill, Wiress?!" Locky's voice..._

_"Yes, how many?" Lily Lockheart..._

_"It could be any of us...!" Dolly?! Why would I kill her?_

_"How many more, Wiress..." I jump to my feet, that's Beetee...that's his voice. "Why..." I whisper into the cold night. "We're just asking, Wiress..." Soot says...Okay, may I would kill her..._

_I look around as the room goes brighter, and wish it hadn't. I back up to the far side, seeing them all, May, Milly, Day, Harry, Soot, Maisey, Abby, Cord, Dolly, Lily, Locky, Lily. And that must be Willow. And there...there's Beetee. "How many more of us..." But those voices, they don't sound like their own._

_"You see people, dead at your feet." Milly says, walking slowly up to me. "With a knife to the heart..." May whispers, in that dark voice, coming to stand by Milly. "Oh, what a sweet melody..." Lily whispers, coming to stand by them. "With an evil laugh." Harry laughs, coming to stand next to them. "A knife, to the head..." Willow whispers, she comes to stand by them as well. "You'll be joining us..." Day mutters. "Without a second's dread..." They all say at the same time, but those are not their voices!_

_I sink to my knees as they all become dust and flow into the wind. "You'll be joining us..." Is the last thing I hear before I wake with four people around me..._

* * *

"Wiress!" Locky is shaking me trying to wake me up. I open my eyes and as soon as I do, try to back away from them, but Beetee is holding me in place. "Wiress, what the hell, happened?!" Dolly says, blinking down at me. "Mutts...all of you..." I say, looking around at them. "Wiress, we're not 'Mutts'." Lily says. "Wiress, we're not Mutts..." Beetee says, running a hand through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"I saw them all..." I say, looking at them. "All?" Locky asks. "May, Milly, Day, Lily, Harry, Soot, Maisey, Abby, Cord, Willow, Locky, Lily, Dolly and Beetee...all of you...wanted to kill me...!" I say, tears falling freely down my pale face. "Wiress, we're not Mutts..." Dolly says, rolling her eyes. I just look at them, trying to work out if it's true or not. "Shh..." Beetee whispers, blowing cold air in my face. "Wiress, it's okay..." Locky says. "Do you want to talk about it?" Beetee whispers. I shake my head, still trying to calm myself down.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later..."


	26. (26) Sorry 'Effie'

**W**

The rest of the ride back to district three, I stay with Beetee, never leaving his side. Nor does he make a move, he just sits with me, blowing cold air in my face now and then.

"We're almost back..." Dolly mutters, coming into the room and looking down at us - Beetee was playing with my hair. "Okay." He mutters, looking up. I just nod, not sure if I'm ready to face them - in a way, Lily was right, I did kill her.

Beetee pushes me up. "Now, Wiress, we're almost back..." He says, getting up and pulling me to my feet. "Now...Abby and Cord, are not Mutts..." He says, looking me in the eye. I nod, as if speaking will let my voice slip. Locky walks into the room next. "We're here, I think." She says, pointing to the window.

"Lets go already! We're here!" Dolly shouts loudly.

We walk over to the door and look outside - no one's there...thank the wires...

Dolly pushes open the door and walks out, pulling Lily and Locky with her, and Locky is pulling me and Beetee with her. "Come on..." Dolly mutters loudly as the train leaves.

"Will..." I look at Beetee. "Will you get to see Abby and Cord soon?" He said, I nodded. "Well, yes, you'll most likely see them tonight." Beetee said, smiling sadly at me. He knows I don't want to see anyone...

* * *

We get to Dolly's house and go inside, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Well, District three is very..." Lily doesn't want to say the word, thinking she may sound rude. "Dusty..." Locky says, looking around and taking the cup of tea Dolly was handing to her. "Ya," Dolly mutters, giving Lily a cup of tea and then me and Beetee one. "So, where will you be staying?" Beetee asked Locky and Lily, taking a drink of his tea.

"Dolly said we could stay in her house." Lily said, I look over at Locky and saw her laughing with Dolly. "She said we should give you two some time 'alone'." Dolly and Locky broke down into a fit of laughter, Lily looked like she didn't know what they were laughing about, but then she seemed to get it and joined in the laughing.

I looked over at Beetee and saw his face was about ten shades of red, I know mine is very red...

"Okay, okay...we'll try and stop." Dolly says, trying to hold back laughing some more, most likely at our faces.

A loud knock sounds at the door, I know who it is...I sink down in my chair, hoping they won't see me.

"Come in..." Dolly mutters, I close my eyes, hoping they won't see me. "Wiress?" They've seen me. I open one up and look up at Cord and Abby, who are both looking down at me. "Uh..." I blink up at them. "Who are you?" Saved by Lily Lockheart! Thank you!

Abby looked up. "More to the point, who are you?" She asked, pointing at Lily and Locky. "I'm Lock Catchfire, everyone calls me Locky." Locky says. "And I'm, Lily Lockheart." Lily says, shaking their hands. "We've never seen you around before." Cord mutters.

"We're from District Six." Lily tells them with a smile. "Why are you here than?" Abby asks. "Uprising..." Dolly mutters, taking a drink of her tea. "Manners..." Lily says, taking Dolly's tea out of her hand and putting it down.

"Sorry, 'Effie'." Dolly says loudly, I stop myself from laughing as Lily goes red in the face. I look over at Locky and see that she's pointing to the door, and mouthing the word to me and Beetee.

Cord and Abby are laughing a little. I slowly get up and pull Beetee to his feet, leading him out the house, and down the path. "Good thinking..." Beetee says when we're in Beetee's house. "Locky..." I blink at him. "Pointed it out to you? Yes, I saw, wise girl. she is." Beetee smiles at me and I just have to smile back.

After a few more minutes of talking, I start to grow sleepy, I have been very sleepy as of late. "Wiress, why don't you go to bed, I'm sure, Cord and Abby will be around here looking for you in the morning. You need to get some sleep." Beetee says, smiling at me.

"Okay..." I mutter, turning around slowly - my head goes dizzy and I fall back a little, luckily, Beetee was standing behind me, so I fall into his arms. "Will, you never stop falling into me, Wiress?" Beetee asks, playfully. "Shut up..." I shoot right back with a playful smirk. "Fine." Beetee says, rolling his coal-black eyes. "Come on, I'll take you too bed, I've got some work to do down here." Beetee says, helping me up to his bedroom.

I step into the room and Beetee turns on the light. I walk over to the bed and slowly get in, not caring about my clothes. I sink into the bed and pull the cover over myself, looking up at Beetee. "Goodnight, Wiress..." Beetee says, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't let the nightmares come." He whispers, pulling away - but before he can, i pull him back down.

"Wiress, as much, as I would love to come to bed, I've got some things that I need to do." Beetee says, rolling his eyes. I frown at him and give him a sad look. "Fine." Beetee says, taking off his shoes and getting into the bed.

I throw my arms around his neck and smile as he kisses my hair. "Wiress, go to sleep." Beetee whispers, pulling my head down on to his chest, and putting his arms around me. "Okay..." I say, smiling up at him and closing my eyes. "Goodnight..." I say. "Goodnight Wiress." He says back.


	27. (27) Whoa, Locky's a good singer!

**W**

_If we can't be together._

_Why wait around for nothing?_

The next morning I wake to the sound of a mockingjay's sweet song, it sounds alot like a small girl's voice. I look at Beetee and find that he's trying to hear who it is as well. "Who's..." I ask him, sitting up next to him. "I don't know, my dear." Beetee said, pushing his glasses up.

_There's a world out there._

_Ahead of me._

_I need to see it now!_

The sweet song seems to be coming from Dolly's house, I wouldn't take her for a singer... "I think it's coming..." Beetee blinks at me. "From Dolly's house, she doesn't sing." Beetee mutters, throwing the covers off and slowly getting out of bed. I follow him out of bed and open the window, trying to hear the song.

_For the love of us all._

_Don't you ever leave me alone!_

I turn around and see that Beetee is waiting in the doorway. "Come on, let's go see who's singing." He smiles and takes my hand, pulling me out of the bedroom and out the house.

We walk over to Dolly's house, the sound getting louder and louder.

_Coz, if you really loved me._

_You'd never have gone that far._

I can't help but think of the song, I'm not so sure of the name, I don't know it at all. Beetee and I walk up to the door, and without one knock, Dolly opens it and smiles. "I see, Locky woke you up." She said. Locky was singing! And she still is...

_Coz that world out there._

_It's waiting._

_Waiting to hear my song..._

Dolly pulls us in and smiles. "Locky, look who you woke up!" Locky's brownie - golden hair is the first thing I see when she pokes her head around the door. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Wiress, Beetee." She says. "I always sing in the mornings back home." Locky looks down. I was about to speak up, but Beetee beat me to it. "It was lovely to wake up, my dear, you have a very nice voice." Beetee tells Locky, she smiles back. I just nod.

Dolly pushes us into the kitchen and sits us down. "So...I'm cooking for five of you, am I?" Dolly says, rolling her eyes. "Dolly, I'll help." Lily says, following Dolly over to the cooker - that looks like it's never been used.

They start on the cooking, and we all start on the talking. "So, where did you and Wiress sleep last night? Your bed or hers?" Dolly shouts loudly, I drop my cup back on to the table. "DOLLY!" Beetee shouts. Locky and Lily are both holding back from laughing...

"What! I'm just talking..." Dolly says. "Some times, I'd really wish you'd shut the hell up!" Beetee says, but you can hear that his voice is playful. "Whatever, Buzzy..." Oh my wires...if that is Dolly's nickname for Beetee... "Don't call me that, Sunny..." Beetee growls. "Then don't call me, Sunny!" Dolly shoots right back at him. "Don't call me Buzzy!" Beetee says loudly, glaring at Dolly.

"Will you two shut up with the bloody nicknames!" Locky says, taking a drink of her tea. "No, Lock, let them have their fun..." Lily says, smiling - wait...Lock? Her real name is Lock. "Shut up, Lil..." Locky says to Lily, who laughs.

I sigh loudly and they all turn to face me. "What's up with Wire...?" Dolly says, looking at Beetee. "You two have a _busy_ night?" Dolly adds, with a very sly smile. "Dolly, I will rip that smile off your face with how I won my games, do you want that..." Beetee growls. Oh, he's not joking...

"Go back to your girlfriend, Wireless Wiress over there..." Dolly says, turning around with a smile still on her face, her and Lily keep on making some food - wait...Wireless, Wiress? What the wires...

I pull Beetee back into his chair and smile, he just glares at Dolly.

Dolly and Lily hand out some food to us, not much, but it's what most people in district three eat.

* * *

Later, Dolly asks Locky and Lily about if they want a tour of district three. "That would be very nice, of you, Dolly." Lily says, Locky just nods - I'm sure they've seen it before, as they did come here before...

Dolly pushes us all out of the house. "Shouldn't you go see your brother?" Dolly says, looking at me. "They asked where you and Beetee went when they couldn't find you..." Dolly said, I looked down, not wanting to see my brother, or Abby. "I'll come with you." Beetee says, smiling. "I don't want to have to be around her...I don't trust myself not to take her down a dark alley way and kill her..." I laugh a bit, but nod. "Let's go." I say, smiling, walking away from Locky, Lily and Dolly, who already seem to be deep into talking.

Me and Beetee take the back way to my old house, down the many alley ways and old, rundown buildings. This makes me think of my games...

Soon, we come to my house, the lights are on, and it's a sunday, so my brother will most likely be home - yay...

Beetee knocked on the door. "Yes?" A voice from inside calls, it's Cord's voice. "Hello, Cord..." Beetee said. "Your sister is here." The door opens and Cord pulls me into a hug - okay...didn't think he'd do this. "Wiress, when we saw, Lily..." Cord says, his voice full of pain. "Don't want to talk..." I look up at Beetee, who blinks. "About it." Beetee says.

Cord pulls his arms away and looks up at Beetee. "She still doin' that?" He asked in a whisper. "I don't think she'll ever stop..." Beetee says back, his gaze never leaving me. Cord nods. "Come in, I'll have Abby fix you some tea." We slowly walk into the house, but Beetee shakes his head at he tea. "Cord...There's something on my mind, that, I've been, needing to ask you..." Cord blinks at Beetee. "Sure, come on, we can talk in the living room." Cord says, walking into the other room. "Here you go, Wiress." Abby says, smiling sweetly at me.

"Thank you, Abby..." I say, taking the tea and drinking some of it, always trying to hear what Beetee and my brother are talking about. "Leave them be." Abby mutters, taking a seat next to me. "I can't." I say playfully, looking at te living room door. "Their most likely just talking about boy things." Abby says - wow, still using the kiddy word, Abby? "Ya..." I say.

We sit in the kitchen, the only sound is a few loud mutters from the living room - I wonder what their hiding...

A loud laugh is what follows - it's too deep, so it's not. Beetee's, it has to be Cord's then.

After a few more minutes, Beetee and Cord join us in the kitchen, Cord can't seem to stop laughing when ever he looks at Beetee or me...What the wires were they talking about!

Soon the house starts to go darker, and a light flicker and a loud bang is what brings Beetee and I to our feet. "It's only lightning and thunder, we're in for a storm." Abby says, looking out the window. "Sorry...they sound alot like..." I bite my lip. "Cannons..." Beetee mutters, looking out the window as well. "The games do that..." Beetee adds. "Oh." Cord says, going to stand by Abby to look out the window. "It will start to rain soon, I think you two better be off..." Cord says. "Unless you want to get rained on." He laughs a little. "I guess you're right..." Beetee says, walking over to the door and slowly opening it.

"It was nice talking to you both." Beetee nods his head and steps out, waiting for me. "Yes..." I say, following Beetee out of the door, into the already darkening night. "You two be carful, now!" Cord calls from the doorway, his arm around Abby as he waves, we nod our heads and start to walk back.

We part ways, I going to my house and Beetee going to his. I don't really know why, but I guess I'll find out.

I walk into my dark house, and slowly, sit down on the floor in the living room as the thunder and lightning go on and rain starts to come down - I won't be getting any sleep tonight...


	28. (28) Uh, Wiress, I was talking to Cord

**W**

The rain slowly comes to a stop, but the thunder and lightning are still going, as if in a fight for power, and it sounds like the lightning is losing.

I get to my feet, and look around the living room for my clock - there it is, and it reads midnight, great...

I open the door to the outside, but fall back as I see the lightning, it scares me.

I close the door and walk behind my house, the lights in Beetee's house are still on, he'll most likely be awake as well.

I look around and then find what I'm looking for, a ladder. I pull myself up it and on to the roof, sitting down and sighing deeply to myself, just waiting...for something.

* * *

I hear footsteps on the ladder, but I don't need to look up to see its Beetee. "Wiress, what are you doing up here?" Beetee asks, coming over to me. "Just..." He looks at ,me, blinking behind his wire glasses. "Thinking?" Beetee says, sitting down next to me. "Yes..." I say. A loud bang of thunder makes me jump, but Beetee takes my hand. "Shh..." He says. I nod slowly, calming myself down.

After some time, it all seems to calm. "You said you hated the dark, why are you sitting in it?" Beetee asked, pushing his glasses up. "No one can see my face..." I whispered, looking up at him. "Your lovely face..." Beetee says, looking down at me with his dark eyes, he brings his hand up and strokes my cheek. "No one can read my eyes..." I try to look into Beetee's eyes, but he turns his head away.

We sit in each other's arms, on my house roof, waiting for the other to speak. I don't know where to start, or even where we left off...

"Wiress..." Beetee says, out of the blue, I make a sound, and he keeps talking. "You know how I and Cord were talking?" He asked and I nod. "Well, I needed to ask him something." Beetee stops and turns my face to look at him. "This is the time of year when factory three has a factory dance, and guys have to ask the fathers of the girls, if they can ask them to go with them." He stops and bites his lip. "Well, I had to ask Cord, as he is your older brother..." Beetee keeps tripping over words. "Oh, hell to all of this..." Beetee muttered, taking my face in his hands.

"Wiress Coil, will you go to the factory dance with me?" He asks me with hopeful eyes. "Yes, Beetee Techon...I will." I say, smiling at him.

Beetee's lips meet mine and I smile into the kiss, throwing my arms around his neck. "Wiress, I love you." Beetee whispers when our lips part.

**D**

I looked out of the window at Wiress's house, Locky and Lily were both sitting at the kitchen table. I looked back at Wiress's house roof, to see Beetee and Wiress kiss. I bet he asked her...

"YES!" I shouted loudly. Turning to see Lily and Locky blinking at me. "What?" I asked them, taking a seat.

"When the trains are you gonna leave those two alone!" Locky and Lily say at the same time. Well sorry...

**W**

We sit on my roof, his arm around me and holding my hand. I gaze off into the night sky, looking at the stars as they shine brightly above us, Beetee points out a few, but I can't remember them, it's just nice being out here with Beetee...on my roof...

I must have fallen asleep as I find Beete shaking me awake. "Hon, maybe you should get some sleep." He whispers, I give a small nod, but before he can say anything I throw my arms around him, not wanting him to go. "Come on, Wiress." He says. "I can't get down the ladder." Beetee adds, I let go and he goes down slowly, then waits for me.

I go down with my eyes closed. "There you are." Beetee says when my feet hit the ground.

"Wiress, are you okay?" Beetee asks me as we step into his house. "Yes...just, sleepy..." I say, smiling up at him, he gives me a nod.

I follow him up to his bedroom, my steps making no sound what-so-ever. I walk into the grey room and pull off my shoes, before sitting down on the bed. Beetee joins me, sitting down next to me. He slowly starts to play with my hair. It's so slow, so cold in here. Something must be bothering him.

"Wiress, go to sleep..." He says softly, pushing me back down onto the bed and pulling the cover over me, before getting into bed himself. I look up a him, and find that he's looking at me, but this time he has a far away look to him. He gives me a half smile, and starts to play with my hair again, kissing my cheek once before pulling me close to him - closer then most nights, as if something was about to take me away from him.

I will find out what is bothering my Beetee...I will.

* * *

The next morning comes to soon, my mind is still burning from the nightmare as I look up to see Beetee. He's looking at a letter - no...I hate letters!

Beetee sees I'm awake and turns to look at me. "Wiress, this letter, came for you the other day...I was going to give it to you, but, I had to see what the capitol wanted..." He handed me the letter, his eyes burning with upset.

I took the letter and slowly read it, my heartbeat starting to race.

_Dear, Miss Coil._

_This is a letter to you about, the capitol's 'needs' with you. We know how to get to you, we know who you love._

_If you do not agree, lives could be lost._

_Think about it..._

_- **President** **Coriolanus**** Snow**_

I read the letter a few more times, but after it, I'm sobbing into Beetee's neck. "Shh...honey." Beetee trys to calm me, but I can't be calm with what their asking me to do. "I - I..." I can't get any words out. "Wiress...shh...I know, dear." Beetee says, but I can feel the tears on my hair, he's crying as well.

I start to think about the letter. So, if I disagree, they will most likely kill everyone I love, if I agree, I become nothing but someone who has sold out their body to save the people I love...

Like Beetee...

I can't disagree. I'm not going to lose the people I love...they're all I have left.

After the sobbing dies down, I take the letter and read it over again, finding that it says I'll have to take a train to the capitol in a week's time.

Well...I still have the factory dance tonight...

* * *

**You didn't think I'd keep it all peaceful and cute for long...right?!**

**R&R. Dusty!**


	29. (29) Factory dance, lightning, Dolly?

**So, this one will be the factory dance!**

* * *

**W**

I sat in Dolly's bedroom, looking at Dolly and Lily trying to find me something nice to wear, as Dolly says. 'I have nothing nice to wear to the factory dance.' Very well put. "How about this!" Dolly pulls out a top - hey! That's the top I had on for the Reaping...

"No..." I say. Dolly seems to see the mistake and throws it back into the pile. "What about that." I turn to see Locky pointing at something. Dolly gets up and pulls it out, and my jaw drops.

A long red skirt, with a black top is what meets me. The whole room is silent as Locky pulls out some black shoes as well. "How's this?" She asked with a child like smile. "I - don't, know what - to say,..." I get out, my head starting to spin at how lovely the clothes looked. "Have it, I don't even know why I still have that old thing, I don't even want to see it..." Dolly said, walking out the room - was she crying? Lily slowly followed her, you could see how good of friends they were.

Lock blinked and gave me the clothes. "Don't worry about Dolly, she's got alot on her mind, now days." She said sadly, walking out of the room.

My mind begins to wonder to what Dolly's life was like before and after her games. Beetee never really told me anything, other than she dated his brother, Melt, and that she never killed anyone in her games. I'll have to ask her when Lily and Locky are out.

I slip the clothes on and smile, I like them and they don't feel too bad on me as well. I open the door, and walk down to the kitchen, hoping to see Lily, Locky and Dolly. But Lily and Locky were gone, and Dolly was standing over the table, shaking. It's then I realised she was crying, softly, but it could be heard.

I stared at the older woman for a minute, before soundlessly walking up to her. "Dolly?" I said slowly. She turned around, and without saying anything, she hugged me. I hugged her back, and I hjust heard her say a few words. "I'm sorry, Wiress..." She pulled away, looking at me. In a way, she was like a mother to me. "It's fine..." I said.

Dolly was still crying. Where was the Dolly Sunwood I knew? Who is this crying woman who looks just like her, yet is a crying mess. That's very much unlike Dolly. "Are you, okay?" I asked slowly. "I'm fine, Wiress..." Dolly says, sitting down and putting her head on her hands.

She took a bottle of water and opened it, drinking some. I sit down and look at her. "Dolly...can you tell me..." I fight with my brain to get the words out. "About your games?" I say, just above a whisper.

Dolly seemed to be holding her breath. "Okay." She said, nodding. "But it's not nice..." Dolly begins to tell me of her games and after them, and a few things I hear, I really wish I didn't...

"I was Reaped at the age of 15, along with a boy named Cinder. Our mentor was, Rope, he was very old, and on his last legs, he was not gonna make it one more year. But still, a good mentor, he helped me and Cinder a lot, but mostly Cinder, as I was weaker, but I was better." Dolly stopped and bit her lip. "The games were set in a winter wonderland, full of snow. But the mountains, filled with red lava." She looked me in the eye. "Cinder was killed in the bloodbath, along with my only ally from district six. So, I was alone in the winter land, looking for a way to die...but one thing held me onto life. Melt. Soon it came down to the last 5. I still had yet to kill anyone." She touched her arm, rubbing it. "Rope was very kind, he knew I was not going to die, nor was I a killer." Her voice grew colder with every word. "He sent me one thing, he knew would help me. He sent me fire...a lighter, but, this lighter was made for me, it held not hot fire, but cold fire, cold blue fire, that would kill someone so painfully, they would wish for death, and beg for it...so that was my plan." She pulled at her top, showing me her arm, a cold scar was the only thing I saw.

"The fire was fast, much faster then any other fire, and it hit my arm, leaving a cold, heartless scar." She then closed her eyes. "That night, I heard the fire take life, after life...it was true, I didn't kill them, the fire did, I set the fire, yes, but I didn't wish for them to die...I heard those shouts, the painful shouts of 18 and 16 year-olds, and a 12 year-old...the fire killed them. They were all dead by morning light. But the games went over, I always wonder why, but when I look back at the tapes, I know why. Snow wanted me to see how the fire had killed them, had melted the snow, and sent them to a cold death." Dolly's voice grew low and deep.

"So, I won, that was that. I would go home to Melt, move into my new house, and everything would be good...Snow had other plans." Dolly's eyes were big, as she spoke. "I came home, my house was not lit by a light, but I knew something was up...it's then I saw the blood." I don't know if I want to hear more... "The cold, blue blood, I had seen already in my games, I turned the lights on, and there they were...my little brother's eyes were lifeless, as he was lying on his side, when I went to him, I found how he was killed...he was killed with cold fire, cold, icy, blue fire. You could see it in his eyes."

"I then went to the kitchen, I saw the same thing, but it was my mother and father. Next my bedroom, my friends were all in there...then I went to the livingroom - unlike some houses, my house had a smaller livingroom to the side of the kitchen..." Dolly's eyes started to water. "There he was, Melt was standing there, but his eyes were open and lifeless, his black hair was icy. He had been killed with the fire...in a way, I feel like I killed him." I slowly put my arms around Dolly and hugged her.

"The next day, they were taken away at dawn, it's then I went to the Techon's. Melt's mother and father, didn't take the news well. they turned to drinking. But Beetee, he took it fine, he was much more upset for me...he understood." Dolly whispered. "Even if he was only a 12 year-old who I had met a few times, he understood how much his brother meant to me, he understood where others didn't. Not many years after, we became close friends, we'd walk to the Reaping together...at the age of 18, Beetee went to the games, at his own will, he volunteered to save a boy by the name of Gear, they were not friends like everyone says. Beetee told me he did it for Gear's girlfriend, Jenny. They were both killed after he won, along with his mother and father, and a few other people, Feather's mother, father and husband were all killed as well. Oh, yes, Feather was in the games at the age of 20, she fooled her age." Dolly said, looking down. I guess she doesn't want to say anymore.

"Wow..." Is all I can say. "Yup, a lot of shit has happened in my life!" She said, smiling at me. "Anyway...you've got half n' hour before the factory dance starts!" She smiles at me, helping me up from the chair. "Wiress, you look beautiful, just go and have a nice time." Dolly said, hugging me, and smiling softly at me. "Thank you..." I said, pulling away from the hug. "It's fine, now go have a _good time _with Beetee." She smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

Oh, Dolly...

* * *

I left Dolly alone, passing Lily and Locky as I walked over to Beetee's house, they smiled at me, and wished me to have a good time, before walking off to Dolly's.

I came to Beetee's house and knocked on the door. Beetee came a minute later, opening it and stepping out. He was wearing some jeans and a jacket. The factory dance was never a very big thing, and luckily, you didn't have to wear anything weird or fancy, unlike in the capitol. "Hello, Wiress..." Beetee said, smiling at me. "You look lovely tonight." I smiled, my face going red. "And you look **very** cute when you blush." He added, making my blush more.

Beetee laughed, and we started to walk to the factory. No one was out, and you could hear music playing. We walked hand in hand to the factory.

When we got there,we slipped in, seeing that no one saw us. In district three, people don't really care about who you are, if you've won the hunger games, we're all people!

We stayed by the wall, looking at the other people dance, we don't really dance, but I guess when the right song comes on we could give it a try.

A few songs come and go, couples are dancing together. I have to smile when I see a small boy and a girl, around the ages of 14 and 16, dancing together to a song, Beetee was looking at them too.

More songs went by, until I felt Beetee pulling at my hand. "Come on, lets dance, hon..." He begged, pulling me out into the dance floor as a song came on - I love this song! Beetee smiled, and we started to dance with the other couples.

_She's staring me down with those electric eyes,  
No matter how hard I try,  
I can't escape that gaze tonight,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
Oh,_

Beetee spins me around, laughing lightly. I smile at him.

_I'm hypnotized by the way she moves,  
Baby girl please help me soon,  
Imma take you to the sun and the moon,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
Oh,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
Yeah,_

I put my arms around Beetee's neck as we dance.

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
Catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
No, I can't catch lightning._

Beetee smiles, spinning me around again, before pulling me close to him and whispering in my ear. "No, I can't catch lightning..." He said in a sing-song voice, I smile, a small blush coming onto my face.

_She'll make you believe anything she wants,  
Make you think that you're the one,  
She will keep you there,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
She's way up in the atmosphere,_

Beetee smiles at me, hugging me to him. I see his glasses fall down a bit and push them back up, laughing lightly.

_And I've been catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
Catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
No, I can't catch lightning  
Oh I can't catch lightning,  
Yeah,_

Beetee whispers some of the lines in my ear. "I can't catch lightning..." He then sings the next part softly to me.

"She's staring me down with those electric eyes,  
No matter how hard I try,  
I can't escape that gaze tonight,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girl's up in the atmosphere,  
That girls up in the atmosphere,  
Oh,  
She's way up in the atmosphere." He sings lowly into my ear, holding me close to him, I give him a small smile. The last part of the song plays.

_And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you,  
Anticipating,  
Chasing after things that you do,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
Waiting, waiting, waiting for you  
Anticipating,  
Chasing after things that you do,  
But I can't catch lightning,  
No, I can't catch lightning,  
Oh yeah,  
No I can't catch lightning,  
Oh I can't catch lightning,  
Oh no,  
I can't catch lightning._

It ends and I fall into Beetee's arms as we move back to the wall, not wanting to get in anyone's way. I stand by Beetee as I take a small drink of water. "You know, you're a great dancer Wiress." Beetee says, smiling at me. "So are...you." I whisper a blush still covering most of my face.

The rest of the dance goes by like a high-speed train, and soon we're on our way back to his house. It's three in the morning when we get back and he laughs. "And I've been catching myself thinking of it,  
It was three in the morning,  
Every day I chase after her." Beetee sang softly into my ear. I smiled at him.

This was a wonderful night...

* * *

**Aww...I loved writing that one XD, I'm sorry if you didn't like the bit with Dolly, but I feel like I've side-stepped alot with her and I wanted everyone to get to know who she was a bit more. And I feel like everyone thinks Dolly is just a weirdo X3, but anyway...the next chapter, will be a little more 'grown-up' themed...**

**- Dusty!**

**P.S. The song is called 'Lightning' by Alex Goot, he is a wonderful singer! You really should go and hear some of his songs!**


	30. (30) I feel a little naughty this mornin

**Milestone! We got to 30! Anyway, this will be a bit more for 'grown-ups.' Just a heads up!**

* * *

**W**

The next morning I wake to find Beetee still asleep. I feel a little naughty this morning...

I get out of bed and look around the room, seeing his notebook. I slowly walk over and pick it up.

I pull on my shoes and my jacket, walking over to Beetee, I smile at him and kiss his cheek to wake him up. "Wiress?" He mutters, pulling his glasses on and sitting up. "Why are you awake?" He asks and I smile. "Just couldn't..." I fail at my words...

"Sleep anymore?" Beetee laughs and smiles at me. "Why don't you go down to the livingroom, I'll meet you in a minute." He says, swinging his legs out of bed. I nod and walk out the room, smiling to myself as I walk down to the livingroom. Luckily, we both don't have anything to do today...so why not have a little fun?

"Have you seen, my notebook?" Beetee calls down, I laugh a bit to myself before calling. "No..." I sit upright, ready to see if he comes down.

Silence, very long uncomfortable silence...

"Wiress...you naughty little girl!" Beetee says loudly, coming down from his bedroom and gazing over at me, I just smile. "Give me my notebook..." He playfully says, walking over to me and looking down at me. At once I jump to my feet, holding up his notebook. "You can't catch lightning..." I say in a sing-song voice and run to the other side of the livingroom. "I can try." Beetee says playfully, following me around the room, trying to get his notebook back.

I slow down a bit to step over a jacket that must have fallen down. Wrong move! Beetee throws his arms around me. "Got you." He purred, picking me up and throwing me down on the couch, and then getting on top of me. "Notebook." He said playfully, putting his hand out. I rolled my eyes and gave it to him. He puts it down on the coffee table and then turns back to me. "Now...are you ticklish?" Beetee purrs playfully, I playfully glare at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He says.

Slowly he brings up his hand and tickles me just under my chin. I laugh a little. He moves his hand to my arm, using his fingertips to tickle my arm, he then uses his other hand to do the same. I try to kick at him, but I can't when I'm laughing so hard, and he's still pinning me to the couch. "Beetee, stop!" I laugh, he just laughs back. "No." He purrs playfully.

He slowly moves his hands back up to my face, tickling my cheeks. Oh, come on, I've had it! I pull my arms up and bring his face down to mine, before pushing my lips to his. Beetee smiles into the kiss, and as do I. He pulls my body up and wraps his arms around me, still kissing me. "Mm - Wiress, your lips taste like sugar..." He mutters when we pull away, I have to laugh a little. "Thank you..." I say softly, he smiles down at me, still pinning me to the couch. I poke his nose and he laughs.

We just stay like this for a bit, gazing at each other. That is, until Beetee starts to pull away, I pull him back, glaring playfully at him. "No." I say, he playfully rolls his eyes. "Come on, Wiress." He says playfully. "No." I play stubborn, looking at him. Beetee lets out a soft sigh and rolls his eyes, sitting back down, but this time behind me. He pulls at the ends of my hair, pulling my head back and pushing his lips back on to mine.

I smile when we pull apart, but Beetee has other plans. He turns me around and smiles playfully at me, before attacking my neck with soft and sweet kisses. Beetee runs his fingers through my hair, as again, he meets my lips, pushing me back down on to the couch and pinning me there. He smirked at me. "So, how is Miss Coil, going to get out of this one?" He purred playfully. "Who said...I wanted too." I say slowly, but playfully. "That's what I hoped." He said, before meeting my lips in a deep kiss...

* * *

"Do we wake them?" A small voice cuts into my mind. "Yes, I think we should, even if they looking bloody cute together." That was Dolly's voice...Dolly Sunwood's voice...

"Hey, lovebirds? You awake!" I feel someone start to shake me and I mutter something, opening my eyes slowly to see three people looking down at me. I blink at them, before looking back at Beetee. He has his arms around my body, and his head in my hair. "Well...we see you two had _fun._" Dolly says, starting to laugh. I hear a soft mutter come from behind me. "Huh-?" Beetee mutters as if he has a hang over. "We were wondering where you were when we didn't see you all day." Locky says, passing me and Beetee a glass of water.

"Yup, so when it hit three AM we got worried and came looking for you, we came here first and...well, you can guess the rest..." Dolly laughs. "Whatever..." Beetee mutters, pulling a blanket over himself and turning around, falling back asleep.

"Anyway, we'll leave you two alone to...um, 'sleep'." Locky says, getting up and walking over to the door - she's as bad as Dolly...

Lily follows Locky, and Dolly follows Lily, but before she closes the door and looks back in and smiles. "Oh and I hope you remembered to use protection! Bye, bye now!" Dolly calls, VERY loudly back in. I throw my jacket at the door, before putting my head back down next to Beetee and putting my arms around him, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I did say this one was not for kids :'P Anyway...will update as soon as I can...bye bye now...**

**- Dusty**


	31. (31) Tell me you're okay!

**This will start on the day, Wiress is off to the capitol, and then timeskip to her meeting her 'date' then timeskip to her being on the train again. By the way! I found a great song for Beetee's theme song - well, I like it anyway! 'Busted - Nerdy' It's a great song, go have a look! (My new theme song as well X3)**

* * *

**W**

My eyes were dropping, and were still dripping with tears as Beetee pushed them away. Today was the day I'd be going to the Capitol. I hadn't gotten very much sleep last night, nor did Beetee, as I had cried into his arms as wordless things came into my mind. "Now, now, Wiress, stop those awful tears falling on to your lovely face." Beetee whispered as he hugged me close to his body.

"I - I - don't, want - to - to, go, Beetee..." I sobbed, trying to stop the tears. Beetee just nodded slowly, pushing his glasses up. "You'll be fine, me, Dolly, Lily and Locky will be there to see you off, and waiting for when you come back." Beetee said, this bringing on a new wave of tears. "Shh..." Beetee said, pushing my long hair away from my eyes.

I can help but search his midnight black eyes as they gaze into mine. I see two things, sadness and pity.

Beetee slowly got up and pulled the blinds of the bedroom window away, and letting the sunlight shine into the room. "Wiress, it will be fine, don't worry. Okay?" He said, returning to sit by me. I nodded, wordlessly. He kissed my cheek and then pulled me to my feet. "Come on, let's go have some tea, I'm sure Dolly, Lily and Locky will be down there soon." He whispered softly, pulling me along.

We got down to the kitchen, Beetee gave me some coffee and gave himself some as well. I looked at him weirdly, I don't like coffee. "You'll need it." He said, taking a drink of his own coffee. I nodded, starting to drink it.

We sat there for a few minutes, before the door flew open. "Peace is a pointless thing if no one wants it, Locky!" Dolly's loud voice sounded as she walked into the kitchen holding three cups, she put some coffee into them before sitting down. "Well, really, I think a lot of people want it!" Locky said, glaring at Dolly as she started to drink her coffee. "What are you two talking about?" Beetee asked, picking up his notebook and writing something down.

"They're talking about how pointless it is to wish for peace." Lily said, taking a drink of her weak coffee, setting it down on the table. "Oh?" Beetee said, again putting something down in his notebook.

The room failed to keep any talking going, as Dolly had turned to look at the clock, and Locky was looking at me. "Ten minutes." Dolly muttered, drinking some more of her coffee. I looked around the table, my eyes resting on Beetee. He had his head in his hands, and was moving his lips, even if no words came out, I turned to the others. Lily was playing with her cup. Locky was still giving me a look of pity, mixed with upset. Dolly was just looking at the clock. SHe was the first to stand.

"Come on... or you'll miss the train." She muttered, walking out the already open door, Lily, Locky and Beetee follow, only waiting for me, before shutting the door.

We walked slowly down to where the train will meet us. We got a few people looking at us, mostly older people. I wonder if they know what's going to happen in the Capitol tonight?

The train is already there by the time we get there, and as soon as I see it, I fall into step next to Beetee, my eyes wide with fear. Silent tears started to fall from my eyes. "Wiress, you'll be okay..." Beetee says, giving me a little shake. "Ha! It's funny to see yo say that! The first time you ever came back, you gave me a knife and asked me to kill you!" Dolly laughed - will I be asking the same thing?

"Dolly..." Beetee growled, before turning to me, his eyes glassy with tears. "Wiress, I'm sorry, that's all I'm gonna say, it doesn't get any better, and trust me, almost every mentor, I've met, has asked for their death, so many times...don't give up, come home safe, coz you're all I've got left!" Beetee says, taking my face in his hands and giving me a kiss on the lips. "Just remember, I love you." Beetee's eyes were begging, and they looked so sad, I nodded. I'll do this for Beetee...

I gave the others a small nod, scared that if I try to give them a hug, I'll break down. Then I stepped on to the train and walked slowly down the hall, sitting down by the window, I looked out at Beetee, Dolly, Lily and Locky, and they looked back at me.

Locky gave me a child like smile. Lily just gave a sad nod, Dolly gave me a smile and mouthed the words. 'you better come home alive...'

I looked at Beetee next. The pain was showing all over his face, I didn't want to look at it anymore - the train slowly started to pull away, and the last thing I saw was the shadow of them all, as they turned to leave.

* * *

I lie in the bed on the train, my mind going a mile a minute. Screams filled my ears - my own screams... but Beetee was not here to help me now, and so I screamed until I could no more.

I closed my eyes a bit, but I didn't want to close them... what is I don't wake up?!

I lie in the bed, listening to the soft drip of water, most likely coming from the bathroom, maybe the sink or something?

Some time later, the train starts to go slower, and slower. I'm in the Capitol, I can tell by the lights coming in the window. I heard a knock on the door, and a muttered a small 'come in' of a kind. The door opened and Maiesy walked slowly into the room. "Hello, Wiress." She said, while pulling me up from the bed. "Hello..." I muttered. "Put this on." She grew me a bag and then pushed me into the bathroom.

I was right about the dripping, it was the sink.

I open the bag and look inside, my eyes falling on a somewhat... girly dress. Not even daring to look at myself when I put it on, I walk out of the bathroom to see Maisey waiting. "Good, come here." She said, pulling me over to the bed and sitting me down.

She started to mess around with my hair. It ended up down, I didn't like it.

"All done..." Maiesy muttered, pulling me out of the chair and putting a jacket over me. "Now, off you go, you'll find your date outside." Maiesy muttered, I could tell she didn't like this, she was not her bubble old self.

_Stay strong._

I told myself. _For Beetee._ I stepped out of the train door, and as soon as I did, a shadow met me. "Well, hello there, lovely..." He said in a ragged voice, smiling darkly at me. "I've got a lot of plans for tonight...follow me." He said, taking my arm, making me follow him.

Oh my wires, let me not remember this by morning...!

* * *

Morning came, I sat up in bed and threw on my clothes, the man was gone. Thank wires. The only thing left, was a card, and it made me sick just to have to read it.

_Loved out night together, honey. I'll see you real soon..._

I hope not, I don't want to see this man again.

I ran out of the room, and down on to the colourful sidewalk, I knew the train would be waiting for me. I fight my way to the train, people shout my name, but I don't even turn around to look at them - I must get to the train, I must get home!

I run into the train and close the door. The train is already on its way back to district three.

I walk down the hall, my face down, I don't even want to look at myself, so much happened last night...so much bad stuff...

I sit in my room, my eyes closed shut as I pull off the dress and put on the jeans and top.

I gently lie back on the bed, not daring to open my eyes, the train soon sends me to sleep - but only a nightmare awaits me.

* * *

I wake to the smell of smoke, and know I'm almost home - home!

I get to my feet, and walk out the door. Walking through the halls, my eyes can't seem to fix on anything.

I walk back to the window I was at before, but don't want to sit down, so I keep walking up and down the hall until the train comes to a slow stop.

I close my eyes for a minute, before walking over to the door, and pushing it open.

At once arms are pulling me off the train. "Tell me you're okay, tell me you're okay, tell me you're okay...!" A sleepy sounding voice whispers, over and over. "Cut it, Beetee, she looks fine." Dolly says, her voice doesn't sound, as sleepy, but sleepy. "Well it's good to see you home. I'd give you a hug, but I can tell Beetee's not planning on letting you go so, soon." Dolly laughs a bit, I smile at her, but look back at Beetee.

"Wiress, I was so worried about you last night, I just couldn't think, I couldn't sleep." Beetee mutters, holding me close to him. "I didn't..." I look at him, his face goes much more pale. "I wish I could kill that man." He mutters, his eyes blazing with hate, but as soon as he turns back to me, he calms down and hugs me again. "I'm so, sorry, Wiress, so, so, sorry this had to happen." He says, sighing into my hair.

"It's-" Beetee cuts me off.

"No, it's not fine! Don't you ever think it's fine, Wiress!" He begs, a small tear falling down his cheek. I give him a slow nod.

We walk over to the others, my head is still down, I don't like anything that's happened to me...

"Wiress! We were so bloody, worried!" Locky says, giving me a small hug. "Yes, we were all worrying about you." Lily says with an added smile. "Not as much as him." Dolly muttered, pointing at Beetee.

"Well, who could sleep if their girlfriend was in the bloody Capitol?!" Locky said. "Point taken." Dolly said, laughing lightly.

"You know what's weird..." Dolly said, I blinked at her. "This would make, a great, book..."

"Nu, who'd want to read the story of our lives?" Locky asks with a delightful laugh. "I don't know? Some weird, people who...who...like books?" Dolly says, I roll my eyes at her.

"Why don't we all go back to Dolly's house and have some tea..." Lily says, smiling at me. "Okay." I say, looking up at Beetee who is resting his head on mine. "Let's go." Beetee mutters, putting his arm around me.

We start our walk to Dolly's house, none of us talking, scared that we'll break someone's mind.

* * *

**What do you think?! I know it was a little rushed...**

**R&R for little Dusty?!**

**- Dustpool**


	32. (32) Dolly, you're doing WHAT?

**Well, my dears, did you really think that was it? The end... that?! I have a lot more planned!**

* * *

**W**

Dolly pushes open the door to her house and we walk in slowly. "Right, tea or coffee?" Dolly asked. We all go for tea, even Beetee.

Dolly hands me my tea, smiling, I take it from her with an easy nod.

No one speaks, the stillness in the air scares me. The only sound is of a small 'tick tock' of a clock on the kitchen wall.

Everyone is fading fast, trying to stay awake is much harder than you'd ever think.

10 minutes go by... 20... 25... and just as the clock rings, telling us it's 30. Dolly speaks.

"Right, we all know what happened, no use letting out minds wonder. Time to get some well needed sleep." Dolly pushes herself out of the chair and walks away into the livingroom.

Lily and Locky are next to rise. They follow Dolly.

Beetee and I rise at the same time, he walks into the livingroom, I follow him. Not looking back at the cold cups of tea left on the table.

I barely make it into the livingroom before taking a seat and closing my eyes. Beetee sits next to me, but doesn't try to pull me to him... in a way, I'm thankful.

* * *

I wake to the sound of someone cussing in the kitchen. I open my eyes and look around the livingroom. Lily, Locky and Beetee are all asleep still. I should have known that Dolly was cussing... after all, she's the one who mostly does.

I slowly stand up, smiling at Beetee's sleeping form, before making my way to the kitchen.

Dolly is standing over the cooker, waving her hand and blowing on it. "Snow's mother, that hurt!" She muttered, trying to keep her voice down. "Dolly?" I say, slowly walking over to her. "Wiress!" She jumps back, almost crashing into a chair. "You scared the life out of me." She says, walking back over the cooker, pushing me to the side.

"Dolly, you can't..."

"Cook?" Dolly asks. She's gotten very good at doing that. "Well, I'd think so as well... but, hey, I need to try if this thing is gonna work out. I'm fine with eating ready-made meals, but Clicker won't be." She says, putting something more into the pot.

"Clicker?" I ask her, she nods, not turning to look at me. "Who's..."

"Clicker, oh, she's this nice 7-year-old." Dolly says. She's not telling me something.

"And...?" I ask, she turns around, smiling at me.

"I'm adopting a 7-year-old by the name by Clicker Heavens." Dolly says.

My jaw drops. "You're adopting?!" I say a little too loudly. Dolly nods.

"Yup, well, I've kinda already adopted her, they just wanna make sure everything is okay." Dolly says, turning back around and looking at the soup. "And everyone." She adds.

"When - how?" I ask, how the wires, is Dolly Sunwood adopting?!

"Wiress, you make me laugh some times." Dolly said, laughing bitterly. "Lily, Locky and I went to the adoption place a week or two ago. They said they think it would do me good to find someone to take care of. But I said I already took care of you two, made them laugh, but I have to say. I fell in love with little Clicker." Dolly said smiling.

"That's right, she did, and Lily and I are very happy, she's not been herself for years, a little girl is just what she needs." Locky says, coming into the kitchen and taking the burning and on fire food off the cooker. "Dolly, you may wanna watch the food." Locky adds, before taking a seat.

"Oops.." Dolly says, going back to cooking.

I smiled a bit. Maybe Dolly adopting a child is a good idea.

"Dolly is doing what?!" Beetee asked, walking into the kitchen. He still looked sleepy, poor Beetee.

"I'm adopting a child, you buzzy bee head." Dolly said, starting her coffee maker.

"Stop calling me that." Beetee muttered, I could tell he didn't care, is he really that sleepy?

Beetee folded his arms and rested his head down on them, poking his head a bit to the side to look up at me. "Not sleepy?" He asked, I shake my head, resting my head on the table.

No one speaks... not until Lily Lockheart's high and fine voice breaks the air.

"There was a loophole." Everyone turns their head to the older woman. "There was a loophole in that game, all games have rules, and all games have a winner." Lily said, taking a seat next to me. Locky hands her a cup of coffee.

"Not all games have a winner, Lily." Locky muttered, taking a drink of her coffee.

"No, but the Hunger Games, _always_ have a winner, Snow said it himself." Lily said, looking around the room.

"What you gettin' at Lily?" Dolly asked, putting something into the new pot of water.

"There was a loophole, all games have a loophole." Lily says, raising her cup and taking a long drink go coffee.

"Lily, all games have rules, as you said, and all games have a loophole, yes, but the Hunger Games always have a winner, and never has loophole." Beetee says, pulling out his notebook and pen.

"And the rules say there can be only 'one' winner, and there always has to be 'one' winner." Lily stopped, blinking, as if trying to think of something. "There was no winner, no one came out at the end, and all 24 of them died." I bite my lip, thinking og my late friend.

"A loophole..." Locky muttered. "Beetee, pass me some paper..." Beetee pulled out some paper from the back of his notebook and gave it to Locky, along with a pen. "Thanks..."

Dolly left the pot, taking it off the cooker to see what Locky was doing. "Hang on." Dolly took the paper and the pen, writing something down and then passing it back.

"That seems right." Locky said. "Here, Beetee, have a look." She added passing it to him.

"Remarkable, Locky." Beetee said, pushing his glasses up, before adding some detail to the writing. "Lily, this look right?" He passed it to Lily.

"_Does_ this look right." Lily said, rolling her eyes. Before nodding at the paper and adding something down on to it. "Here, Wiress, have a look." She handed the paper to me, my eyes grew wide with what they had come up with...

* * *

**Beetee. **_Dolly. _Locky. Lily. _**Wiress**_ ('s writing)

* * *

The 57th Hunger Games, a loophole found, easy when showed.

Snow would never have wanted no winner, that would mean no money for him, nor money for us. A winner is a new life, and makes it so other people have to pay.

With this in mind, why didn't they want a winner? They wanted to try out a new kinda mutt? They wanted to see how fast everyone would die? They didn't think they'd kill everyone? Oh no, they wanted them all dead! There you have it, a lovely little loophole!

_How is that a loophole? If they wanted all of them dead, they could've just killed them as soon as they got in there and told us some bullshit, and showed some other random Hunger Game bits they missed out over the years._

**Dolly, the Capitol is smarter than that, they would know the mentors would know, they'd need to kill us, not the people in the games... but I see where this loophole is, it's easy if you look at it.**

**Really the loophole is why Snow wanted them all dead - I,e, he didn't, this is an inside job. I bet ya. Someone is working with Snow, and working with someone else in power...**

Great, Trains! How did you lot think fo that! And here I was thinking I was the smart one in out group.

But, yes, Beetee is right, someone is working with Snow and someone else in power... but who?

Maybe... just maybe...

**_They were planning an uprising? Or a rebellion? Or..._**

**_Could 13 be_ alive?**

_What do you mean Wiress? 'Could 13 be alive' It's gone, they killed it with their bombs!_

**No, no, see what Wiress is saying here, Dolly. The loophole has to be someone in power, and someone who wanted the games this year, dead... someone who made those mutts.**

Guys, look, I know where we're going with this, but lets keep it on the down low, and go on with our lives...

But, when we think we know something, don't say it, write it! And then call a meeting. Me and Lily are leaving next month, the uprising in 6 is slowly coming to a stop, we'll have to try to get more info before then.

Lovely, now that's over, great! Dolly don't you have a child to adopt?

**I think we can talk now.**

* * *

I took the paper out of Beetee's hand and gave it to Locky. She put it into her bag and smiled.

"What a lovely loophole..." Lily said.

We all laughed, seeing how we found something out that clearly, they didn't want us to know.

* * *

**I don't even know where I'm going with this, but I needed to have SOMETHING funny, and yet, weird in this, didn't I? Oh and we'll be skipping a week and two days so that Click is with Dolly (You can tell that's gonna go well, right? Dolly having a kid!) And... Oh! I'm not gonna say it!**

**- Dusty**


	33. (33) Going behind Beetee's back! Oops!

**One week and two days later. We welcome Click Heavens Sunwood into the story, oh... and someone less human...**

* * *

It's so cute seeing Dolly and Click - or as she calls her, Clicker. Oh, Dolly and her nicknames!

I gaze out my - well, Beetee's window at Dolly and Lily talking outside and Locky playing with the 7-year-old. I have to say, Dolly has been nicer.

I feel someone's hand on my back, I turn my head a little to see Beetee trying to look outside. He looks down at me and smiles, before looking back outside. "Cute..." I mutter, looking at Clicker.

"Very, and Dolly has been nicer and not as stalk-ish." Beetee says, I laugh a little, smiling up at him. "Oh, Wiress, I love your sweet laugh, like music to my ears." He says, smiling at me.

I smile shyly at him. Beetee turns away from the window, pulling me into a hug, he rests his head on mine.

A few minutes go by before Beetee pulls away, looking down at his watch. "Wires..." He muttered. "I have a meeting in Factory 9 in half an hour. Will you be okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'll be fine." I said. "I'll go and..."

"See Dolly?" Beetee asked, I nodded again. "You just be careful." He added, before running up to his - well... our room. I moved in for real a few days ago... still yet to tell Dolly.

I laughed lightly. _I__ndeed, my Beetee, I'll be careful_...

I walk slowly around Dolly's house as Beetee starts his walk to Factory 9, waving goodbye as he walked.

I slowly trotted around and smiled. Dolly and Lily were drinking some tea, and Locky was playing with Click. Who seemed to be playing with blocks.

"Ah, there's the girl, Wiress, what you doin' around here?" Dolly asked, smiling at me and waving me over.

I took a seat next to Lily, my gaze always making its way to Click. "Wiress, did you hear me?" Dolly asked.

"Huh? - oh, I'm just... bored... Beetee's gone to... a meeting." I say, my voice going slower with every word.

"Oh?" Lily asked, taking a drink of her tea. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

I nodded, giving her a smile before looking back at Click.

Lily passes me a cup of tea, I smile and take it from her.

"Why don't you have a kid? You and Beetee." Dolly asks, taking a drink of her tea like nothing had just happened.

I pull the cup away from my mouth and look at her wide-eyed, my jaw dropped.

"What? It would be cute." Dolly said, smiling at me.

Locky came and sat next to me, passing the now sleeping Click to Dolly. "Ya, Wiress, you and Beetee would make a great mother and father!" She says. "Better than mine and Key's..." She added coldly.

"Yes, and it would be easy for you two to have one, you wouldn't have to do any paper work - really, the only work you'd need to do is in bed." Dolly says, holding Click close to her.

Lily, Locky and myself look at Dolly, blinking. "I don't think we should be talking about this with a 7-year-old who could wake up at any minute..." Lily says, looking at Locky and me. "And, Wiress is only 18." She adds.

"Ya, and Beetee is 26." Dolly says. "8 years between them... wow."

I don't want to sound rude, but I really don't want to talk about this...

"Yes, and we're 17, 30, and 32." Locky says, before Lily hits her behind her head. "Ow..." Locky muttered, picking up a cup of tea sitting next to her.

Wow... Dolly and Lily are that old?

No one speaks... not until Dolly wants to that it...

"I still think you two should have a kid, and soon. You hear about Abby and Cord?" Dolly asks.

I spit the tea I was drinking to the side and look at Dolly in shock. "Wha...?"

"Abby's pregnant." Dolly says like it's no big deal.

I blink at her, my jaw dropped.

Lily pushes my jaw back up. "You'll catch a fly, Wiress."

Abby's pregnant?! What the wires...

After a bit, we all go back to talking about random things. Lily and Locky are leaving in around ten days, Locky's reading a new book. Dolly is... well, being herself! And as for me... nothing

"Wiress, you may not want a kid..." I sigh, are we back to this? "Yet." Dolly adds. "But... what about a pet?" I look at her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a pet, like a doggy, or a kitty, or a ratty... or a bear?" Dolly says. Wait- a bear? A bear is a pet?!

"Oh! I'll get my coat!" Locky says, not to loudly, but loud.

Wait- I'm getting a pet?!

Locky comes back with a book, she pulls me to my feet. "You two stay here! We'll be back." Locky pulls me around the house with a smile on her face.

What the wires just happened?

* * *

"It's wireful you want to adopt a pet, Miss Coil!" A woman says. I'm still not sure what just happened, I just know we're at a place with barking dogs, and meowing cats. "This way." She says. Locky pulls me behind a door. And I really have to stop myself from putting my hands over my ears.

"Just have a look around, call me if you need anything." I nod slowly, looking at all the pets.

Locky and I walk slowly around, looking at the dogs, cats, and other pets - Hey, there's the bear Dolly was talking about!

Locky pulls me over to some small barking puppies. "Aww... Wiress, you should get one of these, look... I have a page about the breed!" She hands me the book and I look at it.

**German Wirehaired Pointer**

I look at the puppies and then at the book again. "Look, Wiress, this one looks like a sweet pick for you, it's not barking as much as the others."

Locky calls the woman back in, who takes the puppy out and hands me her. "Lovely little thing, ain't she?" She says. I can't help but nod as I hold the puppy up to my face, she licks my nose and barks sweetly at me.

"Locky..." I say as I turn to look at her.

"Why not have a play or walk with it first?" Locky asks as she sees the begging look on my face.

The woman leaves once again, already knowing I'll be getting the dog.

I sit with the puppy and look at it, play with it a bit. "Right, that should do it! Wiress, you just need to sign it." Locky hands me the paper work.

Something hits me. I'm doing this behind Beetee's back... Well, it will do him good to get out and about. And it will do me good as well.

I sign the paper work with an easy smile.

_Wiress Coil_

"You've just adopted a puppy."

* * *

**Yes, when I said less human, I ment a puppy! That should keep Beetee on his feet - oh, Dusty, you are evil... just like Dolly!**

**R&R for me, my dears?**

**- Dusty**

**P.S. What do you think she'll name it?**


	34. (34) Mummy, I want to be like Wiress!

Locky mostly pushed me back to Dolly's house, as my mind was swimming with what Beetee would say. _"What the wires?" "You did what?" "Okay..."_

"Wiress, I bet Beetee will love having a puppy to look after, maybe it will even get him - out more!" She said, as she pushed me along still.

I nodded slowly, looking at the puppy asleep in my arms. She was cute.

"What are you gonna name her, anyway?" Locky asked, smiling as I started walking by myself. She came up next to me, patting her on the head.

"I want..." I looked at Locky and she just blinked. "Beetee to help..."

"Name her?" Locky said, smiling. I nodded. "Good idea."

I looked up as a mother slowly walked passed us, she had been talking with her child. But when she saw me, she stopped talking and glared at me as she walked by, just nodding to her child as the young girl spoke to her. "I hope that one day I'll be like Wiress Coil!" The small girl said loudly, jumping around her mother.

"Sweetie, you don't want to be like that Wiress Coil, she lost her mind to the games..." The mother says loudly, taking the girl's small hand and looking back at me and Locky.

"Yes, I know mother, but she has Beetee Techon to help her! Mother, do you happen to think there's more to the story other than them being close friends?" The girl asked her mother. I and Locky had stopped walking and were looking at some random flowers.

"I don't know, Spark. But they are very close." The mother said, her eyes flicking back to me and Locky as the small girl pulled her mother over to a small shop.

"I think they are! I think they're cute together." Spark says, her grey-ish eyes lit with a fire and her face with a smile. "I think Wiress Coil Techon sounds nice! I think she'd like that as well!" Spark added as her mother rolled her eyes.

"Mother..." Spark said slowly, I could tell she was thinking of something.

"Yes, Spark?" Her mother asked, slowly pulling her hand. They started to walk away.

"Do you think I'll ever find my _own_ Beetee?" She asked and I couldn't help but shyly smile.

"Didn't you tell me the other day you liked Atom?" The mother asked softly to her child.

"Oh yes! Atom! I think, just like Beetee and Wiress are a good pairing. Me and Atom are a good pairing!" Spark said loudly.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm sure you'd make a good pair." The mother said before they walked out of hearing.

I felt small tears of happiness falling down my rosy cheeks as Locky laughed. "Even District 3 think you'd both make a good pair." She said. I laughed along with her.

"Come on..." I say, wanting to get home to _my_ Beetee.

Locky laughed, as if she read what more I wanted to say. "Yes, let's get back, Wire!" She said. "One more thing." She added, before putting a small lead on to the puppy's collar. "Now she can walk next to you."

I put the puppy on the ground and before a minute passed she was pulling me along.

* * *

Before long we got back to Dolly's house, going around to the back where we could hear Dolly and Lily still speaking to each other.

"We're back!" Locky shouted walking ahead of me as I pulled the puppy along.

"Manners, Lock." Lily said as I walked over.

Click was playing with her blocks again, putting them on top of each other and then breaking them.

"So, Wiress, you get a bear?" Dolly asked, as I sat down.

I rolled my eyes at her. "No..." I say, picking the puppy up and putting her down in my lap, unsure if I was holding the puppy right.

"OH MY WIRES SHE'S BLOODY CUTE!" Dolly shouted. I'm pretty sure if Beetee was home-

"Dolly what the wires are you shouting about!?" Beetee, right on cue...

"SOMETHING THAT LOOKS SO BLOODY CUTE!" Dolly shouted again, Click looked at her adopted mother blinking.

Beetee doesn't say anything for a minute. "Is Wiress over there?" He asks. I smile.

"Yes, Wiress is over here!" Dolly calls, picking Click up and putting her on her lap.

"Coming." Beetee calls again. Not along after, he comes around the back of Dolly's house.

"Now, why the wires were you shouting?" He asked, standing behind me. Not seeing the puppy.

Dolly's eyes flick to me and the puppy. "Coz of Wiress here."

"What do you mean?" Beetee asks, still not looking down at me.

I hold the puppy up slowly so that it faces Beetee. She barks.

"What the wires!?" Beetee says as I feel the puppy leave my hands and Beetee take her. "Wiress, what the wires..."

"She got a puppy." Locky speaks up, pulling out a chair for Beetee.

Beetee sits down, still holding the puppy up. "I can see that." He mutters.

I slowly take the puppy back, smiling at Beetee.

He blinks behind his ill-fitting glasses, but a smile somehow makes its way to his face. "So, what's her name?" He asks.

Before anyone can say anything, Dolly speaks up. "Are you sure it's a girl?! Shouldn't you like, look before saying anything?" She asked, we all look at her, we know she's joking, but that's still creepy...

"You said she was a girl yourself, anyway. Wiress wanted you to help name her, Beetee." Locky says.

"I'm no good at names." Beetee says shaking his head. "Runs in the family, none of us could ever name anything..." He muttered.

"Oh, so that's why your name is an email..." Dolly says, blinking as she runs her hand through Click's long-ish hair.

"Funny." Beetee mutters before his gaze turns to me and the puppy. "You name her hon, I'm bad at names."

I nod slowly, trying to think over a few names that I always liked, but none will do.

"Spark." I say without thinking. Locky smiles at me, knowing where I got this name from.

"I think that's a lovely name, my dear." Beetee says, smiling at me and patting Spark on the head.

I smile back at him, passing him the puppy. He takes her and smiles at the puppy. He goes push his glasses up, but before he can Spark pushes them up with her soft paw.

We all laugh as Beetee rolls his eyes at the puppy.

"Why don't you lot go have a play with Spark?" Lily said, taking a drink of, I'm guessing, her cold-ish tea.

Click jumps out of Dolly's lap and pulls at Dolly's hand. "Or, you guys could play with the puppy as I make some food." Dolly says, picking Click up and walking into her kitchen.

Spark jumps out of Beetee's arms and runs around Dolly's small-ish house, running around like the playful puppy she is.

Beetee and Locky follow her, trying to get her, but end up playing with her in the end.

I sit with Lily, drinking some tea that Dolly got me.

It's weird how long Lily and Locky have been here, but I haven't really spoken to Lily, and yet I feel like I helped kill Willow.

"Why aren't you playing with Spark as well, Wiress?" Lily asks, looking over at Beetee, Spark and Locky.

"I..." I don't really know what to say, so I just do what I always do, cut my words off.

Lily nods goes back to drinking her tea.

I look at Lily and don't even think before asking her to tell me about Willow.

Lily bit her lip. That's the first time I've seen her do that. "Well, what would you like to know about her?" Lily asked, her eyes darting to the house, before coming back to me.

"Everything..." I say softly, taking a drink of my tea.

"Well. She had light-ish red hair, with clear blue eyes. She was very sweet, and smart, a joy to being around as well. Very good with small children." Lily nods, I smile at her.

Lily tells me about how Willow was great in school, and Lily even says that she knew Willow would go to the Hunger Games, it was only a matter of time. When I ask her why she closes with saying:

"The Capitol like to feel they have power over you at all times, the younger they take your child, the more they think you'll step out of line."

* * *

**I was starting to get bored of waiting for other people's fanfic's to update, and I felt like I had kept this away from you all.**

**R&R for me?**

**- Dusty**


	35. (35) Bless That Broken Road

**Before we go to the story, read...**

**No, I did not take and 'remake' NutsandVolts's 'Raphela' this name is from a youtube show I watch. Once again, I did not take it from her!**

* * *

Spark barks as Beetee puts the lead on her again. "I'll take her home, be right back dear." Beetee says as he passes me.

"Okay..." I say, looking at him go and smiling softly.

"So... when did you two move in together?" Dolly asks, as she comes out to get us for dinner.

I blush and slowly rise. "A few days." I say as I follow her.

"Cute." Dolly's voice breaks but she smiles any way as she pushes Locky into her seat. "Don't make me have to pin you to the seat, Lock Catchfire..." She says mockingly.

"Hey, we're only here two bloody more days! Give me a break!" Locky shouted before Beetee walked in the back door and laughed. Dolly and Lily laughed as well.

Dolly stood looking at the door and biting her lip as we all sat down. "Dolly, what are you waiting for?" Beetee asked, pushing his glasses up.

"My mail..." She muttered, looking at the door.

Beetee rolled his eyes and sat back, looking at me.

Within a minute, there was a knock on Dolly's door. "That'll be him - and more than likely, her as well." Dolly says, going over to the door and opening it, without thinking, I slowly rise from my chair and stand a little ways back so they won't see me.

First I see a boy, around the age of 14, standing with Dolly's mail. He wears wire-glasses over his dark blue - almost black eyes, and he has black hair that falls little below his neckline. He wears simple things any boy would wear, as well as a boy-ish smile. Next to him stands a long-haired girl who looks too be around 13, she has brown-black hair with darker flickers, she has clear blue eyes that shine like crystals in a dark room. "Good afternoon Dolly." The boy says, handing her the mail. His voice is very far-off-ish if you can call it that.

"Good afternoon, Israphel, Twitch." Dolly says back. Taking her mail and smiling. "Thank you." She adds, her eyes flicking from side to side before pushing some coins into the Twitch's hand.

The girl looks around, taking the coins and nodding her thanks. "See you later Miss Sunwood." Twitch says, before both she and Israphel make their way down the path and back to town.

Dolly closes the door and looks at me. "Yup." She says before throwing it on the fire and walking back to the table and taking her seat.

I follow her over, taking my seat next to Beetee again. "So, two more days...?" Beetee asks Lily and Locky who nod.

"We're going to miss you both." Dolly says, taking a drink of her water.

"Well, we'll see you all at the games, won't we." Locky says, smiling a bit.

"Yes." I say, wanting to get a word in as I don't talk much.

No one speaks after this, we all just begin our meal and give each other looks when they rise to speak.

The whispering of rain is what brings us to look up as it falls down on the window. "I hope those two got home before the rain started." Dolly said as she picks up everyone's left over food and drinks, putting them in the sink.

Click sits in her chair, looking at everyone like we're not even there.

"Come on, let's go to the sitting room, this room... hate it..." Dolly says, picking Click up and walking off into the livingroom and sitting down.

The rest of us follow, taking open seats around the room, Lily and Locky on arm chairs. Dolly on her chair, Click on Dolly's lap. myself and Beetee on the floor.

Since the rain is coming down on the windows loudly, that's what we all look at, the window, the rain, the setting sky. After around 20 minutes, it dawns on me. "Shouldn't we be..." I look at Beetee who is almost asleep next to me.

His head flew up at the sound of my voice. "Be getting home? I think you're right, my dear." He says softly, getting to his feet and then helping me up.

"You're gonna walk home in the rain, and in the dark?" Dolly asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Me and Beetee say at the same time.

"Alright, if you get colds, so be it." Dolly says, resting Click on her hip as she gets up, as Click seems to be asleep.

"Haha, nice joke. Goodnight, Dolly." Beetee mutters opening the door and waiting for me.

"Goodnight." I say, walking out into the rain.

Beetee closes the door behind him and we walk down the starting-to-flood path.

"Lets get home before it thunders." Beetee says. "It'll be snow in the morning anyway." He adds, taking my hand and pulling me along the path over to his- our house.

He pushes open the door and turns the light on as we walk in. I pull my coat off, shaking my hair a bit by mistake. "Do you want any tea before we go to bed, Wiress?" Beetee asks as he hangs our coats up.

I shake my head. "No thank... you." I say softly, trying to get the words out.

"Alright." Beetee says, turning his gaze away from me and out the window.

I follow his gaze and find myself looking at the raindrops that fall on the window and wave their wall down it slowly and yet with great speed. Lightning paints itself across the sky as it whispers around the clouds. And thunder breaks the stilled air. "Wonderful." Beetee whispers, his voice is like a cold breeze over the side of my face.

"Yes." I say, putting my hand on the glass and looking at the water. I've meant to ask Beetee something, but could never find the right time. Now seems good. "Beetee... why do you... like-" Beetee cuts me off.

"_love_ you." He corrects, smiling boyish-ly at me. "Has that really been on your mind?" He asks, pushing his glasses up and casting his gaze over me.

"Yes..." I whisper, wondering what he'll say.

"Wiress, all my life I've walked a road where I've fallen or tripped. Many, many times. And somewhere along the way, my road broke in half, leaving me hanging on to one side. I've known you for less than two years, but all I can say is... Bless that broken road. because somewhere along the way it slowly lined up with one more half of a road where one sweet girl walked. Wiress that broken road, it led me all the way to you." He takes my hand. "And I know I never want it to lead me away." He slowly gets down on to one knee. "Wiress Coil, will you be my wife?"

I'm shocked, but for once in a life time, I find my words. And I trust them. "Yes, Beetee, yes..." I whisper. He gets up and pulls me into his arms, hugging me. I hug him back, never wanting to let go. _And I'll never have to..._

"Right now would be the time where I would pull out a ring, but for once. I didn't think that far ahead." Beetee whispers in my ear, laughing softly.

I pull my arms away from his neck and untie the gold wire from my hair, letting my hair flow down to my neckline. "Here." I say, placing it in his hand.

Beetee laughs softly, making the wire into a small knot and then putting it on my ring finger. I smile at him before remembering what Abby once told me. "Now a kiss to tie up the chapter..." I whisper putting my arms around his neck.

"And begin a new book." Beetee whispers back before our lips meet in an easy kiss.

_Wiress Coil Techon... my life couldn't get any better..._

* * *

***Crying as I write this* Well - there *Cry* you have it, They're getting married... well now would be a good time to skip a few tears, don't you think? Well that's what we're gonna do, we'll be skipping a few years.**

**And before anyone asks, no this is not 'the end.' Wires, we're so far away from that...**

**- Dusty.**


	36. (36) Three years later!

**Three (Almost four) Years Later.**

**A bit of a recap on what has happened in that time, maybe?**

**Click is now 10-years-old. Wiress and Beetee have been married a little over two years and a half. Israphel is 17, Twitch is 16. Melt(Abby and Cord's first-born son) Is now three-ish. Bolt (Their next born who will be a VERY big part later on) is almost one. Wiress, Beetee, Dolly, Key, Lily and Locky are older. Spark is now full-grown. The 58th Hunger Games were won by Sky Grows of District Six, so he may pop into the story somewhere. And it's the Reaping for the 61st Hunger Games (Meaning Finnick will soon be joining this story.) Now does everyone remember Spark? The girl who wanted too be like Wiress? Well she and Atom are in this story. Now, I guess we'll get on to what everyone REALLY wants to see!**

* * *

**W**

The sun shines in the window over the room, my eyes are partly blinded by the light as I open them. I play I'm asleep as Beetee slowly sits up and puts his glasses on. "Wiress?" He says softly, I can tell he's looking at me with those coal-black-eyes that can see my soul. "Wiress, honey, I know you're awake."

"It's Reaping day..." I mutter, looking up at his sitting form.

"I know it is, that means we have to get up." Beetee whispers, pulling me up so I'm sitting.

"No." I say, lying back down and pulling the covers over my head.

"Yes, Wiress, you have to wake up sweetie." Beetee says as he kisses my cheek.

"Fine..." I mutter, still not wanting to get up yet.

"Good girl." He says, rolling his eyes behind his glasses and getting out of bed.

I follow him out of bed and pull on the clothes I wear for Reapings. I still use the top Dolly gave me, and a skirt I picked up in the Capitol. It's weirdly not as bad as you'd think.

Me and Beetee sigh as we hear a knock on the door. _Three... two... one..._

"You up yet lovebirds!" Dolly shouts from the door, she knows not to open it, but still. Beetee always re-sets his traps now days, hoping it'll keep Dolly away. It doesn't.

"Yes, Dolly, we're up." Beetee shouts with a bitter half in his tone as he opens the bedroom door and leaves. I watch him go and then follow him down once I've made myself look better for the cameras.

Beetee has undone his trap and is about to open the door. "Morning, Dolly." He mutters as she and Click walk in the door.

"Morning Buzzy." Dolly says as Spark jumps up from her bed and runs over. She knows what day it is.

"Spark." I call her over before she can lick Dolly to death - I'm sure Beetee wouldn't mind that, but still. "Yup, you're..." I pat her on her head as I try to remember what I'm saying as her fur is so silky.

"Going with Click to Wiress's brother's as we're away." Beetee says as he pats Spark on the head and then puts the lead on her.

"Well, we going then?" Click asks, sounding very much like her adopted mother.

"Yes we are Clicker!" Dolly says sweetly. Patting her on the head and skipping out the door again. Click follows with a laugh.

Beetee rolls his eyes, and hands me the lead. "Wiress, kill me." He said, still smiling.

"Never." I say sweetly, kissing his cheek and following Dolly and Click with Spark.

I hear Beetee laugh as he closes and locks the door and then follows as we've slowed down to wait for him.

We drop Click and Spark off at my brother's and say hello to Melt and Bolt before we keep going, heading to the Reaping.

We hear footsteps behind us and turn to see Twitch and Israphel trying to catch up with us. We've all become very good friends. "Morning, Israphel, Twitch!" Dolly shouts as we stop to wait for them.

"Good morning." Twitch says, smiling at us she walks next to me.

"Good morning, Dolly, Beetee, Wiress." Israphel says as he walks behind us.

"Hope this Reaping goes well." Beetee mutters as we fall into silence, we're almost there when Israphel and Twitch wave goodbye and run off to get in line.

I wonder what would happen if they went in? Or even one of them.

* * *

Soot stands on the stage, gazing out at everyone and smiling. "Good morning District 3!" She shouts. No one shouts back, but a few people nod.

"Right... girls first this year I think!" Soot says, less than joyfully, putting her hand into the name bowl and pulling out a poor girl's name.

"Spark Bubbles!" That's the same name as my dog. I look up and gaze out over the girls as a small girl with black hair steps out and walks up to the stage, she smiles at me, Dolly and Beetee, and then waves to the other people. But I can see her shaking... that's when I remember the girl a few tears ago who said she wanted too be like me... no, it couldn't be her...

It's good to know Twitch is safe.

"Now, for the boys..." Soot said, putting her hand into the bowl and pulling out one slip of paper. She read the name I didn't want to hear, and now I wish I didn't know.

"Israphel Lehparsi!"

My head, along with Dolly and Beetee's shoot right to where a dark-haired 17-year-old walks out, his head down as he makes his way to the stage. Why did we let our selves get close to him?

Israphel walks on to the stage, his head still down as he stand next to the 13-year-old.

"District 3, I give you our kiddies for the 61st Hunger Games!" Soot shouts. "Shake hands."

Spark and Israphel shake hands, and I just hear Beetee whisper. "Happy Hunger Games..."

"And may the odds..." Dolly says, and as their hands break apart I say.

"Be _ever_ in their favor." And with that, Peacekeepers take the two into the building and Soot skips off stage, waiting for us.

"Let the games begin." I hear a voice in my head speak as I follow my husband and Dolly off stage. _"Let them begin, indeed..."_

* * *

**Nooooo! Israphel! Spark! Anyway... R&R maybe?**

**- Dusty.**


	37. (37) Things can't go to the bedroom

**Israphel(Will now have POV's! 'I' is his POV name!)**

I followed the Peacekeeper to my cell and sat down, waiting for anyone. Maybe Twitch would come and see me off? Or maybe it would be too painful. In the cell next to me, I heard two people talking, I knew who they were and held back a sigh. Spark and Atom were my friends. Spark being 13 and Atom 14. They helped me with the mail a few times when Twitch called in sick.

My head shoots up as the door opens and I'm staring into beautiful dark blue eyes. Without a word, Twitch walks into the room and takes a seat next to me, playing with the end of her dress and looking around the room.

We fall into an eerily silence like on most days.

Me and Twitch have never been like other boyfriends and girlfriends. We're not all about the kissing, or lustful speaking. We've sometimes given each other playful looks, kisses on the cheek, once on the lips. But we're more like friends than lovers.

Twitch coughs, most likely meaning to tell me we don't have long. I'm the first to speak. "Twitch, I'm sorry." I really don't know why I'm sorry, or why I have to speak first.

"Why say sorry when you should keep them for someone who really needs them?" Twitch asks, giving the room a dull feeling.

I hear crying, whisperings of good luck, and as the doors close to Atom and Spark, I just hear them mutter one more 'I love you.' Why cant that be me and Twitch? "You're right, I should. But I am sorry that I'll be dead soon." I say bitterly, not really meaning to sound so bitter.

"No, soon you'll be home-" Her voice breaks as the words leave her red-ish lips and tears fall from her dark eyes that shine with so much. Why must this be my punishment? Just staring at her and knowing she's wrong, knowing she couldn't be right.

"No, I won't, Twitch. You're wrong. I'm going to die." I say like it's nothing, my eyes flicking from her to the other side of the room.

"I don't lie, Israphel." She said softly, and in that heartbeat I look at her, wondering how she could be so sure. But it's in her eyes. She's telling herself I'll be OK so she won't have to live with the pain when I'm killed.

And it must be that very same pain that makes me kiss her.

My lips land on hers, and I don't care anymore. Not about dying, not about Spark and Atom. All I care about is my girl...

All to soon the door opens and two Peacekeepers come into the room and pull Twitch away from me. "Just one more minute. Israphel!" Twitch shouted, but they did nothing other than pull her out faster.

The doors close and I stand. I feel weirdly like something is wrong. Something was not said or not heard. She didn't say it, and nor did I...

It was the missed 'I love you,' we never said.

**W**

Myself, Dolly, Beetee, Spark, Soot and in the end, a very bitter looking Israphel join us in the car to get to the train.

Spark looks oddly happy as she sits next to Dolly, humming very softly to herself. Like I do. Soot seems very happy indeed. "Well, isn't this just... lovely! You all know each other!" Soot says, clapping her hands together and laughing sickly.

"Yes, lovely." Beetee muttered as he pulled me closer to him. Resting his head on my mine as Dolly coughed. "Shut it." He muttered, hitting Dolly with his foot like a small child.

"Keep it for the bedroom you two." Dolly said loud-ish, smiling to herself at her own remark. Israphel broke out laughing but Spark just blinked, not knowing the real meaning of Dolly's words. Soot coughed.

"Keep it PG, Miss Sunwood." Soot said, glaring at the younger woman. "This is only rated T." She said sitting back.

"Rated-? what the wires is this? A book!?" Dolly asked as the car pulled in and we got out.

"Maybe." Soot said as she skipped off, running through a few people to get into the train.

Myself and Beetee were last out, we followed the others as a few cameras tried to get some pictures of Spark and Israphel. Beetee and I blocked the cameras from getting to Israphel as Dolly had already gotten Spark into the train.

"Hey, Wiress! Beetee! Can we get a few pictures of you both together... you seem... very close." One man asked, I glared at him. But Beetee took my hand and pushed Israphel into the train before pulling me in as well. I saw a light and knew he'd gotten a picture, I just wondered what he got.

Soot had too be showing Spark to her room already as she's no one too be seen. "Alright, Buzz, why don't you take Israphel to his room and we'll meet you in the dining hall." Dolly said.

"Fine." Beetee sighed and muttered at the same time, looking around before kissing my cheek and then pushing Israphel along the hallway. "This way, Israphel."

I watched him go, smiling at my husband. "Come on." Dolly said, rolling her eyes and pulling me the other way.

**B**

I pushed Israphel almost all the way to his room. He didn't seem happy - well, I guess who would be?

"Thank you, Beetee." Israphel muttered as I opened the door and he walked in, sitting carefully down on his bed and looking down. I was about to leave when he said my name. "Beetee?" He said. I sighed and stepping back into the room and closing the door.

"Yes, Israphel?" I said, fixing my glasses as I waited for him to speak.

"Why didn't you want the cameras to get a picture of you and Wiress? They're right, you're very close." Israphel said, pulling something in a box from his pocket.

I raised an eyebrow when he pulled out glasses. "We just don't want pictures..." I said, blinking and wondering if to tell him. Only Lily, Locky and Dolly knew about myself and Wiress being married.

"Why?" Israphel asked, his eyes flicking to me and raising an eyebrow. "Are you together?" He added.

I sighed as he said the last word, running my hand through my hair. "Yes, yes Israphel. We're married." I then added before he could ask. "Under law we aren't."

Israphel blinked and his eyes took on a far-off-ish look where he seemed lost. "That's why you're always together, isn't it? That's why you live in the same house." He said.

I blinked, wondering how he knew most of this.

Israphel didn't seem to catch anything more, so then he started speaking once again. "Beetee, can I ask you one more thing?" His voice was sad and knowing - if that's the right word.

"Ask." I say, wanting to get away from him.

"What's it like? To be with Wiress, to love her, for it not to just be 'friendly.'" Israphel asked me, a blush coming on to his pale face. "What's it like being lovers?" He added.

I saw him shaking and I wondered one thing, so I spoke it out loud. "Surely you should know, you have a girlfriend." I say, and as soon as the words leave my mouth. Tears start to fall from Israphel's eyes.

"N-no, we're - more friends - we've almost never - kissed, never done anything - never - never said 'I love you.'" The tears are coming thick and fast now. "It's always missed - it's - it's always the missed - 'I love you,' I wish - we could - say." Israphel says through his tears.

I walk over to him and sit down next to him. Unsure of what to do. Should I hug him? What the wires do men do...? _Wow, living with only women around me has made me so bloody soft..._

Israphel keeps crying into his hands and I do the only thing I can think to do. "Wiress!"

As I wait for her I stand up and try to stop the crying, but I don't know how to do that. I'm not a girl.

I hear two pairs of footsteps and within minutes Wiress and Dolly are standing in the doorway. Dolly just stands there, looking on and wondering what's happened. Wiress steps in and without me saying anything she is sitting next to Israphel, hugging him and trying to slow the sobs.

I just stand there and I catch Dolly's eye, she raises an eyebrow and I walk over to her. "What's up with Israphel?" She asks.

"He just started crying about how he and Twitch are more friends than boyfriend and girlfriend." I say gazing back as he cries still into his hands and Wiress patting his back calmly - how the wires do girls keep so calm?

"Oh?" Dolly asks as she stand by the door. "Makes me think of us..." I heard her mutter and I almost fall over.

"Dolly, that was long ago, you said you were over it." I don't want to make Israphel more upset, or have Wiress asking me to much about my love life before her.

"I am, I'm just saying... we were always more 'friends' then we were 'lovers' when we dated." She said, glaring coldly at me and twirling some hair around her finger.

"I know, and that's how I'll always think of it Dolly... there never was an 'us.'" I say, keeping myself up right with the wall to my back.

"Yes, never was an 'us' even after the nights, the kisses... the fights." Dolly said bitterly to me as she turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

Wires, I have to live with _that_ Dolly Sunwood this year...

Israphel's crying seems to have calmed down and Wiress has gotten him to lie down. He still has his head in his hands, but he seems almost asleep. "Goodnight, Israphel." Wiress whispers carefully, before getting to her feet and looking at me with a small smile. "You were right to call me." She laughs as we leave the room.

"Am I not always?" I ask her as we walk calmly side by side.

"Mostly." She gives me a playful look and at once I have her back against the wall, staring into her black, black eyes.

"Wiress Coil Techon, you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now..." I say, putting my head closer to hers.

I think my heart skips a beat when she says. "What are you waiting for..." As she always does, she lets her words drop. But I wouldn't have let her say everything anyway. I gingerly put my lips to hers, going slow and soft.

We both know anyone could see us. Be it Spark, Dolly, Israphel. Anyone. But we don't care. I push Dolly's words, Israphel's crying and everything to the back of my mind, only letting one thing stay. _Wiress._

We both break the kiss at the same time, knowing on a train... on this train, things can't go to the bedroom.

I pull away from Wiress and take her hand. "We - uh - better get back to Soot and Dolly before they think anything happened..." I say, biting down on my lip.

Wiress gives an upset nod. Knowing she'd like the next step to happen

You and me, both, my dear...

* * *

**Why the wires I liked writing that so much, I don't know. But... Bloody hell! I loved doing that!**

**R&R My dears?**

**- Dusty.**

**P.S**

**tjtreader - I wish that too, my dear. I sometimes wish I was Wiress (Wires, she's lucky!)**

**KTstoriesandstuff - They have had a wedding, as it was pointed out by Beetee. Under law, he and Wiress are not married.**


	38. (38) What the wires!

**tjtreader** - **I'm not a fan of it, I think they're both great people, but just not right to play Beetee and Wiress.**

**Now before you all talk about the song under this, that's what Beetee would sing to Dolly if he could. We'll have a bit more of those two being bitter to each other coz I just love them *Heart* This story would be nothing without Dolly Sunwood.**

* * *

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

_'Gives you hell.' - All American Rejects_

* * *

**D**

I sit down in my seat and look at Soot who's blinking at me. "Still not over him, I see." She says as she picks up the paper and starts to read it to herself.

"Nope, not over him." I say as I rest my head on the table and look up to make sure Wiress and / or Beetee is not there. "Wiress is so bloody lucky, I'd do so much to have that last name. Be it Melt or Beetee." I say as I tap my fingers on the table. "Who wouldn't?" I ask her.

"I wouldn't, there are better things in this world than boys, Dolly." Soot says as she turns the page. "Careful what you say, they're coming." She adds.

I sigh to myself as they walk in hand in hand. Heck, they are good together, but I still can't help but think that should be me. "Hello Soot, Dolly." Beetee gives me a chilly nod of the head.

"Hello, how's Israphel?" I ask as they take seats next to me and Soot.

"Asleep." Wiress says as she pulls a glass over and fills it with water.

"Good to know." I say bitterly as I pick up some bread.

"Don't be so..." Wiress cuts herself off as she stares out the window.

Beetee picks up her words. "Bitchy." He pushes his glasses up and smiles.

"Don't talk about me like that! Even if I am a bloody bitch who just talks about nothing and goes on and on and on, like I am now." I say mockingly, smiling at my remark. "I'm not as much of a bitch as Soot is." Did I take that too far?

"No, Soot's not as much of a bitch as _you_ are." Beetee says as he picks up a glass of water.

"Why do you two have to be so..." Wiress asks, trying to find the right word.

"Acrimonious?" Myself and Beetee say at the same time, laughing at the old joke of when Feather asked the same thing and Beetee came in with saying that.

"Acrimonious." Wiress nods, blinking as if trying to remember what the word even means.

"It means angry and bitter, my dear." Beetee says as he smiles at Wiress.

"Oh..." She says as she blushes and takes a drink of her water. "I knew that."

"_Sure_ you did." I say mockingly. Wiress laughs but Beetee stares at me coldly. "Can I never make a joke around you?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes.

The sound of a door opening and closing brings us all to look up. Spark walks into the room with a sick little girly smile on her face. Is it sad that I can't wait for her to die? "Hello." She says with a smile as she takes a seat next to Soot. God, she makes me think of Feather...

"Hello Spark." Wiress says kindly as she smiles as the 13-year-old.

Spark nods and then picks up a glass of water or something and we all fall into silence.

However the sound of a door closing with a bang is what makes myself, Beetee and Wiress jump. "Sorry." Israphel says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Ha, it's fine, Is!" I say, giving him a nickname to show him I believe in him.

However he doesn't see it this way.

"Don't call me 'Is' my name is 'Israphel' Dolly." Israphel growls glaring at me before picking up a cup of coffee.

"Wires, I like that boy already." Beetee mutters. Israphel smiles at Beetee's remark.

* * *

**W**

The train goes along slowly, and I keep staring out the window, only to come back when Beetee gives me a small tap with his foot under the table.

Dolly's acting weird, but still being like herself and Israphel still seems upset.

"So... dinner and then bed?" Spark asks as food is put down on to the table. Wires, we've sat here that long?

"Dinner, Reapings, then bed." Dolly says, giving the room a cold feeling at the sound of the Reapings.

"Alright, than lets eat and see them, I want to get to sleep." Israphel mutters as he picks up some bread. Spark however takes a bit more food then us all.

I eat tiny bits of food, not feeling up to much. Knowing that after this we'll have to see the Reapings, I always hated them.

After dinner, Israphel and Spark are the first into the TV room, followed by Soot and Dolly. Myself and Beetee make our way there slowly.

The Reaping for District 5 is on, and Dolly looks really scared. "Careers... heck." She muttered, must be bad.

We take a seat next to her and look as District 6 Reapings play. Dolly makes a sound somewhere between a cry and a sound of joy. "Look at Lily! Oh my wires!" She shouted, almost jumping up from her seat. Israphel and Spark give us a look like. 'You two are our mentors, right?' Dolly points at Lily, myself and Beetee look closer.

"What the wires." Me and Beetee say at the same time, wondering how the hell this happened.

Who's could it be?

What's his name?

How the wires did this even happen?

"Well, I never saw that one coming." Beetee says as he pushes his glasses up and the Reapings go on to District 7. "How did that even happen?" Oh, Beetee, that's on everyone's mind.

How the hell does Lily have a baby.

* * *

***Jumping up and down* Lily has a new baby! What does everyone think, didn't see that one coming right?! Right!?**

**Saying it's not very long, I couldn't think of what to do...**

**- Dust.**


	39. (39) The return of Cookie and Cream

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_'My Happy Ending' - Avril Lavigne - Dolly's theme song._

* * *

**W**

The Reaping ends with the 15-year-old District 12 boy falling to his knees in tears, and the sound of bullets whispering through the air. "Did - did they kill someone?" Spark's small voice asks as Israphel helps her to her feet with a roll of his dark eyes.

"Most likely." Dolly says less than sweetly as Beetee wraps his arms around me. Dolly turns to Spark and Israphel. "Get some sleep, we get to the Capitol in the morning, no use you two looking like zombies." She muttered.

Spark looked scared out of her mind. "Come on, Spark, I'll take you to your bedroom and make sure nothing's hiding under your bed." Israphel says mockingly, taking the girl's hand and leading her out the door, speaking to her as if he were her brother.

We all watch as Israphel leaves her room and walks down to his own, giving us a wave of his hand and shutting his door. A _clicking_ sound is heard as he does this, and we all hang our heads in knowing he doesn't want anyone with him right now.

"Right, well I'll see you all in the morning, goodnight." Soot says rather bluntly. She gets up and without her normal joyful look, leaves the room, walking down to her own place of sleeping.

Dolly is the next to move from her standing place and start down the hall. Without even a goodnight, she opens her door and closes it behind her and the same clicking sound is what we hear.

We sit in silence in the TV room, the only sound being the soft ticking of a clock somewhere in the room.

Beetee is the first to speak. "We better get to bed." I nod at him. Beetee gets to his feet and then helps me to mine, we both walk down the hall, hand in hand, stopping at every door to hear if everyone's asleep. As far as we can tell, Israphel is the only one not asleep. But we knew he wouldn't get much anyway.

I follow Beetee into his bedroom. As the Capitol still don't know we're married, we don't sleep in the same room. However, we somehow get around this.

I throw my high-heels across the room, glaring at them as they land. I pull on some jeans and find a new top, placing my other clothes in my bag and then getting into bed. Beetee soon joins me, falling into bed and resting his glasses on the table. "I hate this." He muttered as he pulled the cover around us both, pulling me closer after doing so.

"I know..." I whisper as my eyes drop.

"Goodnight, Wiress." Beetee whispers as he rubs my back softly, soon falling into a restful sleep.

"Goodnight, Beetee." I sat back, resting my head next to his on the pillow and closing my eyes fully, letting the soft sound of mockingjay wings send me to sleep, weirdly they always do.

* * *

"Wake up! We're almost to the Capitol!" Dolly shouts in my ear, making my eyes pop open. Beetee jumps as well as Israphel shouts the same thing at him.

"What the wires is it with people waking us like that!" Beetee shouted, but Dolly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up! You'll wake Soot and Spark!" She growls at him and he rolls his eyes, seeing that we had just been woken up by shouting.

"You sleep in your clothes?" Israphel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only when we're going to the bloody Games, coz _someone,_ always wakes us." Beetee says, pointedly aiming this at Dolly.

I place my hand over his and he calms down, sighing as he pulled the covers back and got out of bed. I followed him out and Dolly laughed softly to herself. "Come on, Soot and Spark ain't up yet and so we wanna get to the food before they do." Dolly says, kicking my shoes at me and smiling.

When myself and Beetee are ready, we all walk to the dining room. Israphel mutters something as we pass Spark's door, but I don't catch it. However Dolly must as she hits him on the back of the head. "Sorry." He said as we walked into the dining room, taking our seats and passing each other coffee, tea and water without a word.

Weirdly we all know what the others like. I pass Israphel some to-hot-coffee, and then he gives Dolly some cold Coffee. Beetee hands me a glass of water and Dolly gives him some tea without milk. Dolly passes Israphel some food, but he shakes his head, passing it on to me. I roll my eyes and give it to Beetee, who passes it back to Dolly.

"You four, are so weird." We all jump at the sound of Spark's voice as she pads in and sits down, picking up an apple and some tea.

"Yup, we're weird, but we're from District 3, who ain't weird if you're from there?" Israphel asks bitterly, staring out the window.

"I'm not weird." Spark says, glaring at Israphel who has his back turned to her and is looking past Dolly and out the window still.

"Everyone is weird." Beetee mutters as he holds his tea to his lips and takes a few slips.

"Well, if I had to say anything, the only weird ones here are you and Wiress." Spark says, glaring at myself and Beetee. Beetee glares right back.

"Spark, why not go and wake, Soot." Israphel says calmly, still looking out the window. "We're almost there."

Spark growls lowly, but turns and runs down to hall to Soot's room.

Dolly speaks up when we're sure she's gone. "Is it sad that I can't wait for her to die?" She asks.

"Not at all, my dear." Israphel and Beetee say at the same time, raising an eyebrow at each other, before laughing.

Dolly and I roll our eyes before we hear the train come to a slow stop and Soot walk down the hallway, most likely followed by Spark.

"Oh my Hunger Games! Why did no one wake me!?" Soot asks, pulling Israphel to his feet and then waiting for us.

"Coz we knew you needed your sleep." Dolly lies as she helps me and Beetee to our feet.

Soot rolls her eyes and pushes me to the door. "Anyway, come on." She said.

Spark stands by Israphel. Beetee, Dolly and I stand at the back and Soot pushes open the door.

"Look at District 3!" I hear someone shout as Israphel and Spark step out, making their way to the building.

I look at two women who have long red hair and glimmering green eyes. Both wearing small dresses that look like only children should be seen in. "Oh, Cookie, look at the boy! He'll die in the bloodbath, I can bet you!" One of them says.

"Oh, but Cream, the girl will go far-ish." They spot us and their eyes go to Beetee. "Oh, Beetee! How are you doing! I hope to see you real soon." Cookie calls. Beetee glares at them and Dolly coughs, pushing us all along and inside of the building.

"Sick, sick twins..." Beetee growls as he looks out the one-way glass.

"Calm down, Buzzy. I remember those two as well." Dolly says as she pats him on the back.

Beetee side-steps away from Dolly and stays next to me, glaring out the window still. I make a note to ask Dolly about this later.

"Anyway, kids, why don't you go off and meet your Stylist and Prep team." Soot says, pushing them out of the room.

Hmm.. Speaking of Stylists, I wonder where Maisey is?

* * *

**Sorry to cut you all off right there, but I hope to get a few more done tonight. And if you've uh - seen some of my other stories, you'll know who Cookie and Cream are, and you'll know where Maisey is... *Cough* ANyway, R&R?**

**- Dustpool.**


	40. (40) Treskel Duncan Lockheart

**Wow, I never knew I'd make it to 40... just... wow...**

* * *

_You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_'You Give Love a Bad Name' - Bon Jovi - Beetee X Dolly Theme song (Well, one of them!)_

* * *

**W**

Myself, Dolly and Beetee follow Israphel, Spark and Soot, getting to floor 3 in no time at all. The window is open when we get there and we stare at the colourful light that makes its' way through the window before taking seats next to each other.

"I wonder if Lily is here." Dolly says, looking up.

"More than likely." Beetee mutters.

We hear someone shout - a boy's voice... more than likely Israphel. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU WANT ME TO STRIP!" Israphel shouted and we all sigh.

"Well... I was nicer." Beetee muttered and I laughed softly.

After around an hour, we hear two doors open and at once we're on our feet. "Oh..." Dolly said.

"My..." Beetee muttered.

"Wires..." I said as I blinked at Spark and Israphel.

Spark stood there with her hands on her hips, a smile painted on her face. Israphel has his arms crossed and a lazy smirk on his lips. "What you think?"

"You could be getting married." Beetee and Dolly said at the same time.

"Well, Snow is getting married _again_." Israphel said, rolling his eyes at the 'again'

"I won the year Snow got married." Beetee said randomly, his eyes clouding over as most likely something played behind his glasses.

"Yes... anyway, we've gotta, uh, get you both down to the opening ceremonies." Dolly says as she goes to take the long way. Spark and Soot take the easy way, leaving myself, Beetee, Dolly and Israphel going the long way.

"Any tips?" Israphel asks, mainly pointing this at Dolly or Beetee, but both of them seem very lost. So I turn to Israphel.

"Be yourself." I whisper and pat him on the head, making sure not to ruin his hair as we get down to the end.

"Dolly, Beetee, Wiress!" I look up as Lily, Locky and one other girl called us over. As well as a boy standing in the near shadows with a few Career mentors. I know him to be Sky Grows he won a year after 'The Year No One Came Out' as the mentors had named it.

"Lily!" Dolly shouted, leaving Beetee, Soot and myself to get Israphel and Spark in to the chariot.

Lily didn't have the baby with her, this made me think she'd have to have left it with a friend or her family... I wonder how much of that she has left.

Beetee turned to Israphel and Spark. "Right, this chariot is for you two, you'll ride out in about two minutes, as you can see, District 1 is about to go, we'll meet you back here once it's over." He says, he helps push Israphel and then I help Spark. We give them a small wave and a few more tips, before finding our way over to Lily, Locky, Sky (Who joined them) and this other girl who has blue highlights in her black hair.

"Hello, Beetee, Wiress." Lily says, giving us a nod before turning back to Dolly.

I give her a nod and then turn to Locky and the other girl. "Who's..." I ask, wondering if this could be their tribute.

"This is Key, my sister." Locky says, looking up from her book for a minute, before putting her head back and reading something.

"Key Catchfire, sister to Lock Catchfire." Key says, shaking my hand and then Beetee's.

"Nice to meet you, but... the Capitol let you come here?" Beetee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm 19, and as it was my last year... well last year, this year Lock said I could come, and if we had any trouble, she'd take the blame." Key said, being very open.

"Yes, that's what, Lock said." A deep voice says, and I turn to see Sky, flicking his eyes to locky and then to Key and back to me and Beetee. "Nice to see you both." He mutters coldly.

"You to, Sky." Beetee says bitterly, glaring at the younger man.

"Anyway, I'd stay and speak, but I have my _allies_ to speak with." Sky says, gazing at us all coldly, before turning back to the Careers. Well, isn't he nice.

"Sorry about Sky, he's just... not himself after his games." Locky says, putting her book away. "He's allies with the Career mentors and always trying to get our boy into their group." She adds with a bitter side to her kind voice.

"We can see that." Dolly and Lily join us. I look at Lily who smiles.

"Lily..." I ask and Dolly rolls her eyes.

"I already asked, Wire. She said she named him Treskel Duncan Lockheart." Dolly said with a huge smile.

"Treskel?" I asked Lily and she nodded.

"It's a cross between crystal and tree." Lily says with her fine voice.

"Oh." I say and blush at not knowing. Beetee chuckles.

"District 3!" A voice booms, Beetee, Dolly and I turn around, Lily, Locky and Key following. I catch a look at the Career mentors pointing at Israphel and taking down a note, I wonder why.

"He'd make a good ally." I look around as my ears pick up the noise and my eyes land on District 1, 2, 4 and Sky, speaking not far away, I look at Beetee, Dolly and the others, and see all they're looking at are the tributes. Am I the only one who can hear them speaking?

I look around and find the room now has no one, but me, Sky and the Career mentors. Weirdly, the room is white, and cloudy as well. "Yes, he's from District 3, could go far... I've got a weird feeling about him." Sky says slyly.

"Sky, you're right, we'll have to get the others to speak with him in training, get him on our side..." Butter, one of the mentors from District 1 says. Her fine white hair falling down in light waves around her head.

"So, we have a deal, don't we?" Sky says, and I see them all nod.

"We'll team up with District 6 female, and District 3 male." The man from District 2 says, I never got his name.

"Great." I see Sky shake hands with them, before someone taps me on the back.

"Wiress?" Beetee says, making me jump sideways. "Sorry, I didn't know you were in your mind, my dear." He says with a sorry look to him. I now see that a lot of the mentors are looking at us.

"It - it's fine." I whisper, hoping none of them will ask anything, Lucky for me, they don't.

"Come on, let's go meet them than." Dolly says. Wow, I blacked out for that long? We go to follow Dolly, but before I can, a cold voice whispers in my ear.

"You better not mess this up." What does Sky Grows not like about me? And why do I feel so scared of him?

* * *

**We'll skip to training next. And just so you all know, the teams for this years' Hunger Games look like this.**

**District 1 (M and F), District 2 (M and F), District 4 (M), District 6 (F), District 3 (M). (Careers)**

**District 4 (F), District 8 (M and F).**

**District 12 (M and F), District 6 (M), District 7 (F).**

**District 11 (M), District 7 (M)**

**District 11 (F), District 10 (F).**

**District 10 (M), District 5 (F and M).**

**District 9 (M and F).**

**All others are alone, and just coz I feel nice... I'll give them all names so you can all be upset when I kill them off.**

**District 1 - Fly(M) Aqua(F)**

**District 2 - Stone(M) Rose(F)**

**District 3 - Israphel(M) Spark(F) **

**District 4 - Sea(M) Coco(F)**

**District 5 - Cut(M) Lightning(F)**

**District 6 - Ink(M) Wheel(F)**

**District 7 - Oak(M) Vine(F)**

**District 8 - Conner(M) Silk(F)**

**District 9 - Luck(M) Lucy(F) (Brother and sister)**

**District 10 - Buck(M) Wool(F)**

**District 11 - Thyme(M) Herb(F)**

**District 12 - Minute(M) Card(F)**

**There you go! R&R and tell me something, or give me a plot, I've got one for a few people, but would love to know what everyone thinks! R&R!**

**- Dust**


	41. (41) Kill me! Just kill me!

**As this is rated 'T' It's only fair that I tell you this now... that this chapter is more rated 'M' Nothing too bad, just a few bigger bad words and other things...**

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now_

_'Airplanes' - The Ready Set(originally by B.o.B) - Israphel's theme song._

* * *

**W**

I sat in bed, wondering what the first day of training would be like for Spark and Israphel. I didn't know I was shaking until Beetee rested a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Wiress?" He asks softly, pulling me on to his lap as he sat up.

I weakly put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his heart. "Beetee..." I said, unsure of why I felt upset. I remember I told Beetee what I heard the Career mentors (and Sky) talking about after coming back up.

"Shh, honey, it's fine. We spoke to Israphel last night about this... but it's up to him." Beetee says softly, kissing my cheek and slowly pulling his arms away and then getting out of bed.

"I know..." I say slowly as I follow him out of bed. "Beetee... why did." I can't get the bloody words out!

Beetee looks at me under his glasses and blinks. "Israphel go to bed later then everyone, I don't know, I was thinking more than likely him wanting to be alone." Beetee said slowly as he pulled his shoes on and did his hair.

I nodded slowly. Why the wires am I scared of something?

Once we were ready, we walked out and walked down to the dining room. _Almost_ everyone is there, we're just missing Israphel.

Dolly seemed to see this as well, and as always, had to point it out. "Israphel isn't here... ain't he always the first one up?" She asked as we took our seats.

"We know, he went to bed later then everyone last night." Beetee said, picking up a cup of coffee.

"Still he should be up, training starts in a few hours." Soot says, looking down at her watch and then down the hall way.

"Leave it, he'll be here soon." Spark says as she starts to eat.

Myself and Beetee look down the hall to his bedroom. "I'm sure he's fine, my dear." Beetee whispers softly to me as he turns back around and rests his head in his hand.

I nod, but still can't help but think something is not right, and so does Dolly, but unlike me, she has to bring it up. "Something's fishy here..." She says, gazing down the hall way. "Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what, Dolly?" Beetee asks as he looks down the hall as well.

"The giggle, it came from down the hall..." Dolly mutters. "There it is again."

This time, I hear it myself and by the looks of it, so does Beetee, Soot and Spark may or may not. "She's right." I say. Oh wires, but they couldn't be saying... no he wouldn't ever...

My hopes drop as the door opens and the girl from District 1 - Aqua - leaves Israphel's room, smiling giddily to herself as she runs down the long way with a dreamy smirk on her so-fake-face.

I look at Beetee and Dolly, who seem just as shocked as myself, and this time when the door opens, we're on our feet.

Israphel hangs his head as he takes slow steps down the hall, stopping a few feet away from us and looking up. "Shit." He said loud-ish, bringing his hand up to his cheek and hitting himself across the face, harder than anyone - what am I thinking! No one should hit themselves.

"Israphel! What the hell!" Beetee says as Israphel walks past him and takes a seat, putting his head on his folded arms.

"Just shut up! I don't care anymore! She _came_ to me and she _asked_ me! And hey, maybe I did like it, so shut up! I'm gonna die soon anyway!" Israphel shouts, his eyes look bloodshot, and hold a look of craziness. "You know what! Kill me now! I just raped a bloody 16-year-old!" He says loudly, putting his head into his hands.

"Israphel, we didn't need to hear-" Israphel cuts Dolly off.

"Shut up, Dolly! I don't care anymore! Take your lighter! Get a humming knife, just put a wire around my neck! I want to die!" Israphel shouts at her.

"Israphel-" I only get his name out before he looks at me with those wild and bloodshot eyes that hold so much.

"Shut up, Wiress! I don't need to hear from someone who isn't even sane!" I'm taken aback by this, but not much as I most likely should be.

However, it hurts Beetee a lot more. "Leave her out of this, Israphel..." He says, glaring at him.

"Beetee, just kill me! I raped a 16-year-old for peeta's sake!" Israphel shouted at him, tears waving down his red cheeks.

"She asked, does that still make it rape?" Spark asked, I don't know how much she knows about this, but by her voice, I can only guess a lot.

"Yes, it does..." I hear Soot whisper softly to her and I see Spark grow very pale.

I turn back to see Dolly holding a knife away from Israphel's hand and Beetee holding Israphel back. Dolly puts the knife back on the table and Beetee drops Israphel. He falls to the floor on his knees crying. "I - I just - w-want my Twitch..." He cried into his hands.

Dolly slowly pulls his hands away from his eyes. "We know, but she's not here... Israphel you've got to win for her so you can get back to her, so you can have a family with her, so you can love her." She says softly, but I hear a bitter side to her words and Beetee seems to pale as well.

"D-Dolly, I - I..." Israphel shakes his head and tries to hide his eyes again.

"I know, come on, I'll take you somewhere you can sleep it off." Dolly says and then looks at us. I think we all know he doesn't want to go back to his bedroom.

"Use my room." I say softly. _As I don't even need it._ I add to myself and Dolly seems to get it.

"Alright, come on, Israphel. Get to your feet for me, and then I'll take you to get some rest before training." Dolly says as she pulls him to his feet and slowly pulls him down the hall.

I and Beetee slowly takes seats again, trying to work out mainly what just happened. "Well... didn't see that one coming." Spark says coldly.

"Go to your room." Beetee's voice is bitter as he _tells_ Spark to leave the room. "Get some rest before training as well."

"Fine." Spark says as she jumps from her seat and walks down the hall to her room, closing and locking the door with a _click_.

A few minutes later Dolly comes back and sinks into her seat. "Heck, he's really upset at himself." She says.

Beetee's voice is still bitter and cold as he glares over at Dolly. "Who wouldn't be?!" He asks, giving her a strong glare.

"Well, sorry! But he is." Dolly says as she rests her head on the table. "He asked for my lighter." She adds.

"Hoping to burn himself alive with cold fire?" _I_ said, not knowing the words had even left my mouth.

"Whoa, where'd this Wiress come from?" Dolly asked mockingly as she plays with her fingers. "Had a good night, did we?"

Beetee and I glare at her. She rolls her eyes, knowing her joke was not right.

Soot coughs and gets up. "I'll be back in half-an-hour to take Spark and Israphel to training." She said as she went to her room.

"Alright, bitch." We all mutter at the same time, before giving each other looks to shut up.

* * *

Israphel seems to have calmed down. That or he's really good at covering his feelings up - I'm betting the 2nd one. Without a word, myself and Beetee follow Israphel, Spark and Soot. But Dolly goes the other way, it's her job to speak with a few people I'm guessing.

"Make some good allies." Beetee tells them both before they walk into training and we take a seat in the mentors over look - it has one-way glass so we can see in there, but they can't see us.

"What was all the shouting about?" Locky's voice makes us jump as she takes a seat next to us.

"You heard that?" Beetee asks.

"Ha, I think Haymitch heard it!" Locky jokes, but she nods as well. "What the trains?" She then whispers.

I watch them both, not speaking just yet.

Beetee bites his lip. "He says she came to him, not the other way." He says and Locky sighs.

"Well it's done and dusted now." She says as she takes out a book and starts to read.

I lay my head on Beetee's shoulder and sigh to myself. "I know, hon..." He whispers as he plays with my hair.

I feel two pairs of eyes on me and close my eyes, already knowing who they are.

Sky Grows and Butter Willows...

* * *

**I bet you didn't see THAT coming come on R&R! I need to know if you're liking this or not! Thanks guys.**

**- Dust.**


	42. (42) Easy as pie!

**KT - Heck we're not even half way through! And thank you for pointing that out, I know that, and 'Dolly Slapped' myself when I read it over again, thank you for pointing that out!**

**I forgot to say! After the games(This is more a note for myself), I'll be doing a small 'in-take' of all the deaths of these games! I can't wait to write that! *Evil laugh***

**Oh and most of the chapters until after the games, will be in Israphel's POV, but don't worry, we'll still have a ton of WXB fluffy bits!**

* * *

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide_

_'30 Minutes' - T.A.T.U. - Minute's theme song (The District 12 boy)_

* * *

**W**

"I SAID I WANTED BLOODY DECAF!" Dolly shouted at Lily, if the tributes didn't hear her then that would be weird.

"YOU SAID NOTHING OF THAT! YOU SAID YOU JUST WANTED COFFEE!" Lily shouted back.

Both Lily and Dolly had been out speaking with people, and had come back to wanting coffee, or Dolly wanting decaf and not saying anything.

"I SAID I WANT DECAF!" Dolly shouted louder than before, and I'm sure I saw a few of the tributes look up here.

I cover my ears with my hands, trying to block them out as Beetee gets up. "Dolly, I'll make you the bloody decaf coffee if you just calm the wires down!"

"At last, someone with brains!" Dolly said loudly as she came to sit down next to me, Lily followed and took a place next to Locky.

"That's saying something Dolly, you are from District 3..." Locky said, looking up from her book for a minute.

"Ya, but that doesn't mean I'm as smart as those two, does it?" Dolly asked.

"What's pie?" Locky asked, looking back into her book. Beetee padded back over with the coffee and sat down, passing it to Dolly and Lily.

"3.1415923847626748040282352553 -7745885847793645823026173135 -7608653773216?" Dolly asked. Everyone in the room turned to Beetee and I.

"Well, nerds, is she right?" Butter asked, gazing over at us from where she happened to be standing.

Beetee and I looked at each other. "We think...?" We said at the same time, laughing softly.

Everyone gave slow nods and I knew we'd have to think about this one a lot...

"How the hell did you do that?" Beetee asked Dolly with wide eyes.

"I remembered it buzzy, with something called a brain." Dolly said with an air to her words as she looked back at the tributes.

Well, smart come back for once, Miss Sunwood.

**I**

I stand at the knife throwing, looking down at the knives that showed themselves to me. I picked up the smaller one and ran my finger along the blade.

I felt someone tap me on the back, making me jump and almost drop the knife. I turned and looked to see the boy from District 12 blinking at me. I remember his name to be Minute. "Yes?" I ask him slowly.

He doesn't say anything back, just points at the knife. "Do you want the knife?" I ask him and he gives a nod. I pass him the knife and he runs his finger up and down the blade and along it as well. "Could've just said so."

"He can't speak." I looked to my left to see Ink. The District 6 boy who was always following the District 12 tributes around. "He's mute."

I look back at Minute who just seems to love that knife... kinda makes me ask if he's sane or not. "He can't talk? What happened to him?" I ask him, however Ink gives me an angry glare.

"Why'd we tell you? Why not go on back to those silly Careers, and your girlfriend. Come on, Minute." Ink pulls Minute away, taking the knife from him and throwing it. I watch it go and see it hit an almost bulls eye.

I go back to trying to think and train, but this time, it's a hand that rests on my lower back that makes me jump. "What the wires!" I shout as I turn to see Aqua, Fly, Stone, Rose, Sea and Wheel standing there.

"Sorry, did we scare you, sweetie?" Aqua asks me as she puts her arms loosely around my neck.

I look at them and see they're all glaring at me - well, looking and glaring...

"Kinda." I see coolly, hoping they'll back off, but they don't. Why did I think they would?

"Alright, Israphel, we saw you talkin' with the mute - well tryin' but you got any info on them?" Fly asks as he picks up a knife.

"Nope, just that he's just that, mute." I say. I hear Aqua mutter something to me, but I try not to catch it.

"Alright, well, try to keep us updated." Updated? They think I talk to the people around here a lot?

"Yes, sure, whatever." I say as I take the knife from Fly and throw it, hoping for a bull's eye, but it misses.

Aqua hangs on me and I catch her next words. "Come on, let's get outta training... your room or mine?" She purrs, and this time I do something, I was really hoping to have to never do.

I put my hand in my pocket and pull out a small box, I open it and pull the glasses from it and then put the box away, fitting the glasses over my eyes. They are way to ill-fitting for me and make me look so nerdy. "Sorry, Aqua, that was a one time thing, now, I gotta go and have a look at the more 'nerdy' places. Bye, bye." I say as I throw her arms from around my neck and walk away from the group.

As I keep walking, I bring my hand up to my head. I don't know why, but it feels like something... I don't know what to think of it, but something is pulling me back over to Minute and those other ones. "What do you want, Israphel?" Ink asks, but I push him aside until I'm right next to Minute. Without thinking I fall to my knees next to him and see what's doing. I see him cross a few wires and do a few other things to something, I can't see it. My head hurts as he does more to it. And it's then I see what it really is.

A bomb.

Minute has made a bomb, greatly made as well! It looks like it could blow the place up...

I hear a small ticking sound, and my heads starts to hurt more. It's then I know what he's done.

He lit the bomb, and it's ticking, it's going to blow up!

"Minute!" I say as I push him aside and look down at the bomb. I'd know this kinda bomb any where, it's a pipe bomb.

I try to think back to when Beetee happened to be at my school and talking about pipe bombs... right, first thing to do. Look how much time I have.

_3 minutes._

I can feel people watching me, maybe waiting for it to blow up in my face or something, but I've just gotta act quick!

Right. I look over the pipe bomb, being careful not to move it too much as I look over it. _Water pipe, closed at both ends._ If only I knew what he used. I bite the inside of my cheek as I look around to see what he may have used. _Not TNT, not TNT..._ I can only wish. There lays a box of TNT. "Shit." I mutter as I look back down at the bomb.

_2 minutes._

I look over the pipe bomb again and find myself in my own world as I look over it. _common schedule 40_,_ typical working pressure of 1010 psi, and bursting pressure of 8090 psi... _if only I could remember what that means...

_1 minute._

That's it! I look around and most carefully pick up two steel caps. "Gotta work..." I mutter as I pick up the bomb with shaking hands. _I don't even have a minute..._

Without thinking I close the ends with as much pressure as I can, hoping to cut off the bang that will more than likely kill me. I look down at the clock in my hands and then around me to see everyone as far away as they can get. I look back at the clock and bite my lip, closing my eyes.

_3... 2... 1..._

_The games have just begun..._

* * *

**I don't think I got 'pie' (I think known as 'pi' as well?) right.**

**Anyway... R&R?**

**And no, the games have not started! He just feels like they have as he thinks he's about to die.**

**- Dust.**


	43. (43) Drunken love

**Right, again this chapter is rated 'M'(ish). You know, I've been thinking of just putting this story as rated 'M'...**

* * *

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_'Payphone' - Maroon 5(ft. Wiz Khalifa) - Beetee X Dolly theme song (Heck, we have too many of those!)_

* * *

**I**

_0..._

I open one eye and look down at the pipe bomb that still lays in my shaking hands. I hear no ticking, and as far as I know, I'm still alive...

_It didn't blow up._

I gingerly put the bomb down and bring my hands up to my head as a buzzing noise goes through my mind, and then ticking.

"He did it! It didn't blow up! Israphel did it!" Ink calls as Peacekeepers flood into the room. I feel someone take me by the arms and try to pull them away from my head. I just hold them to it harder, hoping to block them out and that silly ticking noise of the bomb.

I feel someone pull me across the floor as I keep one eye open and one closed just. And before I know anything I'm laying on the floor outside of training. "Israphel, drop your hands." It's a girl's voice - why would any girl want to be around me? Every tribute knows about Aqua.

"N-no." I say as I hold them closer to my head and hear the sound of shoes. I can't make out who the girl is, but I see she had long brown hair and wears a sacred smile on her face.

I hear whispers and mutters around me before someone pulls my hands away from my ears. "Israphel, what the wires happened?" Dolly asked as she pulled me to my feet with the help of one Locky Catchfire.

"P-pipe - bomb..." I say as I look around the hallway that people have started to group in.

"A pipe bomb? Who'd make something so silly as that!" Butter Willows says loudly as she walks down the hall, followed by Sky Grows and a few of the other Career mentors.

"Minute would." A girl says, the same girl who helped me out of the training. I look over at her and now see who she is. Wheel Tracks of District 6, one of the allies in the Careers.

"How silly that mute is! He would've blown the place up!" Sky says as he glares into the hall.

Beetee however disagrees with Sky. "Silly? Not at all, it's very weird that he knows how to make one, yes, but that could be very good, _Sky._" Beetee says Sky's name like it's fire in his mouth.

"Whatever." Sky mutters and Butter whole-heartedly agrees with the stubborn District 6 mentor.

"Come on... your training is done... for the day." Wiress whispers as she starts to pull me down the hall as Wheel walks back into training. After a minute Beetee and Dolly follow, glaring at Sky and Butter who push past us.

However I see a sly smile fall on to Sky's face and know he's planning something as he pulls Butter aside and starts whispering to her. I wish I knew what...

**B**

I pulled Dolly away from the others as Wheel went back into training. I glared at Sky and Butter who stood by the wall whispering to each other. "They're plannin' something." Dolly muttered before Butter walked out and stopped Wiress. Sky pulls Dolly away from me (Thank wires!).

"Well, Dolly, baby. You and Wire over there got a minute, me and Butter are going for drinks and we were hoping you two could come." I glare at him, wondering what he's planning.

Wiress gives me _that_ look and shakes her head, slowly pushing Israphel over to me. "I'll be safe - Dolly's coming after all." She mouthed to me as Sky and Butter smiled at each other.

"Alright, let's go! We wanna get there and back before the other mentors and tributes come outta training!" Sky says, he glares at me and Israphel... and right then as they walk out the doors... I know they're planning something. You NEVER want Sky Grows and Butter Willows planning something...

Oh no...

**W**

Sky and Butter pulled us into a bar not far away from the other rooms, but still a good walk away. "So what do you three ladies want?" Sky asked, giving us all his cold smile. Does he even know what a nice one is anymore? "Drinks are on me." He says, a purr catching in his words.

"Water." Me and Dolly say at the same time, not trusting him to give us drinks other than that.

"Whisky." Butter says with a sly sound to her voice. Sky passes us the drinks, but I don't even look at mine. Dolly takes a small sip of hers as Butter and Sky down their own glasses.

"Go on, what do you think we did? Put something in your drinks?" Sky said with a roll of his eyes. I blink at the water and slowly take a sip before downing the glass.

I know something's not right when I ask for one more...

And that one more just happens to turn into a lot more.

* * *

I don't know what time it is, I only know I've had around five glasses of 'water' and Dolly's had four, going on to her next one.

"Maybe it's time we get back." Butter says. Back where? Oh! Yes, back to Beetee and Lily, Locky, Key... maybe one more.

"One... more." I ask Sky and he smiles slyly, passing one over to me.

"Last one, then we should get back to Beetee and the others, it's passed dark." Sky says as he gets up from his chair.

"Oh hell, I said I'd be back by now. Bye Sky, bye Wiress, bye Dolly." Butter says, she only had two... but they were whisky... I'm not sure if that's good or bad. "We should drink again, some time!" She shouted before running down the hall.

"Bye..." Sky calls and waves as he helps us to our feet.

I start walking to the door... it's all so colourful and swirly... I wonder where my Beetee is.

I walk out slowly and then hear something behind me, or someone hitting a wall. I turn around... and even if I'm... what drunk? Yes, maybe I'm drunk! But I know what I see and boy I fight myself to keep looking to make sure it's really them. Sky stands with his body up against Dolly's, Dolly's back against the wall. Both of them kissing each other... heck they're drunk... what am I thinking? I'm drunk! I'm drunk! Wait is that a good thing?

I leave Dolly and Sky who seem to be going the other way, leading to District 6's floor.

I slowly walk along the hallway, wondering where I even am now. I know we came this way, but I can't be sure. However a voice tells me I took the right way.

"Wiress?" Beetee gets to his feet raising an eyebrow. "Are you... drunk?" He asked slowly.

I looked around the room. We're alone. "I... think so? Is that a... a... good thing?" I ask him, looking up at him.

"No, my dear, it's not a good thing- wait where's Dolly?" Beetee asks, I can tell he doesn't really care, but he in someway, has to.

"Her and Sky hit it... off after having..." I look at Beetee, right into his dark eyes.

"One to many?" Beetee asks with a half-smile. I nod slowly, taking one more step closer to him. He blinks at me and slowly takes my hands. "Why don't we get you to bed..." He says softly as he leads me up to floor 3.

Once we get into the bedroom, I glare at him, not wanting to go to sleep. "I don't want to sleep." I say as I find my voice going a bit to high for liking, and playful.

"Wiress, sweetie, you're drunk... it's best to sleep it off." He says as he leads me around the bed. However, I am the one to push him down on to it.

"Sleep? Oh, but Beetee... I don't want to sleep..." I whisper playfully to him as I push him down and smile, licking my lips.

Beetee's eyes go wide as he gets what I'm doing. "Wiress, I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're drunk." He tries to push me off of him, but fails.

"You're not... I'm taking advantage of _you_ when you're sober!" I say with a smile. I see Beetee give a playful roll of his eyes but in the end, pushes me off of him.

He just stares at me for a minute, I can tell the gears are working in his brain. After his thinking time, a small, sly smile crosses those red lips of his. "We better not be to loud..." He purrs as he pins me to our bed.

I stop him for a minute. "Beetee..." I whisper.

He looks down at me, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, munchkin?" He asks. That'll be his nickname for me I can bet...

"I love you." I pull his face down to mine and our lips meet in an easy open-mouthed kiss.

* * *

**Uhh... I don't even know what to say here... I guess, R&R?**

**- Dustpool**


	44. (44) Nuts and Volts

**It's the one you've all been waiting for, nickname time! Oh and remember that guy who wanted a picture? Well... lets see if he got it. Alright, my dears?**

* * *

_Stuck in a limbo (here we go)  
Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe oh oh oh)  
I played a vicious part (Whoa)  
I broke an unfair share of hearts  
I'm about to blow  
So if you come around then you should know_

_'Killer' - The Ready Set - Sky's theme song._

* * *

**W**

I roll over in bed and open my eyes, the light hitting them at once and the first thing that comes to my mind is what time it is. I turn to have a look at the clock and see Beetee waking up. He fits his glasses over his eyes and then lies back again. "Good morning." I whisper as I kiss his cheek.

"Morning? Wires, Wiress I don't want to get up yet." He mutters stubbornly, closing his eyes.

"Training." I say and give him a light push. He opens one eye behind his glasses and rolls it at me.

"For Spark and Israphel." Beetee says as he sits up. "I'm sure Soot saw to it, it's 9 O'clock." He points at the clock and I nod slowly. "But you're right like always, we should get up, Dolly and Soot will be wondering where the wires we are." He says after a minute, pulling the cover back and getting out of bed.

I follow him out of bed and toss on some nicer clothes. Smoothing down my hair and brushing through it. "Wiress, come on, dear. Your hair looks fine." Beetee says, letting out a light laugh as he most likely remembers last night. Wires I was pretty drunk...

Beetee holds the door open for me and we step out into the hallway, walking slowly down the hall together.

I push the door to the dining hall open and Soot looks up from her newspaper, a cold look on her face. She follows us with her cold grey eyes as we take seats. I wonder where Dolly is?

"Good morning Soo-" Beetee tries to say, but before he can, Soot cuts him off.

"How the Hunger Games can you do this!" She says loudly as she throws down the newspaper at our faces. "What did Dolly tell you both about making sure they got no pictures and no one saw you both together!"

"Yes, what did the hell I tell you?" Dolly's voice comes from outside the door and we look over as she slowly walks in and I laugh lightly to myself. "And can anyone tell me why I woke up in Sky's bed?" She adds.

Soot sighs and pulls out a chair for Dolly, before taking her newspaper back. "So, tell me first. What didn't you want the Capitol to know?" She said in a sickingly sweet way.

"That we're married?" Beetee asks, his eyes flicking over to me and I nod.

"Yes, now what did Dolly tell you?" Soot asks. I look over at Dolly and she just blinks.

"Not to let anyone get any pictures of us together?" Beetee says with a roll of his eyes. Soot nods.

"And what did they get..." She passes the newspaper over to us and we see what most likely everyone in the Capitol have seen.

* * *

**Capitol Newspaper**

_**The waterbye blues**_

**No one POV, this is just a newspaper**

_The page is dotted with pictures and images of Beetee and Wiress._

_The front picture is an image of Beetee and Wiress's hands linked together in a more than friendly way as they leave for the games._

_A small description is under the image._

_*Image* (Story by Honey Wellingwood)_

_Do I hear wedding bells? Or have they already rang?_

_Wiress Coil and Beetee Techon seen in the picture above with linked hands. Friendly or more? When we tried to speak with Miss Dolly Sunwood. She said they were both 'emotionally unstable' and nowhere near looking into having a relationship, emotionally or physically._

_Wiress Coil, winner of the 56th Hunger Games is known for being unstable in her mind and doctors have said it will not clear up. But is this little insane girl hidding behind a wall or is she as unstable as they say?_

_Beetee Techon, winner of the 39th Hunger Games is one of District Three's great inventors and is not as well-known in the Capitol as some people of his age. It was never known that he has had - or is in a relationship._

_The people of the Capitol have taken votes of what they think of the pair as a couple, and most of the votes have come up with a 'yes' on them._

_Most commonly seen together. People have asked me about them more and more. Could this picture be what makes or breaks the case._

_Is there more to the story of the **Nutty** woman and **Volt** struck man? I sure think there is._

_When asking other mentors about the two, many said you couldn't find them apart, and if they were not together, then they would always try to be. One Butter Willows says: "I could never work out why those two were always so friendly with each other, Beetee is an anti-social geek, and Wiress is insane." When asking District Six mentor, Lock Catchfire, she disagreed with what Butter had to say: "Beetee is as social as you are, Miss Willows, and Wiress is a kind girl who should never be put in a category or class." Many seem to agree with both sides, but that is not up to them._

_You may have seen that the words 'Nutty' and 'Volt' had been bolded, as voters have not only been voting yes on relationships, but on names as well. And two names have come up top._

_Over looking through many names for children, the names 'Nuts and Volts' came up top. But are they even stable to have children if they are together? Or would those names work best for themselves._

_From us, it looks like we'll be using the names 'Nuts and Volts' a lot when talking about the couple._

* * *

"What the wires!" Beetee says as he reads it over for the 4th time. "Nuts and Volts? They want to give us nicknames when they don't even know if we're together or not?" He says.

"I think it's pretty clear to many people, you both _are_ together. Volts." Soot says with a smile on her make-up-less face.

I stay un-speaking. "Well, it was nice of Locky to not agree with Butter." Dolly mutters. "But you are anti-social." She adds.

"I'm not anti-social, have you never played 'World of Warcraft'?" Beetee asks Dolly with no smile on his face.

"No." Dolly says with an air to her words. "Look, just forget it all. Can anyone tell me why I woke up in Sky's bed?" Dolly asks.

"You got drunk and... well." A deep blush covers Dolly's face as I say the words.

"Great... just great... anyway, we better go and see our tributes. Come on Nuts and Volts."

* * *

**I don't own World of Warcarft, however I'm hoping to start playing it soon, but I do own the name of the newspaper. And really? Did anyone think I owned the Hunger Games? I wish... But, I do own some of the people inside: ****Dolly Sunwood, Lily Lockheart, Abby Coil, Bolt Coil, Cord Coil, Spark Bubbles, Israphel Lehparsi, Twitch Battery, Minute, Wheel Tracks, Sky Grows, Butter Willows, Lock Catchfire, Key Catchfire, Willow Lockheart, Day Missingwing, Honey Wellingwood, Cookie, Cream, Soot Greyflower, Treskel Duncan Lockheart, May Greenlaw, Milly Redwall, Harry, Brook Sweetvine(Unmet), Bess Glasswings(Unmet), Maisey Rosewell, Lily Given, Cog Gearchange, Error Gearchange(Unmet), Melt Coil, Melt Techon, Spinning Jenny, Feather Vice, Gear Batch, and a lot of other ones...**

**What did everyone think? R&R for me? If you want to ask about anything, feel free to do so!**

**- Dustpool**


	45. (45) You got told, Grows!

**KT-** *_Facebattery* Hmm... I think your right... Wiress won when she was 17, Beetee won when he was 18... he was 25 when Wiress went to the games... could it have been the 48th...? Wires I don't know.. I'll do the numbers later and put it in the next chapter._

**Here's something I've wanted to ask you all... ****Who is Sky more likely to be with?!(I know who he's with(Or wants to be with), but I want to know who you think!)**

**A) Dolly B) Lily C) Locky D) Butter.**

**If I had to say anything... Locky or Butter... but then again we don't know who the father of Lily's child is... *Hint, hint, cough, cough* Sky is player *Hint, hint, cough, cough***

**Anyway on to the story!**

* * *

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_'Die Young' - Kesha - Locky's theme song._

* * *

**W**

Dolly leads the way down to where the mentors are sitting and I think about how many days the tributes have left... it's got to be one more? Or maybe none.

"Look, it's Nuts and Volts!" Butter shouts, I'm guessing she's over her hangover.

Dolly steps away from us and goes to talk with a very pissed off Lily. Sky is nowhere to be seen.

"Shut up, Butter." Beetee says as he takes my hand and leads me over to one of the chairs. No use hiding it anymore.

"Yes, tell her to shut up, she'll just say something about Spark or Israphel." Locky says from where she's sitting with her book. "Sorry did I scare you both?"

I look at Beetee and see he's very jumpy this morning after reading the newspaper. "Yes, you kind of did."

Locky laughs bitterly. "Not as much as Dolly scared me when she walked out of Sky's room this morning."

I sigh as I take a seat next to her and Beetee takes one of the other chairs that over looks training. "Where is he?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Getting over a hang-over." Simple, yet funny.

Footsteps stop me from laughing. "Hang-over? I never had a hang-over!" I jump from my seat and Beetee looks up as Sky comes up behind Locky. "My head was just hurting." His eyes dart to her body and I feel like I'm about to throw up.

Locky rolls her eyes, closing her book and looking up at the younger man who's smiling darkly down at her. "Shut the hell up and go find some slut named Butter Willows who will take care of the needs you have for a woman who's as shitty as yourself and stop bothering me or anyone over here. This is a no loser zone." Sky's jaw hangs open as people all around us start to laugh.

Locky stands up and faces him, a bitter smile painted across her lips. "And you may want to ask some little whore to take care of that problem in your pants." Locky remarks and Sky's face goes bright red, but he tries to fight through the laughing.

"Oh, Locky Catchfire. Baby, I like them fiery!" Sky purrs and I slowly take a seat by Beetee. It seems he's trying to hold in a laugh, I am as well.

A deep blush falls on Locky's face, but she tries to cover it up. "Oh, no way, Sky Grows. You'd never get to 2nd base."

Sky licks his lips. "I bet I could if you'd let me try. I bet I could get to the 74th base if there was one." He purrs, walking around the chair and rests his head close to her ear. "My door's unlocked."

Locky pushes him away as if he were a child. "Why not go find some bitch who wants your children and stop trying to get with my friends, my old mentor, and myself. Try once more. And trust me, you'll only have one son." I blink. One son? Sky has a son?

Sky growls. "Door's still open, Catchfire. Get it before it goes." He mutters before trying to leave the room without any people looking at him... however, Beetee doesn't let him. What a great husband I have.

"I think that door closed a LONG time ago!" Beetee shouts and everyone laughs. "You got bloody well told, Grows!"

"Shut it, Volts!" Sky shots back, before running out the room with a blush showing clearly on his light skin.

Dolly, Locky, Key and a few of the other mentors are laughing, I can't help but laugh along with them. But I spot something. I think I know the meaning of Locky's words now...

Lily is standing behind everyone with wide eyes and what look to almost be tears. No... no... Sky wouldn't - well maybe he would, but to one of his old mentors?

I leave Beetee who's still laughing along with the others and make my way over to her, but when she sees me she leaves the room without one more word. Only stopping to shut the door almost soundlessly as everyone keeps laughing.

The laughing has slowly come to a stop, but a lot of the mentors still seem to be trying to hold back from laughing again as they start drinking and looking out at their tributes. "Wiress, dear?" Beetee says a little worriedly as he comes up behind me. "Do you want a drink?" He asks and I see I'm staring at the coffee.

"Yes... thank you Beetee." I say as he hands me a cup of coffee. Things are flying through my mind. Sky has a son, Lily seems upset, Locky was not being herself at all. I need to speak with someone about this. Not Dolly, not Beetee, not Locky, not Lily. I need someone who knows Sky and maybe some of the others mentors well-ish...

Someone who knows Sky, Lily and Locky well-ish... not Key, I can't trust her yet... but I know someone I could speak to...

Oh wires, I have to speak to Butter Willows.

* * *

**I loved doing this one so bloody much! Well, Sky got told! And it looks like a lot of things are about to come undone.**

**R&R for me my dears?**

**- Dustpool.**


	46. (46) Uh, awkward much?

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_'Little Things' - One Direction - Beetee and Wiress's theme song._

* * *

**I**

_I make my way down the side-walk of District Three. It's cold, it's December, it's the day before the 25th. A day that used to mean so much more to people of all ages. Christmas. It was a time of giving and receiving. Now it's a time of mourning the lost and forgetting the rest._

_My footsteps start to echo as I walk through Factory Nine, looking over at where people would be working if they didn't have the week off._

_As I leave the factory I turn right and start the slow, painful walk to Twitch's house. "I wonder if her friends are over." My breath chills in the air as only the howling of the wind speaks back._

_My eyes soon fall on the house of where Twitch lives. And just like every time, my breath catches, almost stopping my wanting to see her._

_It's a good-sized house in the poorly painted colour of grey, with its windows dimly lit with candles and oak wood door just hanging on with the help of ice that would melt in the coming summer. I look down at the frosted ground, you couldn't tell there was grass under the snow if you had never been here before. I believe the house-top was most likely made of old red bricks that look about ready to cave-in. Over all, this house is heaven._

_I raise my hand to knock on the door, but it swings open just as it hits. "Israphel! I was so worried that you were out in the snowstorm..." Twitch looks out and blinks as she sees the snow is only falling softly. "Nevermind, come in."_

_I put my hand up at the offer. "Come out." I say, putting my hand out to her. "Don't worry, it'll be fun." I give her a small smile and she returns it. Taking my hand and following me out._

_We walk down the path and on to the side-walk. As we walk along we make small talk, dropping our hands so she can do those things girls have to do when talking. "And so she said 'what about him, he's better than what you've got...'" We stop and I look at her, my long-ish hair falling down so it covers my eyes, and in a way I hope it covers my anger as well._

_"Better than what you've got..." I know my voice is hollow, but I'm upset at Twitch's friend._

_Twitch looks at me through fearful eyes. "Oh, Israphel, she didn't mean much by it! And I told her I didn't like him." She says, giving him a small smile as she tries to take my hand. But this time I pull it away from her._

_She seems hurt, but now, when I can, I have to ask. "Do you love me, or do you pity me?" Three words, Twitch. Why can't we say those three words?_

_Twitch takes a minute to think about this. Something she shouldn't have to do. "The first one." She says in the end. Not the three words I was hoping for._

_I start walking again. "Okay." Is all I say as she comes up next to me. "That's good to know." And I can't help but add. "It's good to know I mean as much to you as you mean to me." Simple, I hope she gets it._

_"It's not going to work, is it?" Twitch says as our hands seem to meet once again._

_I stop her and look at her. Wow, I never really looked in her eyes. They look like dark blue crystals burnt with fire. "It will if you believe it will." My gaze drops to her lips and I could care nothing if she told me I was staring. I am. I've never truly looked at her like this._

_"And what does that mean?" She asks as I look back up to where her eyes are._

_I'm lost for words. What does it mean? Why is my heart beating so loud I'm sure she can hear it. "I don't know what it means, Twitchy, I just know I believe it. And I don't believe a lot."_

_And I get a laugh. "Oh, Israphel..." Twitch says and I know what I want to do now. I want to kiss her._

_But kissing is one thing I've done, never kissed a girl, never. I think back to a sunny day in school where I heard the boys talk about kissing._

_There are 7 steps to kissing a girl._

_First without thinking, I grab her waist, letting my fingers slip down on to her hips slowly and lightly. This is step 1._

_I pull her closer to my body. Wrapping one arm around her waist tightly, as the other plays with her thick brown-black curls. This is step 2._

_I then cast my gaze to her eyes and stare longingly into them. She stares back. This is step 3._

_I bite down on my lips as I drop my gaze to hers. They're parted and look chilled in the cold, but still look as inviting as hot chocolate. Step 4 done._

_Slowly my eyes meet hers once again. This time, she's the one who stares with longing. That's step 5._

_I slowly place my hands gently on the sides of her face. Gingerly running a finger along her lower lip. Step 6, one to go._

_My heart is beating in my ears as I lean in to place my lips on hers. But it most definitely was not going to happen as the ringing of a clock awakes me from my dream. As well as the sound of someone's voice._

* * *

"Israphel?" I pull my head from the pillow, wide-eyed. I throw my hand to the bedside table where my glasses would be in a box. This time of the morning I always need my glasses. "Hay, calm down, now Israphel." Someone hands me my glasses and I put them over my eyes only to find myself looking at Beetee Techon.

"What the hell, man!" I shout as I pull my cover up more, Beetee just laughs.

"Sorry to have to wake you, but you've got kind of a long day..." He smiles as he pushes his glasses into place. "I know you were dreaming as I'd been standing here for five minutes, and I woke you before you started making out with your pillow... so... what were you dreaming?" What. The. Wires. Does this guy stalk me?

"Nothing..." Simple, get it and leave.

Beetee rolls his eyes. "Nothing? Israphel, I maybe in my 30's, but you were about to start kissing a pillow."

Ohh... that's awkward.

"God forbid but were you dreaming about Aqua?" Beetee asks as I sit up.

"Hell no! I was dreaming about Twitch!" I say a bit to loudly, but who the heck cares.

Beetee nods slowly. "And what were you _doing_ in this dream?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

I think I just threw up in my mouth. "No, no and no! Nothing like what you think at all! We were just going to kiss and... well, like you said, I was about to start making out with my pillow." Wow, dry humour.

Beetee nods. "Alright, if you say so. We'll all be waiting for you in the dining room... don't take to long." What the wires does that mean...

Beetee leaves and I get out of bed, throwing my clothes on and quickly brushing my hair. I take about five minutes in all. Only letting out a sigh when I take my seat at the table. _What an awkward start to the day._

* * *

**This one was mainly for fun as I was really just wanting to get an Israphel X Twitch bit done! Next one we'll have Wiress and Beetee fluff, and Wiress *Cough* beating Butter up *Cough* trying to speak with Butter.**

**Anyway, you all know it doesn't take a minute to write out a review. They're pretty easy to write and they mean a lot to me. So could I get a little feedback?**

**- Dustpool.**


End file.
